Ashes And Rain
by Anon Novelist
Summary: Mana never died. So Allen never left the circus. Meaning Cross trained him in an entire different way. Now it's time for Allen to join the exorcists, but his attachment to the circus isn't going to be an easy farewell. Maybe Lenalee could change that...ne? Lenalee helps him adjust to this new life and he does what he can to protect his family.HIATUS INDEFINITELY!WILL BE PRESUMED!
1. Details

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**Details**

Komui ruffled his disordered his hair and adjusted his glasses tiredly. As usual papers laid all around his desk. All around the room. The only decent area in the room was the bookshelves along the walls. Then again, the couch had nothing on it. That was considered clean, right? Plus, in his defense, at least the area around the furniture was now semi-clean presently. "Brother?" Came his sister's loving voice.

Immediately he perked up and graciously welcomed his dear Lenalee in. She happily gave him a cup of her special coffee. He sipped it and smiled. "Oh Lenalee, no one makes coffee quite like you." he mused.

"Thanks, Brother." Lenalee responded, hugging the metal tray. "What did you call me here for?"

Komui sniffed the fresh aroma and then his smile faltered after hearing her question. He really didn't want to, but at the same time, she deserved this as a break if you think of it that way. "I've decided to sen you on an assignment. You'll be meeting up with Lavi and Bookman, and a few others that we just regularly label as Cross' personal search party." Komui stated, sighing.

"I thought you had a hunch where he was?" Lenalee asked.

"We did. . . . He got away. . . Again. He's a slippery one, but we have an idea where he is now. In fact, it's more than a hunch. Only, there's a whole lot more to it. It isn't just a search and retrieve anymore." Komui muttered, putting his lovely bunny cup down.

"Oh?" This peaked Lenalee's curiosity and she leaned forward a little.

"It seems he is traveling with-what it seems-a circus. They stay in one area a few days, maybe a week, then take off. The perfect thing for him. Nevertheless, we suspect something more. We have more than simple theories about his stay with them. Seeing how he isn't the type to stick to a circus."

Lenalee sat down, listening carefully to her brother's explanation. It did seem possible for Cross to be with circus, but only if he was _that_ desperate for a hiding place to keep away from the Black Order. "So why would he remain with the circus?" Lenalee wondered.

Komui was oddly too serious on the matter. "A long trail of akuma have been scattering around it. Cross' party group never gets to them quick enough. All they see and hear are large, massive explosions nearby. When they get to the scene nobody's there. This all happens at night, though. Meaning, the akuma are either gathering vastly in large amounts everywhere or. . ."

"They're following the circus." Lenalee finished for Komui, thinking about what he said. "But how are they disappearing? Could it be Cross?"

"I don't know. However, Bookman decided to do some speculation to clear a few things up. It seems that when the said monsters appear and are destroy, a few people witness somebody in what appears to be a bright white-cloaked clown with a silver mask. I believe it may be an accommodator, or possibly, a spreading rumor. This is where you and the Cross party comes in."

"You wants us to tag the circus and find out if it's true or not? If true, then who?" Lenalee said, already knowing what he would say.

"Exactly."

"No problem. I'll meet up with them at once." Lenalee said, waving to her brother. "You can count on us."

**Two days later. . . . . . . . .**

Lenalee knocked on a door that was said to be where her friends were staying currently. Loud sounds erupted from the room and it sounded like Bookman was either hitting Lavi again or somebody fell on their face rather hard.

"Ow!"

Yup, Bookman whacked Lavi. Figures. "Can I come in guys?" Lenalee asked, knocking on the door again.

"Was that you Lenalee?" Krory asked, opening the door.

"Hi Krory." she warmly greeted.

"Lenalee!" Krory exclaimed.

Lavi turned his head and beamed. "About time Lenalee. Now we can start the real investigation. Starting with-" Lavi paused, throwing confetti in the air. "The circus!"

Lenalee looked a little nervous right now. Lavi didn't really care about the assignment. That much was obvious. He only cared about the entertainment. "You are 18, right?" Lenalee wanted to confirmed. She got her confirmation when he nodded his head. "Hard to believe."

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh, never mind." Lavi responded. "Can we start the assignment now?"

"Why don't we let Lenalee relax first? She just arrived, Lavi." Krory offered.

Lavi rubbed his chin. He hadn't thought about that. He had been so excited about going to the circus without getting yelled at for slacking off. "You're right. Okay, rest up Lenalee. We can begin soon."

"Tomorrow Lavi." Bookman said.

"What!"

"It's already nighttime. We have to wait until the circus is actually opened." Bookman stressed.

Lavi flopped on his bed, kicking off his boots. All his hopes and dreams just ran away from him. "Oh well. I tried."

Lenalee giggled. Lavi was probably the most amusing person she had ever met. "Well, it's good to see you're all in good spirits still." Lenalee said.

"As hearty as we can get." Lavi told her.

"That's nice. . . Um, where's Miranda? I thought she was with you three?"

"She's next door in her own room. We made sure to get a room with two beds. That way we didn't have to rent out a third room." Bookman told her, pointing to his right. "You should rest now. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow." Lenalee shut the door behind her and moved to the next room, knocking gently on the door until Miranda nervously opened the door.

Lenalee must've startled her because she was all shaky and her eyes were the only things peeking out the door aside from her fingers. "Hel-hello? Huh, Lenalee!"

"Hello Miranda, may I come in."

"Of course! Please do. Your bed is ready, well, that was stupid to mention." Miranda said, opening the door wide with glee. "Sorry."

Lenalee started up a small conversation with her before both went to bed. They talked about what has been going on and how the mission was going. SImple things a new exorcist would face with hardships at first. For Miranda, however, it was hard to adjust. She's been an exorcist for almost a year now, but she still experienced a lot of things like a new exorcist.

After the conversation, she went to bed, but she didn't go to sleep. She was lost in thought. What her brother said about the possible new exorcist was irking her strongly. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't a good one either. This wasn't an acknowledged exorcist that anyone heard of. He, maybe she, seemed a little experienced. It was odd. Normally exorcists couldn't use their innocence well until trained by a General or after going into battle a few times or so. Being at the Order to be truly specific. So how come he could? There was a minor possibility-hard to believe for it sounded crazy-that Cross is traveling with the circus because this person is an accommodator and he knows it. Could Cross be searching for this person suspecting innocence, or maybe it's more in depth. . . . Only time will answer, as usual, but it bothered her so. "I guess I'll have to wait silently and curiously." Lenalee mumbled, turning over on her side and closing her eyes.

Her mind rested uneasily that night. For, Lenalee dreamt about this clown her brother told her about. It was a bit bizarre, but there seemed to be a meaning. She just didn't know what it was.

Just think, these are the small details to a simple beginning. This small beginning will turn into an important event. This event will lead them to an unknown place. This is where a simple thing began, but led to more than simplicity.

This is just the small details to how this journey began.

* * *

**So here's my first chapter. I know it's a little un-decrypted, but it's the first chapter. Please review. I would very much so appreciate it. **

**-PS- Do you think the title is good? Do you think I should change it or keep it? Please let me know. If you have an idea let me know, but I'm keeping ASHES in it. It fits later in my plot if you don't see it at first.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Anon Novelist ~  
**


	2. A Dream: A Boy

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

**A Dream; A Boy**

Lenalee stared at a clown. A white clown. She thought it was strangely familiar. Lenalee didn't know why, it just was. The face-or so she thought was the face-was the oddest part. There was a shining silver mask, however, it appeared with no face behind it. The white cloak floated with the secret wind. Little unsharpened tendrils around the mask and the bottom edge of the cloak were the only areas which moved. If there was someone wearing that clown cloak, Lenalee couldn't tell.

"Hello?" Lenalee softly asked, hardly able to hear her voice. So, she tried again, but when she repeated her greeting, she couldn't even hear herself. "Wha. . . . . ?"

Confused, Lenalee put her hand to her mouth to make sure her mouth was moving when she spoke. It was. So how come no voice came out?

The clown got further away from Lenalee. Noticing the gap between becoming larger, she took a few steps. She tried reaching out her hand and screaming wait, but he took off. It vanished in the dark. In fact, Lenalee couldn't even see her hands anymore. Darkness was overlapping everything. . . . Then she hadn't noticed anything other than herself and the clown. Lenalee couldn't even see the ground when she thought about it.

"_Careful_. . . _careful_. . . _careful_. . . ._ful_. . . _fu_l . . ._ l._" A soft, indescribable voice said, words echoing each time he or she spoke.

"Careful? For what?" Lenalee asked, this time hearing her voice.

"_Danger_. . _danger_ . . ._danger. . . ger. . . .ger. . .er. . . . . ."_ It said.

Lenalee spun in circles, trying to find the bright clown. "What danger? Where's the danger?"

"_Danger_. . _danger_ . . ._danger. . . ger. . . .ger. . .er. . . . . ."_

Lenalee was lost. She was taking advice from this stranger, though not being the first time she has, it was fishy. What was the danger? Hell, _where_ was _she_? "Where are we?"

"_Dark_. . . _dark_. . . _ark. . . rk. . ._"

Frustration grew. Whatever she asked she got a one-word answer. It was annoying at how clueless she was being left. "Please clarify. . . What danger?"

Was he talking about the war? If so, there's always danger. Maybe there was something specific. She was going to ask one more question, but before she got to, a light blinded her. Covering her eyes, she flinched. Barely, she moved her arm and saw a figure of a person holding out his hand for her, standing before the light. "_Come with me. . .me. .e._"

Lenalee had a strong feeling welling in her chest. Something told her she could trust him. Lenalee held out her hand, walking towards the boy. Who was he?

With each step Lenalee took it seemed the boy got further and further away. And it hurt. Tears formed and fell down her face as she began running, reaching her hand further out. He was leaving. Or she was leaving. For some reason it was bad. Terrible! This was so confusing, but she couldn't let him go! It made her extremely sad. Before she knew it, she screamed out a name. A name she couldn't recognize. She cried out again. "*****! Wait, don't go, *****! Come back!" Why couldn't she hear the name?

The light started fading and Lenalee almost grabbed his held out hand-of course having to use her innocence to catch up-but then it deactivated on its own and she began falling. Unknowing what to do, scared, and alone, Lenalee screamed.

* * *

Lenalee jolted awake, her upper body swinging up in the air. She didn't yell, thankfully, but she had this wrenching feeling. She gripped her chest tightly and wiped a single tear from her eye. "Who. . . who was that?" She paused. "Was that. . . just a dream?"

* * *

Mana raised her head from his newspaper and took a few moments to stare at his loving son who was sound asleep still. He looked at rest and happy. Then, nowadays, he always was happy. Well, mostly. Lately frustration and irritation roused him. It was natural with _him_ here. He treated Allen so poorly.

He contemplated over waking his son now or let him sleep a bit longer. They had a performance today. It wasn't as early as most for their first performance today, but it wasn't that far off schedule.

Putting his newspaper down and leaning forward just enough to put his hand on Allen's shoulder, gently shaking him, smiling. "Allen, wake up." he softly said in an almost whisper voice. "Come on, we have work to do."

Allen opened his eyes. His Father's scent immediately filled his senses and he smiled back at him, knowing Mana was already smiling at him. "I'm awake." he mumbled.

Mana sat back a little and ruffled his hair a little. Allen never did have a problem waking up in the morning. That was good. "Is he still here?" Allen suddenly asked.

Mana's saw Allen's smile drift away, eyes turning cold. He sat up, but without the answer he didn't look at Mana. He never could stare at him with mean eyes. That there was an unbearable thought, the unthinkable! "Yes, he's still here. I reckon he's out there flirting with the ladies right about now." Mana answered grimly.

Allen scowled, eyeing the bright light coming in from a small hole in the tent beside his bed. Actually, it wasn't much of a bed, but it's comfier than the ground. It was just a mattress on an old rusty spring layout with a single sheet and a thin blanket for warmth. Mana did give Allen his own blanket from time to time, but normally he was warm enough. However, that was going off his point.

The light kept him distracted. Small tension grew in the air, but Mana naturally fixed that. "Oh, Allen, he isn't that bad. Violence is sometimes a way of showing affection. You've learned that by now."

Allen turned his head just enough so he could see Mana in the corner of his eyes. "That was totally different. That man is cruel and mean, completely defiant and crazy! He thinks of everyone so bitterly and himself so highly."

"Why, who does that remind you of?"

Allen blushed, twisting his body around so he was on his hands like a child in protest. He leaned forward so he was closer to his Father. "But I had reason! I mean, I was. . . That's different!"

"How so?"

"Well I. . . I. . . . I don't know, it's just different!" Allen complained.

"If you can't back it up, then maybe it isn't so different Allen. Cross is just himself. He may not of had a personal reason like yours, however, he's been through a lot in life. It's just something I can't explain to you." Mana said.

Allen lightly rolled his eyes, muttering, "Maybe you should follow your own advice. What happened to backing it up?"

Mana's smile faltered a bit. "Allen, I can give you details why, but I don't think you'd understand. Maybe you would, but it's really none of your business, now is it?"

Allen apologized. He put his feet over the side of his bed and they touched the ground. It was cold and rough since it was earth. Mana was beaming, as expected, of course. He was always cheery. It was ironic in way. You'd think without his outfit he would make the perfect clown. Oddly enough, that was his choice of career. To entertain children as a clown. It must've been funnier the he chose to agree with Mana and learn to become a clown himself. Allen HATED clowns, but now look at him. He was one. One of the biggest clowns, might he add. "I still don't like him." Allen told him.

"I know, Allen. Most people don't, but he is a friend of mine and he is your-"

"I know, I know, but I never agree with him. We have a hard enough time paying for meals and he drops off debts to us and. . .and I can't stand it. He could be considerate enough to give the debts to the Order!" Allen roared.

"Shhh, don't speak loudly about them." Mana hushed.

Allen shut his mouth and pulled the blanket off him. He got up and got a change of clothes and pulled his shirt off and slipped on a new, clean one. "Sorry, I just don't want him here. I feel. . . ." Allen couldn't find the courage to speak about Cross in front of Mana. He was afraid it hurt Mana's feelings. Cross and he were such good friends in a bizarre way. "Forget it."

"Allen. . . . Hurry up and get ready, you wouldn't want to miss breakfast." Mana said as he walked out of their small tent.

Nodding, Allen finished changing his clothes. He had a little longer until he had to get ready for the performance which he has come so used to. It was nothing to be nervous about as long as he was punctual. Which he was.

That, thought, wasn't what he was thinking about. He had an odd dream. A woman was in it, endlessly wandering around, confused, upset, distressed. "I wonder what it was about. . . ." Allen whispered, looking in a mirror. His hair was brown and face normal, though pale. "I should forget it."

With that said, Allen jogged outside and hurried to breakfast. He was starving. Hopefully there would be some eggs this morning. He was craving those for the past week. He didn't know why, it just seemed good. Besides, it was an easy hope that could be fulfilled.

* * *

**Here's another chapter and if I say so myself, I'm quite proud of it! I wanted to add a little more, but it seemed best to end here. I don't want to make the chapters too long at first. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review. I'd appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Anon Novelist ~  
**


	3. The Circus

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM  
**

**Chapter 3**

**The Circus**

Lenalee covered her ears because of Lavi's and Krory's howling. THey were currently at the circus and oh boy, were they enthralled. The saw the acrobats perform several times, each a different act. They flung around like it was nothing. Funny thing is, it looked tough despite all of them being a capable exorcist. Lenalee wasn't even that flexible. "Wow." Miranda admired.

Lenalee smiled. If you excluded the loud howling from her friends, the circus was a great experience. They've seen simple acts that most people expect, but for some reason, it was special watching it up close. There was juggling with glassware and balls and random objects that looked hard to hold let alone toss around in the air. Trapeze artists wowed the crowd. 'Special' acrobatics were performed while on a unicycle and while riding on a horse-which Lenalee marveled at.

Along with those there was baton throwing, dancers, dancers on beautiful streams that glistened in the light. Oddly enough, there weren't many clowns in this circus, but what was there, well, they were the best. There was this particular clown that caught her eye. A teenager wearing a black, white, and gray clown outfit. It was decorated very exquisitely and neatly. It looked like it took forever to make. He was really, really good. He did a solo act and joined other clowns when they did a group play. They were so funny and very talented. They did a bit of everything!

Whether it be juggling to bits of gymnastics and humorous jokes here and there. After the clowns rolled around on big starred balls with blue or green stripes, or a very small ball no bigger than a soccer ball. It was odd how they could do that. They did a bit everything. How could they accomplish that task? Still, through and through, the boy won her heart with his act. It was so good, she was left speechless. Lenalee didn't know how to describe his act besides extraordinary, superb, excellent, marvelous. She had been mesmerized at the skills he possessed that she practically zoned out, but she was still there. . . . How much sense did that make?

None at all.

When the show ended, everyone immediately clapped. Well, almost everyone. There were a few grumpy people who didn't want to. Lavi hoot and hollered and Krory roared and cheered. Miranda applaud normally, as did Lenalee. The audience began to leave, but the exorcists stayed and then, they noticed some very familiar faces on the other side of the arena. More exorcists. In fact, General Tiedol's group! "Well, what do ya know? Yuu's here." Lavi said, slapping his knee and bending over in laughter. "Put that in the newspaper!"

"That's mean Lavi." Miranda squeaked.

But very true.

General Tiedol must've noticed them because he trailed away from his spot and over to them. Kanda, Daisya, and Mari obediently followed. "Hiya buddies!" Lavi greeted.

"Hello. It's nice to see you all again so soon." Tiedol responded, sitting down on a front row bench and he took out some paper and something to draw with. He sketched the circus from inside. Lenalee found it amusing to watch him do so in such an expert manner. "How did you like the circus?"

"It was amazing!" Krory answered and Lavi nodded.

"I thought it was lovely. You could tell they worked really hard to perform terrifically." Lenalee agreed.

"Ah, yes, a vast glory displayed in a beautiful way. A magnificent piece of art." Tiedol pondered aloud.

"Che."

"Kanda, be nice. You didn't _have_ to say anything."

Lenalee lightly giggled as Kanda's brow ticked. General Tiedol knew just how to get under the samurai's skin. "Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen." A kind, motherly looking woman said. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We need to prepare for our leave tomorrow."

"Oh, you're leaving tomorrow?" Tiedol asked, putting his work away.

She nodded. "I see. . ."

"Ma'am, would you mind telling us who's in charge here?" Bookman inquired.

"Huh? Why that'd be Nigel Phillips, Sir. Why, do you have a complaint of some sorts?"

"No, not at all. You see, we have a special job and it seems that some . . . "things" are trailing about your traveling circus and there've been rumors going around about a cloaked white clown." Tiedol said.

Ahhh, that was why Tiedol was here. He knew. That meant he was going to join their investigation. "Oh, I understand. . . . Could you inform me a little more about those-what's the correct word-_monsters_?" she responded quizzically.

"We would gladly do so, but isn't there anybody else we should talk to that this might be important to know for them. We don't take this lightly, so we may also be a burden by being cryptic." Bookman added.

She sighed. "I'm sure we're all very well aware of what you're doing. It's an easy guess, I suppose. . . . . If it's that serious I doubt anyone will ask you to explain more than necessary until need be or until the time calls for such a thing. . . . . Nigel is going to be busy for quite some time, but you're welcome to stay for as long as you like."

"That's kind of you ma'am. We'll try to stay out of your way, or we could possibly help if you need an extra pair of hands." Lenalee told her.

She smiled. "No need for that. We have more than enough hands, but I appreciate the offer."

A loud noise came from behind them and everyone turned to see what it came from. A child of maybe six or seven had a pan and spatula and banged them against each other. This caused the horses to get all riled up. "Jude!"

A few people ran over to calm the horses or pull them away from Jude since one just upped and kicked him, causing him to drop the utensils. He wailed and cried, holding his arm tightly. The lady ran over to the boy and some men got the horses out of there and in the back with the other animals. Another boy was already there by Jude and he picked him up gently. You couldn't really see his facial expression, but his comforting smile was evident. His lips moved and you could instantly tell he was whispering soothing words to him because the boy stopped crying, nodding.

The lady whom the exorcists spoke to stopped, setting her hands on her hips. "Is he alright?"

Jude shook his head expectantly, but the boy holding him nodded yes. "I think he'll be okay. It's just a scratch," He examined Jude's arms once again, gently rubbing it, causing the poor boy to flinch. "However, he may not be able to use his arm that much."

"You sure it-*sniff*-it isn't broken?" Jude asked.

"I'm certain."

Jude was glad about that, but it dawned him how much trouble he'd be in for causing a ruckus like that. "However, it was your fault Jude. You should've known better than to do that."

"I know, I'm sorry, Allen. I wasn't. . ." Jude blushed. "I wasn't thinking."

He only received a smile. "That's okay, I've done that a million times before when I was around your age." He muttered, winking. "Don't do it again, though, promise?"

Jude dipped his head to show his agreement. "Good."

Allen knelt down and placed Jude on his feet, patting his head. A man, Jude's father to be exact, tended to his arm with a first-aid kit, shaking his head, but saying he used to do the same thing when he was young and angry, too, but Jude's mother wouldn't just sit back and laugh like himself. "All better?" His father asked.

Jude mumbled a yes despite the pain in his arm. It was going to hurt for awhile. "Great, now we have to go find your Mom and tell her everything. Thanks Allen for helping, by the way. Catch you later." Jude's dad said and they walked off with a whiney Jude.

The lady tsked, but during her disappointment reaction, she took a moment to take in the appearance of these people who stayed after. They wore a cloak that she was well-accustomed to now. Especially the one with the gold rims. "I wonder. . . ." She looked at the boy who was about to get back to work and then she stopped him. "Hey, Walker!"

At once Allen stared at her. When her head tipped he knew she was calling him over. His eyes wandered as he ran over to her and he found a standard outfit he knew far too well. He remained calm, but he was silently cursing. Now, really? Blasted! Just another thing HE could blame him for. "Yes, Shandy?"

Shandy smiled and escorted Allen to the exorcists. Shandy explained that they would be sticking around for a bit longer and gave faded details why. Enough for Allen to understand though. "Anyways, this young lad is a one of our talented performers. I hope it's not a bother, but would you please answer any questions they may have and show them around, I have a feeling they'll be here for some time." Shandy queried hopefully.

Allen stared at them for a second before smiling brightly. "I'd love to!"

"Great, thanks a bunch. I'll come by to check on y'all later. I need to make sure the kids don't do anything rash." Shandy noted, waving as she walked off.

Allen awkwardly stood there for a moment. Another general. Just great. Please let him be. . . Anything NOT like Cross! "Hello, my name is Allen Walker. Apparently, I'm your chaperon." Allen said welcomingly.

Lavi squinted his one visible eye and got in Allen's face. Allen didn't like the closeness and felt awkward by the action. He ended up taking a step back, laughing nervously. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just wondering, what act were you in, cause I don't remember seeing you in the show?" Lavi wondered.

"Lavi is right, but there's no need to be so rude." Lenalee said, whacking Lavi, though just as curious.

"Eh?" Allen rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm a. . I'm a clown."

They blinked. He didn't like the type to be a clown. Not at all. "Is that so?" Tiedol said astonishingly.

"Yep, I was in a dark suit-black, white, gray. I had a solo performance this time, too." Allen said, half proud, half embarrassed.

Lenalee knew what he was talking about. He was that elegant-uh, maybe not the proper word-clown. "Really? That was you?" Daisya asked.

"Well, yeah."

Tiedol smiled, remembering Allen's performance very clearly. "You had fun." His words were more of a statement rather than a question.

"Of course!" Allen exclaimed. "Performing in the circus is just as magical as watching it first-hand."

Tiedol was already attached to the boy, that was clear. There was something unique about him. He thought Allen would be the best person to actually ask these questions. "Allen, I'm assuming you've been in this particular circus for a long time, correct?" Tiedol wondered.

"Yes, I have been here for almost three years now, in fact."

That should be long enough to know. "Do you know anything about a white-cloaked clown with a silver mask?"

The boy opened his mouth to spoke, obviously in thought. He was told not to tell anybody anything, not yet, but they deserved to know. "Just that it's been, so to speak, 'exorcising demons'." Allen told him, not lying, but not telling the whole truth.

Tiedol had a hunch that there was more to what he was willing to say. "Have you met this clown?"

"No. . . ."

Tiedol had a feeling that he knew more than he was letting on. Maybe those questions wouldn't work. He may have to trick Allen into answering specific questions. He'll have to think about how he was going to do that. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Allen inquired.

Kanda examined Allen and made a "tch" sound and turned his head. Marie hoped Kanda wasn't going to start trouble. Fortunately, Allen didn't mention anything about Kanda unlike most people. "Do you want a tour?" Allen asked.

"I think we'll manage fine on our own." Tiedol said, looking around. "However, you wouldn't mind if we wander around asking questions, would you?"

"I don't mind. Shandy doesn't think ill of it, so I don't either. Just be careful. Certain places can be dangerous." Allen said.

Kanda nearly laughed. Dangerous? Allen didn't even know what dangerous is! Or so he thought. "I would like to get a good look around, if you don't mind." Lenalee inclined.

"Sure. There's not much to see, though." Allen explained as she got off the bench and beside him.

Lenalee stared in awe at Allen. There was something about him that she adored. Perhaps the way she cradled Jude after he was hurt. It was then anyone could tell he was a gentle-hearted person. That smile he welcomed them with, that same he gave Jude, and a smile she has long ago seen, but from where? Thinking about that, Lenalee wondered she had possibly met this boy before.

Allen gave her a tour inside and outside. He showed her where there slept-in small tents in the back. Most share a family or very close friends in one tent, he said. After that, he showed her where they sometimes make food. Outside in the back right in front of a tent doorway. Surprisingly enough, Allen even guided her through back stage of the arena where the performers get ready. There were so many outfits, and so much makeup! You couldn't forget all the tools they use either. Staffs, hula hoops, a vast majority of rubber balls, dumb bells, weights, lights, and more.

Lenalee got a chance to meet a few workers, too. They were all kind. A lot liked to play jokes nevertheless. Everyone of them were circus folk through and through. . . Except Allen. He was different. How and why, you ask? Lenalee simply couldn't place it. It was just a fact about him that yelled out at her. "Now this way you'll find the animals. They're all residing in a smaller tents connected to the arena. This way we can keep watch over them and make sure no one messes with them like you saw earlier." Allen informed, showing her down a pathway and to a tent full of wondrous animals. There were elephants, gorgeous horses, a tiger, a handful of monkeys, a bear, a few birds, and more smaller animals like a dog. That's more animals than expected.

"Why are they're so many animals?" Lenalee asked.

"It's not easy to get rid of them for starters, and they're part of our family. We have many animal trainers here and each individual works with certain ones. We're allowed to have this many, we just have to be careful when we travel." Allen chimed, laughing. "I guess you think it's a tad weird that we consider tigers and bears family."

"Family?" Lenalee scanned the room again, a smile broadening. She never thought of it like that. The circus being family with one another in their hearts. That included everyone. "No, that's not weird at all." She shook her head. "I think that's sweet."

He gaped at Lenalee in surprise. There was a sense of warmth in her smile, in her expression, especially within her gaze. She was, Allen believed, remarkable. "Pardon me, but what's your name again?" Allen questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am Lenalee," Lenalee offered her hand, "Lenalee Lee."

Graciously, Allen grabbed her hand and shook it, getting lost in her violet orbs. Lenalee was pretty. So pretty. "Allen Walker." He properly introduced.

Lenalee stifled a giggle because he had already introduced himself, but it was formal to do it like this. "My pleasure, Allen."

Not realizing he was gripping her hand still, he released it, hoping it he hadn't shook her hand too long. That'd be embarrassing. Then, out of nowhere, a beautiful white horse neighed and pushed Allen forward, making him ram into Lenalee. "Oh gosh, I'm terribly sorry Lenalee." He said sheepishly.

See, it wouldn't of been so bad if Lenalee hadn't lost her balance and fallen back. That's what caused them both to fall. Allen tried reaching for the cage for the tiger, but didn't get to grip it. It wasn't a rough landing, specially since Allen managed to keep most his weight off her. "You alright?" Allen asked, worry in his eyes.

Lenalee nodded, trying to hide her red cheeks. Allen quickly got off her and pulled her up to her feet. After that, he spun around and narrowed his eyes. "Carla!"

The female exorcist blinked, tipping her head in confusion. Who was he talking to? Hearing a laugh-like noise come from nearby made her realize there were still animals around them. Now she felt even more nervous and embarrassed because the animals saw Allen fall on her. "Carla, i-is that the horse's name?" Lenalee inquired, trying to get her mind off of what just happened.

He grinned, petting the said white horse. "Yeah, Carla is this lovely girl. The problem is, she has a major attitude at times. If you don't. . . pay attention to her, she can get kinda edgy. I've noticed she gets jealous of the women here in the circus as long as a male is in here, too."

Allen grabbed a brush and got in Carla's stall. He pampered the horse, grooming her hair until it sparkled. Lenalee did envy that horse. . . In so many ways. The horse-as she has mentioned before-it so lovely! Beautiful fur and shining light blue eyes! Allen gave her plenty of attention and affectionately petted the horse and talked to her now and then. He hugged Carla, pressed his head against her neck. "I can see why Carla gets jealous when there's a woman here with you Allen." Lenalee stated, reddening when she caught what she was saying.

Allen glanced at Lenalee, keeping his smile on. He probably did give Carla the most attention. "You wanna pet her?" Allen questioned, letting Lenalee forget her previous statement.

"I couldn't."

He figured Lenalee was afraid to. So he took her by the wrist and brought Lenalee close to Carla, pressing Lenalee's flat hand against Carla's soft fur. It was amazing. Lenalee had done all sorts of things in her life, but never did anything like this, pet a horse. Lenalee liked Carla, a lot. "See, Carla's gentle. So long as you _baby_ her." the boy vocalized.

"Right." Lenalee agreed, staring at the brown-haired boy and back at Carla.

Allen handed her a giant brush and offered it to her. "Want to help me groom the other horses? It's fun."

Lenalee gladly took one of the brushes and helped Allen take care of the animals. They were all much gentler than you'd first anticipate. They were trained really well by these folks. Little did either know, their friends watched from the sidelines as they bathed the elephants, laughed and joked around, got to know each other and the live beasts.

* * *

**Here's my third chapter. Thanks for the reviews people! Please continue to review. And I hope you like this chapter. I added a lot more on this one, so I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Anon Novelist ~  
**


	4. Steadfast Warning

**Ashes And Rain**

** DGM**

**Chapter 4**

**Steadfast Warning**

The exorcists sat at a small circular table talking to Nigel Belle, the boss, or the ringleader. However you named it, Nigel was in charge here. The exorcists explained the concept in a very informative and detailed explanation. He understood and listened carefully to each word. Seeing the demons, or as the exorcists claimed, akuma, with his own two eyes, he believed them. Hence, "I give you my full support. Stay with us as long as you want. We have plenty of room here. We'll just have to find somewhere for you to sleep unless you already have something planned." He said.

"Thank you for your understanding and consideration." Tiedol responded. "We wouldn't want to be a bother, but staying as close as possible to you will probably be best for your own safety. Now, if we do find this special object, will we have your permission to take it?"

Nigel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Sir, that will depend on the object. I don't own everything here. Everyone has their own precious belonging here."

"Then if the times come we will talk to the person who owns the object. If it is an object." Bookman stated.

"Huh?" Nigel was obviously confused.

"Well, you see, the 'clown' may not be created by this object. It may be a real person that is connected to it. Meaning they're one of us, an exorcist. If this proves to be true, we will have to welcome this person to the Black Order." Lavi informed.

"Now, you can't just force someone to go with you." Nigel commented, furrowing his brow.

"I know, we give them a choice. Most agree to come anyhow without question." Tiedol said to ease the man, not telling the whole truth, but not completely lying. Because, everyone should know, the Black Order does whatever they can to get this accommodator to agree to come.

"Very well." Nigel mumbled.

Nigel combed his hair back as it was falling in his face. He must still be a little disturbed from seeing the akuma and about the exorcists, but he didn't claim them as freaks. Maybe he wouldn't even think of them as that. After all, how many times do you hear people mention circus folks as freaks? A lot! Though, they're not really. "If you need anything at all, just ask. Nobody would mind helping you, however, we have a lot to do during the day. A few might get a bit crabby." Nigel warned.

"I have one more question for you Mr. Belle." Bookman said bluntly.

"Go ahead, there's nothing to hide."

"It's about one of your performers here."

Nigel raised an eyebrow curiously. "Yes?"

"Allen Walker, could you tell us a little about the boy?"

Nigel smiled warmly, practically laughing with his eyes. "Ahh, you've met Allen already, have you?"

"Shandy introduced us." Krory added.

Nigel scanned the area to find Allen talking to a few people at the table. There was, once again, that sweet smile. Everyone seemed happy around him, everyone seemed to like him. Be that as it appears, it was real! "Allen, he's. . . special. I can't recall a person who's ever hated him with all their hearts. Whenever somebody new comes, he's the first there for support, the first friend. A gifted child. Just not much education. Everyone loves him. He's able to make anyone care for him. I think he belittles himself too much, nonetheless." Nigel gleamingly acknowledged.

General Tiedol followed Nigel's gaze, wondering about him further. "Is there anything peculiar about him?"

"Peculiar? . . . . . None come to mind, really, except maybe he's personally secretive." Was their final answer before Nigel went to join the rest to eat dinner.

Allen sat beside Jude and a girl, eating his food happily, talking cheerfully with his friends. He was a bit upset that Mana hadn't showed up for dinner. In fact, since the show he hasn't seen his didn't bring up the subject. Mana could be in their 'room'. But he caught the exorcists and listened to a few of them mention they were hungry. He piled his plate with all sorts of food, taking it out of his portion of his meal-a rather large meal for him-and walked over to them. Lavi and the Krory looked up at him while momentarily stopping their whining. "Huh?"

He held out the plate. When no one took it, he put it on the table, offering a giant smile. "Go ahead, dig in. If I'm not mistaken, you haven't eaten since you arrived here, have you?" Allen told them.

"Are. . .are you sure? We wouldn't want to take your delicious food away." Krory softly said.

"Oh, it's fine. Allen is probably taking this out of his meal. He has a unique appetite, so there's nothing to worry about." The girl he sat next to said, popping out from behind him. "Eat it. There'll be no harm."

"You didn't have to mention my appetite, Daisy." Allen grumbled, uncomfortably looking away.

She patted his shoulder. "If the stick around long enough, they'll discover anyhow."

Allen sighed. With warmth-filled eyes, he turned to the exorcists. "Anyways, eat up. Surely you'll need your energy."

"Thank you, Allen." Miranda peeped.

"You're quite welcome."

Allen sat in the chair Nigel had previously claimed and watched the exorcists silently as they slowly ate, one speaking up now and then. Allen figured they were a little nervous around him or something. Some-though he wasn't naming off names-were rowdy as he recalled. There was something he did want to know. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you guys doing here?" Allen asked.

"Oh, um, we're. . . ." Lenalee hesitated. She didn't want to freak him out. He was a kid. He didn't look much older than Jude. "Doing a very important job."

Allen's lips formed a firm line and he stared at the emblem on Lenalee's jacket. Bookman and Lavi, definitely Tiedol and Kanda, found it odd, strange. Before anybody could say another word to Allen or Allen to them, somebody else spoke up. "Hey Allen,has your Father come back yet?"

Said boy swiveled and eyed a man standing up at the table. "No, I didn't know my Father left. He didn't say anything to me. I thought he'd be reading the newspaper again." Allen paused. "Where'd he go Woody?"

"_Hours ago_," Woody simply stressed with agitation, "Mana headed in town to do a few chores. Hasn't come back since. I find it odd he didn't tell you that he was going out. He does normally take you with him after all."

Allen stood up with concern in his eyes. "He's probably playing around again." Daisy suggested.

"I imagine so." Shandy noted, taking care of a few dishes.

Allen walked away from the table and past the fellow performers. Many eyes watched Allen. "Where are you going?" a woman that was a little chubby questioned daringly.

"I'm going to go find him. He is sort of my responsibility. Don't worry, I'll be right back Marsha." Allen said.

"It's nightfall, you outta stay here. Don't go out there by your lonesome self." Nigel told him.

"Nothing is gonna happen. Besides, I'd be more worried about Father than me." Allen said, stopping at the exit.

"Yes, but Allen, just in case, you should stay."

"At least take somebody with you." Shandy ordered.

"And who'd wanna go?" Woody questioned.

"I'll go with you, Allen." Krory piped up.

Allen twisted his body around. "You don't have to."

Krory shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"Krory. . ." Lavi muttered.

"It's okay, Lavi, really. I mean, what if he does get attacked by akuma?" Krory whispered.

"Right, then we should be on the look out too." Tiedol agreed.

"Alright, if you want to come, I don't mind." Allen said, waiting for Krory.

Krory and Allen walked slowly through the half-empty streets of Ruffly City. Krory watched out for akuma while in regards of Allen, keeping an eye out for anybody that might be his Father. The problem was, he had no idea what Allen's dad would look like. "Umm, Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Your Father, what does he resemble?"

"Oh, right, I forgot you've never met him before." Allen looked up at Krory. "If he is out of his clown suit he usually wears a beaten up suit normally with striped green and yellow pants." Krory didn't say anything in fear of sounding insulting, but that kinda sounded strange. "The stripes are vertical. Ummm, his hair is black or a very, very dark brown. . . He looks like he's growing in a thin, small mustache. Oh! He almost always has a top hat."

Well, he was very descriptive. Krory will give him that.

Looking in every open shop they could find or a cheap place to buy food, they searched. They practically turned the place upside down. Krory hoped nothing happened to him and seeing disturbance in Allen's eyes, he decided to bring up a conversation. "So Allen, when did you and your Father first join the circus?"

Allen was silent for a second before he decided to answer. "My Father was in the circus for ten years or so. I'm not sure exactly. . . . I travelled with him for quite some time before I actually changed position from errand boy to a real performer. It might've been four years ago when I became a clown."

"And you enjoy this?" Krory wondered.

"Of course." Allen stopped, staring at his feet. "At first I hated it. I hated the circus, but then I changed. The circus has become family to me. It's so much fun if you take the time to know the place."

"A family?" Krory repeated, remembering his family back home at the Order.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Me?" Krory pointed at himself, waiting for Allen to answer. "I'm Arystar Krory III!"

"Nice to meet you Krory."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Allen."

Beginning the search again from scratch, they investigated the city again. Allen heard a loud bellowing from a tainted place that he hated. Turning his head, he found Mana, but he found another red-haired man drinking liquor like no tomorrow and surrounded by woman in a bar. Allen twitched with annoyance. It could get in trouble for going in the bar, but he had to. He just had to get rid of Krory for a moment. If Krory found _him_ then. . . who knows? What was he supposed to do, lie?

Allen turned towards Krory who was distracted by a stand with toys and antiques. He seemed to of actually forgotten about Allen. Seeing this as Allen's chance and praying Krory would stay distracted long enough, Allen ran in the bar, immediately wanting to plug his nose. "For the love of god!" Allen grumbled quietly.

Pushing through the crowd, stumbling forward, he passed the dancing standing people as quick as possible. Most were too drunk to care he was a underage. Still, out of worry, he fastened his pace. "Mana!" Allen cried.

Mana turned his head, shock running across his face. What was Allen doing in the bar? "Allen!"

Cross glared at Allen and Allen glared back, but cowering behind Mana at the same time. "Where have you been all day! Everyone's worried and you didn't tell me a thing! I've been looking fro you for over an hour now!" Allen exclaimed.

"Calm down. I was just trying to convince Cross to go back to the tents. It's not working too well." Mana responded.

"Why? So he'll steal one of our beds or bring a lady. . ." Allen blushed, remembering the many times Cross brought a woman back with him either when he had to go with Cross somewhere or when Mana wasn't around. "Nevermind. Please come back. Let him be."

"Allen I can't do that."

"Well, you're gonna have to." Allen took a deep breath. "There's a group of exorcists at the circus."

Cross fell silent and narrowed his eyes, the air tensing and he actually asked the woman to leave! "Who?"

"A group of exorcists. I know two names at best right now, but they've been there all day. I don't know what they're doing here. I wouldn't be surprised if they're trying to retrieve _you_!" Allen informed.

"Marian. . . . ?" Mana mumbled.

"How long are they going to be there?" Cross demanded, grabbing Allen by the collar.

Allen flinched as the scent of alcohol filled his nostrils. He resisted the urge to shout. He didn't want to gain attention. "How-how am I supposed to know?"

"Find out!"

"That's not fair to Allen. You're just lucky we're covering up for you." Mana told him.

"Whatever. I don't care how you do, just get them out of here." Cross ordered, ignoring Allen's silent retaliations.

"Why don't you get out of here?" Allen replied.

"What was that?"

"No-nothing."

Cross let Allen go, making Allen fall on the ground. Mana helped him off the ground and guided him back outside. Allen coughed when fresh air entered his lungs. "Let's go back Allen."

"Hang on, there's an exorcist here with me." Allen searched the area. "Krory!"

Krory turned around, apologizing repeatedly because of being distracted and bowed on the ground, flopping around like a fish out of water. "Krory. . . Krory. . . . Krory!" Allen sighed. "It's okay."

Krory sniffled, crying slightly, "Really? Huh, Allen, is that your-"

"Yes, this is my Father, Mana Walker. Father, that's Krory." Allen explained.

"Hello sir." Krory greeted, getting on his feet.

Mana tipped his head. "Good evening."

"Shall we go back now? We need to get up early tomorrow and I'm tired." Allen said.

"Aye."

It wasn't a long walk back. When they arrived a few exorcists were sitting around outside waiting for them. Most likely they were thinking about coming after Allen and Krory soon. "You're back!" Lavi cheered.

Lavi was awfully happy. Allen was a little weirded out by him, but he'll soon get used to it. Thinking about the day's events, Allen yawned, causing Lavi get close to him and stare at him. "Whoa little buddy, you look pretty tired. Maybe you should get some rest."

"I was-" Allen was interrupted by another yawn. "I was planning on it."

Mana put his hand on Allen's shoulder and lightly pushed Allen towards their bare room. "Come on little one, time for bed. It's already past your curfew." Mana teased.

"It is not!" Allen protested.

"You have a curfew?" Lavi questioned.

"No-not really. Only on days we got to leave early in the morning or something."

"Uh-_huh_."

Allen let the subject go and inhaled. Pointing at the smallest tent at the back. "If you need anything I'll be in there. I mean it, come get me if you need anything at all. I won't get mad, promise." Allen said, Mana still dragging him.

"M'kay." Lavi let him know he listened. "See ya later sleepy."

Allen and Mana approached their resting area. Once inside they got ready for bed. Allen flopped on the bed and covered up with his blanket. He was curious to know what Cross was going to do. Hopefully take off. He wasn't going to do what his Master asked of him this time. Allen was sure they were here to get him, so why hadn't he said anything? There was something that worried him, something that kept him from talking to them. "You know you couldn't turn Cross over to them right now." Mana said, laying down in his own bed.

Mana blew out the candle that lit the room and Allen turned on his side, watching through the hole in his tent. He could see the moon shining brightly in the starry sky. He had a good view from here. The hole wasn't big nor small. Just right to see many things. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because then you'd be letting them know you're acquainted with him. Not only that, you'd be telling them you know about the Order, Allen. You should know that people have spotted you by now and-"

"I get it Mana."

"How many times must I tell you not to interrupt. Not just that, I'm your Father, call me Father." Mana said.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Are you ready to go?"

The world spun by slowly as Mana awaited his answer. "I don't know yet. I want to help, seriously, however, that would mean I'd be leaving you, right?"

Mana hesitated, knowing the answer far too well. He knew a little about the Black Order, but he knew more about the enemy. He didn't want Allen to go to the Black Order. Not because he didn't want to leave Allen, because of a deeper meaning. . . . That's what he told himself. Over the years he's grew fonder of Allen. Allen really has become his son. His closest family. His most precious item, but is he more precious than _him_? "Maybe, Allen."

The young boy let his body loosen up to ease himself. He closed his eyes and softly breathed in and out. "I love you, Father."

"I love you, Allen."

"G'night."

"_Good_ night."

* * *

**I got nothing to say this time except keep reviewing! Please, oh, and again, thanks for reading! PS: What do you think this smiley looks like, =0 } ? **

** ~Anon Novelist~ **


	5. The Troublesome General

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM  
**

**Chapter 5**

**The Troublesome General**

The first few hours of the day began with packing up what was left of the circus and putting them in a horde of huge carriages ran by their horses. They were able to keep most people off their feet and on the carriages for the trip-the exorcists continued to walk not wanting to seem rude or anything, but watching also-and because of the nice people they were, they took turns for a period of time with who would walk for this many miles. They took a decent amount of breaks for a good amount of time.

Often the younger fellows in the circus would run around out of boredom and complained, asking when they would get there. Frankly, Kanda was losing his own patience with it, but saying nothing about it. "Ignore them, Kanda." Marie repeatedly said, sighing almost each time.

"Yeah, they're not nearly as noisy as you." Daisya said sarcastically, only he finding humorous.

Everyone spent that whole day traveling which almost everyone used to. It wasn't as loud as they-the exorcists-thought it'd be and the day wasn't all worthwhile. Lenalee once claimed they hadn't even seen Allen that day except for at the times they stopped to eat. There was a possibility he was able to stay in one of the carriages all day.

The next day the beginning was a little boring. To get an early start, most grown-ups got up bright and early and got the carriages moving. They didn't even wake half the exorcists who they let sleep in the carriages for a more comfortable stay since the ground was cold and hard that night.

Lavi slept a few hours in the carriage before he had woken up. Oh, he woke up only because Bookman swatted him. "Wake up, Lavi!" He ordered.

The red-headed teen opened his eyes and yawned. "What old Panda?"

Growing irritation forced Bookman's fist to form and he punched Lavi in the face, waking Lavi up completely. "Don't call me that!"

"Okay, okay, I got it. No need to get so rough!" Lavi whined, rubbing away his soreness.

Daisya laughed at Lavi once Bookman hopped off the carriage and walked up front. Lavi sat up and looked around, remembering yesterday's events. It wasn't that late, maybe not even nine AM. The reason why he says this is because Lenalee was still asleep and Miranda, too. Tiedol was talking to a few children around 12 or so and sketching. Lavi took notice to the many children in this circus, thinking the women must produce a lot here. Then, he also remembered many of them performed in the carnival. What a talented group.

Allen offered Lavi a wet towel seeing how Lavi had been sweating on this hot, dry day while he had been sleeping. Lavi gladly took it and thanked him, eyeing the boy who walked behind the carriage. "Good morning. . .um. . ."

"Lavi."

"Lavi, good morning, Lavi." Allen commented.

"Why'd you come back here?" Daisya asked, practically being rude.

"Nigel thought you would be hot back here by now. They sent me back here to give you all some water and cool towels." Allen answered despite Daisya's rudeness.

"Why, thank you young man." Tiedol said, looking up from his drawings.

Allen nodded, but his eyes caught the mark on General Tiedol's jacket which he wore lazily today since it was unzipped and you could see his gruff clothing. His eyes shined with gold because of Tiedol's rimmed edges reflected in his eyes. Lavi traced Allen's gaze then gazed at the youngin' himself. Allen had a thing for staring at the rose cross.

Waving a hand in front of Allen's face, Lavi gained his attention. "Little man," He said, seeing frustration in Allen's eyes with the word little, smirking to himself because of that, but hurrying to the point, "Is there a reason why you keep staring at the coats, or specifically, the emblem that marks it?" Lavi glanced back at Tiedol, wondering why it was most of the time Tiedol he stared at. Then it hit him. "Have you seen this coat before!" Lavi shouted, pointing at General Tiedol's coat. "This gold one?"

At once, every exorcist that were half awake woke up and paid full attention, as did General Tiedol's students. They saw anger and hesitation in Allen's eyes. "Um, I, well," Allen looked at the dirt for a moment before looking back at the exorcists. He couldn't quite answer while looking at them. Nervously, he continued. "I have, rimming with gold with a gold emblem like that."

Lenalee propped herself up and leaned forward. "You have? Where, when?"

"Not long ago, really." A little girl chimed in, one that sat beside the General.

"What?" Kanda piped in.

A boy no more than a year older than she pointed at Tiedol's jacket. "He wore this coat just like you. He had a thing for yelling and messing with Shandy, Petunia, and my older sister."

"Yep, a meanie! Especially towards Allen. No matter how nice Allen was to him or how patient, he always called him stupid and dumb. He even made Allen do things for him." The girl added.

General Tiedol looked intrigued. "Hmm, really?" His eyes landed on the quiet Allen who looked away, either remembering the events or trying to forget them. Tiedol knew only one, possibly two, people who could do that. "Do you know this man's name or could you describe him?"

"Flaming red hair like him, but that's all I remember." the boy said, pointing at Lavi.

"Anything else?" Miranda hopefully asked.

They shook their head. The two were pretty young to remember something like mainly because they see people all the time. Lavi snapped his fingers and turned the carriage inside-out as he searched for his jacket and gloves underneath the blankets given to them. About a minute later he found them and rummaged through his pockets. Nobody would be surprised if he tore it apart. Finally, he pulled out a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it, then he held it up for Allen and the children to see. "This man?"

The kids smiled and nodded. "That's him! Flaming red, and half a masquerade mask like that." The boy stated.

With expectant eyes, General Tiedol eyed Allen as he fixated his glasses. "Do you recognize him, Allen?"

The kids looked at their favorite friend with apologetic faces and he exhaled with exasperation. "Yes, Cross Marian, right?"

"YES!" Lavi and Krory exclaimed, getting in Allen's face.

Allen held up his hands and drew back slightly, anxious because of them. "Guys, don't be so pushy. Allen, could you explain a little?" Lenalee inquired, sitting on her knees.

He couldn't tell them everything, but he was curious to know why they wanted to find Cross so badly. He was a General, sure, but who wouldn't want to get rid of him? Apparently them. ". . . . It. . . It depends. . . What do you want to know exactly?" Asked Allen.

"When did you last see him?" Tiedol wondered aloud.

Allen fell silent for a minute. Thinking hard and long. He didn't know if he should answer. "Please, Allen, Cross may be in danger. We need to find him and take him back with us." Miranda slowly said, careful with her words. "Will you please. . help us?"

"Danger?" Allen gaped at them with wide eyes and panic. Why would Cross be in danger? Which was precisely what he asked. "Why's he in danger?"

Too bad he wasn't thinking thoroughly. The exorcists had no idea what Allen had known and since the two kids were still there, they might not really tell him. Surprisingly, General Tiedol requested them to leave for a bit. All eyes belonging to the non-carnies went on him. "How much do you know about this man?" General Tiedol questioned.

There was evident hesitation in his eyes. "Allen, we need to find him. If not take to the Order, which we should seeing how he's been missing for five years neglecting his duties, at least follow him and protect him." Lenalee explained.

Mentally heaving a sigh, he straightened his back. Mana was going to mad at him. Cross was going to be infuriated and do all sorts of tormenting things to him. "I am conscious of most things about Cross. I am very aware of him being a General, and unfortunately I know about his damn habits! Bluntly, that man is a genuine demon. He could care less about anybody else other than himself. Sees women as nothing more or less than. . ." Allen stopped, blushing and covering his face. "Continuing on, I know that he holds a gun containing innocence and about his duty to the Black Order. I know _a lot_ about the man I never wanted to."

Miranda and Krory gulped. Lavi was a bit skittish now. Lenalee tipped her head, neither skittish nor scared. Just freaked out because of the way Allen described him. "It sounds fishy that a General and a man like Cross would tell you, a kid, about the Black Order. Any reason for that?" Bookman interrogated suspiciously.

Clenching and unclenching his jaw, he debated whether or not to tell them. "Does it matter why he told me?"

"That varies. Knowing about his innocence and his personality through and through, I'm sure there is a good reason." Tiedol said, catching Allen's skeptical expression. "Maybe that's a matter to discuss later. Do you know where Cross is?"

Allen's lips pursed together. It was plain to see Allen wouldn't tell them. Before he'd admit he can't, Kanda unsheathed his trusty sword and pressed it up to Allen's throat, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Where's the General kid?" Kanda demanded to know.

The sword shook him up for a minute, than he narrowed his eyes. "Kid? I'm not much younger than you or Lavi and Lenalee! I'm 15, thank you!" Allen shouted.

Laughter was patent in Kanda's eyes. Lavi nearly hunched over into a ball. His shoulders shook, trembling fiercely, hand covering mouth and dropping Cross' picture. He was about to laugh. Daisya just laughed, not caring. Allen's eyes grew with anger and vexation. "What's so funny!"

He really hated it when people thought of him as little. Right now, their reaction was uncalled for. "No-nothing." Lavi said.

Kanda gave a smug look. "Where's the General shortstack?"

Allen just about fell on his face and his brow twitched. Now there was no denying his furiousness now. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Allen seethed while Lavi burst into laughter.

General Tiedol groaned, palming his face. "Kanda!" Lenalee yelled, however, trying not to laugh herself.

Kanda sheathed Mugen and got in Allen's face, smugger than previously. "Short. Stack. Did you get it this time beansprout? Do I need to repeat it again, Moy-a-shi?"

Allen turned red with boiling anger. "I heard you the first time!"

"Then don't ask unnecessary question dipshit!" Kanda growled.

"It was a skeptical question jack-"

"What's going on?" Mana questioned, poking his head back there with them, raising a brow at Allen. "Eh?"

Allen froze mid-sentence because of his Father was standing right there. He had enough respect for him to not swear in front of him. He was the man who raised him. Besides, he'd learned a long time ago that it could be the dumbest thing Allen could ever do. So, to keep control, Allen stormed off to the front.

Kanda was not nearly as proud as everyone believed. More like he was satisfied. "Awww, there ya go again. Now you done it Yuu, we'll never find out where that man is!" Lavi complained.

Mana shrugged it off, following his son. "Allen, what's wrong? Allen?" Mana questioned him.

Allen didn't answer. Instead, he quickened his pace. It was a wonder as to why his feet didn't shake the ground or crack it with how much anger he was holding and how hard he stomped on the ground. All in all, Allen got to the first carriage and sat in it, mentally flipping out. "Wow, Allen's mad." Shandy commented.

Nigel lightly snickered, amused. "Isn't that something? You don't see that everyday."

"I don't think that's something to be happy about." Shandy corrected.

"I understand, but it makes you wonder which one angered him that much and how."

"I have a pretty good guess." Shandy confessed.

"Me, too."

Lavi calmed himself down. He was laughing like there was no tomorrow and Lenalee kept glaring at him, Daisya, and chewed out Kanda for five minutes. General Tiedol remained quiet. He was planning on saying something, but Kanda deserved a break after Lenalee's long speech. Bookman groaned with endless pique. "Immature brats."

Several hours later everybody forgot about it. They arrived at their destination. They found an easy place to set up their wonderland. Less than quarter of a mile away from town. That way, people could still walk to the circus or if visitors decided to come by to this town they have a chance to se their show, too. It took a long time, the rest of the day to be exact, to set up all the tents and and put the beasts where they belonged, tend to them, feed them, makes the beds, set everything else up, make a resting area in the back, AND then make dinner. Oh, and go shopping as well. It was chaotic. The funny thing is, most of the women got out of the building and constructing. Instead, they had the boy exorcists get to work. Marie, though they have no clue yet, may have been blind, but he was a much better helper than Lavi and Kanda and Daisya. Bookman and Tiedol got out of it, too. Ha, lucky them.

When the sun fell and the stars scattered across the sky and the moon rose, a fire burned and dinner served. Allen sat away from the crowded area and scurried to the top of a small hill, indulging in his pile of food, still hungry once he finished, but it wasn't like anybody here could afford enough for Allen's appetite. Also, he continued to give a portion of his food to the exorcists even though he knew they could buy their own. Allen was far too nice at times.

Marie, deciding to help his friends, trailed up the hill and sat beside Allen. The slender child was laying down and was eyeing the sky with wonder. Not that Marie would know. "Allen?" Marie questioned, making sure the boy heard him.

"Hmmm?"

"I wanted to apologize for Kanda's behavior earlier."

After that was said, Tiedol came out of nowhere and was drawing the night sky with happiness, spoke: "I agree, forgive Kanda. Please don't let it get to your head."

Allen didn't answer. He just laid there. "It's just how Kanda is. You can understand that, can't you?" Tiedol added just in case, practically pulling the guilt trick.

Unfortunately, Allen did understand. He was once, after all, like that. "It's okay. I hadn't predicted it. So it surprised me, quite the bombshell actually. Though I suppose I should be used to it by now." Allen uttered.

"Glad to hear it." Tiedol grinned. "Do you often stare at the night sky?"

Unconsciously Allen replied with a yes and a nod. "They're so beautiful. A long time ago I found it easy to release my anger by laying under the sky at night and star gaze. I think it's amazing what our world creates all on its own, not being man-made." Allen rambled on and on, until he felt weird speaking about this sort of stuff to total strangers. Then, they were exorcists. "You're Marie, right?"

Marie answered with a simple bow of his head. "What do you think?"

"Of the stars?" Marie asked, a grim smile on his face. "Allen, I'm blind."

A few seconds passed. Allen melodramatically reacted, sitting up straight and panicked. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't know, I mean, I didn't mean to-I didn't. . .I. . . Sorry! I just didn't suspect that you couldn't see because you're a. . . and you earlier. . .and um, I am terribly-"

"Allen, calm down. You need to breathe." Marie said worriedly, hearing Allen's lungs freeze for a moment and his heart skip a beat because of the lack of oxygen and the outrageous alarm he experienced. Out of breath, Allen panted and took his advice. "It's alright, Allen. You didn't know, no harm done. I don't take it as offense." Marie announced, making Allen relax.

The General chuckled lightly. Allen Walker was an odd fella, but his unique characteristics isn't something to underestimate either. "Before I lost my sight, "Marie started, gaining his mentor's deliberation, "I hardly looked up at the sky. Those few times I did, I remember how lovely they were. Dim or bright, it was a sight to admire."

In awe and with subtlety, Allen used his elbows to keep himself supported as to keep him from falling. Using this peaceful moment, Lavi snuck up behind them and took in Allen's appearance. Pale skin, slender frame, cute for a little boy, dirty brunette hair, gray or mercury-like eyes filled with endless warmth and gloriousness yet somehow, a little bit of sadness he masked, his clothes were ratty and torn. Maybe a little decent, but holes here and there. His hair was messy and didn't show any signs of being cleaned or brushed too well in a long time. His face was dirty here and there. Getting closer to Allen and sitting beside him, earning a brief peek, he could smell Allen a little. He didn't stink, but he wasn't perfect. Meaning, he needed a bath. "Hey buddy."

"Hi."

It felt like forever sitting there in silence. It wasn't bad. The breeze was nice. It was a tad chilly. No one yelled. You could hear crickets chirp as the noise died down at the bottom of the hill. Then, some kind of concern washed over Allen. What made it worse, it was for Cross. "What exact danger is General Cross in?" Allen out-of-the-blue inquired.

"Can I?" Lavi asked to no one in particular.

"Go ahead. He's already aware of us." Tiedol muttered.

"You're aware of akuma, correct?" Lavi's speech launched with a question.

"Yes, I am."

The air tensed enough to send shivers down Allen's back. Lavi was serious. Dead serious. "How about the Millennium Earl?"

Allen reflected on memories he had long since buried away to never be spoken or thought of again. "Dreadfully, yes."

For a moment, Lavi thought about his response, then continued. "You may or may not know this, but the Millennium Earl creates the akuma through sorrow and death. We knew about this. What many did not know about was the Clan of Noah. They've shown up in certain periods of time then disappeared without a trace. They have now let themselves known to the Black Order, declaring full-on war to say the least, meaning our war we've been fighting for over a hundred years has just intensified. The Noah Clan is a clan of family of 13 people. We know few facts that are accurate about them. One is that they are immensely strong. They almost killed two of the exorcists here with us and achieved in killing several. One of those victims was General Kevin Yeager.

"The innocence he carried, including his own were destroyed. The Earl and his followers are looking for the Heart of innocence, which you might later find out about. All I can say is that General Yeager didn't possess it. That's why we need to find General Cross and take him to the Order." Lavi colorfully explained.

Allen sat up, eyes hidden, but wider than the sky. A General had been killed? Generals were strong, the strongest! Cross may have been strong, but if outnumbered enough, even he could fail in battle, wouldn't he? Whether or not that could or will happen, Allen fretted over it. Repeatedly he told himself General Cross, his mentor, his tormenter, his teacher, Mana's friend, was be okay. He was strong. He was different! Having not fought agains these people, not knowing this General, not knowing anything, it bothered Allen to no end. "Do you see why we must find him now? And any possibly accommodator?" Lavi questioned.

"Which reminds me, will you be going back sometime soon General?" Marie asked.

"Hmmm, if we find Cross before we take off, then yes, I'll go back. So long as Cross does as well."

Allen stood up. He had a pretty good idea where Cross was. Perhaps he should warn him? He was so confused. Mana told him not to tell. Cross ordered him not to tell. Everyone demanded the truth. The circumstances. . . Were far to great. "Cross most likely won't return to the Black Order. He hates it, but that's one thing I'll never understand about him. Seeing how he can hide from you guys and outwit you, manipulate everyone, I don't see why he still fight akuma and gather. . . innocence." You could tell Allen didn't really know anything about innocence. "He prefers to fight alone anyhow. That's why he doesn't have another exorcist with him."

"Of course, it's Cross Marian!" Tiedol exclaimed.

"Will you tell us where he is, if you know? At least hint us?" Lavi queried.

Allen scoffed, thinking back. "He'd kill me!" Thinking through it all, he further included, "I don't know where he is now. He was with us a few days ago and when we left the city the other day, we left him there. He might be far away now or nearby. Heck, he could even be hiding around he, watching us now. . . . Or peeping on the women, that pervert."

"Great, super." To add realism to his dull words, Lavi spun his finger in the air. "Whoop-di-do."

Anticipating a question to come, Allen knew someone would ask if Allen would help find Cross with them. Allen wouldn't know how to or where to begin. Also, he wouldn't leave without Mana's permission. He should call it a night and move on. Think about it tonight as he rested up. He had to practice tomorrow. He needed to prepare for the need performance. "I'll see you all tomorrow. G'night." Allen grabbed his plates and left.

Leaving them, Tiedol thought aimlessly about him. Why would Cross tell him? That brought up so many questions just knowing Cross told him, and with how well the boy knew the man. He meditated about this. . . . . . . .

* * *

**Fourth chapter now! I really like this one. Favorite scene with Kanda. Anyways, continue reading and continue reviewing. Also, thanks fictiongurl5335 for your review. I very much appreciate that. It's extremely motivational. I hope you're right, too.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews! Thanks for taking to read! That alone is an honor!**

**~ ~Anon Novelist~ ~**


	6. Their Wits, Fine Trick

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Their Wits, Fine Trick!**

When Allen woke up, which he was one of the first this time and he woke up before his Father this time, he did the dishes, made his quick breakfast. He found all the posters for the circus and sorted them out, setting them on the table. He made sure there were no akuma hiding around. If Allen found some he disposed of them fast, also making sure nobody was watching. Allen got his clown outfit and hurried to take a warm bath in silence after gathering all his clown act belongings.

Allen did a few more tedious chores before he filled the metal tub with water, checking it so it would be warm. Double checking for soap, shampoo, and a towel. He gathered a new pair of clothes that were cleaned a few days ago, but forever stained. He mentally took a note to make sure he took money out of his next earnings to buy an extra pair of clothes. Possibly two.

Stripping himself, he climbed in the tub. Since it was so early, he took his sweet time. His skin would turn a light pink from the hot water. He washed his body clean, including the makeup he used to cover his scarred face and the brown hair dye, only that which Mana knew about as far as Allen was concerned. He used a whole lot of shampoo to clean this dye out. In fact, he had his own special shampoo just to do so and the regular shampoo that cleaned his hair off dirt and dandruff if any. Since he wasn't scratching his head, he figured he didn't need to add bugs for lice. Allen had them once in his life. He never wanted them again.

After thoroughly bathing, Allen grabbed his towel and dried himself, putting his clothes on. Allen ruffled his hair with the towel and wrapped it around his neck, slipping his socks and shoes on. After taking care of everything, he dyed his hair as quick as possible, but then he heard someone. It was maybe a few minutes in. The least he's ever done it was ten minutes. Acting fast, checking to make sure his hair was brown, Allen cleaned everything up, hiding his red scar he'd gotten years ago because of that devastating incident. Having no time to think about it, Allen buttoned up his shirt and slipped on his left glove. As he finished these odd-ends, somebody knocked on the door. Yes, the bathroom was specially made for these carnies. hat way they had a single good luxury other tan the joy of performing. That thrill you got after each show knowing you did well. Allen could still remember the first time he got paid on this job.

But that was beside the point.

Allen dashed to the door, opening it. Lavi stood there, brows furrowed and wrinkles on his face. "What's that horrid smell?"

Damn, Allen forgot how bad the dye smelled if you rushed it. It wasn't really his fault he had to cleaned the junk out of his hair so fast. It was Lavi's! Lavi was the really lazy type, he had observed, so he was confused as to why he was up at dawn. "Uh, I don't really know. It was like that when I got here." Allen mumbled, making no eye contact.

Lavi saw right through his bizarro mask. He was being shy for some reason. Allen was definitely hiding something. Observing him, Lavi looked him up and down from head to toe and back. It took a minute before he saw something brown and wet slipping down Allen's wet locks. He was still a little wet from either a shower or bath, but brown coming off him does not happen after a bath. Meaning, there was some sort of gunk in the child's hair.

It was easily distinguishable. It was hair dye. Whatever reason Allen had, he wanted it to stay a secret really bad and it was personal. Lavi let it slid with that. The dye he let go, but there was something else falling down Allen's cheek. It was a tannish-pale white color for skin. There was a fine red mark barely seeable on his left eye and upper cheek. Apparently Allen Walker had more secrets than anyone first believed. He was now conspicuous. "Anyway, shortstack, you almost done? I need to use the bathroom really bad." Lavi remarked.

"Ye-yeah, give me a sec. I'll be right out." Without another word, Allen slammed the door. He stuffed all his dye and makeup crap in his bag of clown toys and such. He took whatever he could and slipped on his other glove, putting the makeup on faster and more decently for his face and getting rid of any unnecessary blemishes. Once he did this, he left the room. "Catch you later, Lavi!" Allen said and ran off.

Lavi eyed Allen. He thought he better keep an eye on him today. He was acting weird. However, it will have to wait because Lavi had to rush in the bathroom or pee his pants there. Hopping like a jittery bunny, Lavi entered the bathroom.

Allen exhaled with relief as he slipped his clown suit on. He laid his clown supplies on the ground, taking random things and memorizing what he had. He jumped on a ball not too much bigger than his feet clomped together. He used simple things to juggle. For example, pins and balls. He rolled around the arena. Before he got too much further with practicing, Allen got his favorite top hat Mana bought him last year and placed it on his head. Oddly enough, it fit in with the suit.

As time went by, Allen did all sorts of tricks. He was running low on energy because he was practicing for hours nonstop, but the children started gathering from within the carnival. They really loved it when Allen performed. He believed it was because he was so good to them, their friend, and they were close. If it wasn't him, it was Mana they'd say was their favorite person or clown here if you take their parents and family out of the equation. Most would pick somebody outside relatives anyway. They're too young to really understand the offense in that. He always knew about it, but when he was little, ALlen didn't give a hoot.

That's why Mana was his favorite person in the whole wide world. Mana would, so to speak, Allen's inspirational hero.

Allen would flip on the rubber ball and do a handstand on it with one hand. His body wasn't as steady as usual, but the kids couldn't tell the difference. The only thing though, his hat fell off. Ross, a 13-year-old, picked it up and placed it on his own head until Allen wanted it back. It slid passed Ross' eyes, making him push it up every-so-often.

The tricks-Allen did many common tricks. He mixed his tricks in with 'magic' from a magician or an illusionist. He did the endless rope trick up your sleeve. Allen practiced his quarter behind the ear trick. Mana loved it so much, Allen thought he'd try it. Seeing how Mana learned it when he was younger than Allen. It was tougher than it first seems. Another trick, a simple one for entertaining these kids was easy. He took a deck off cards and shuffled them, making the rubber ball he was standing on be still. By now, Lavi, Bookman, and Mana were in the arena watching like hawks. Other carnies-rude to say to them-took a peek when they passed by. That was all.

Holding the cards in his hand, he gave each of the kids a card, closing his eyes. Then, he took a random card out of the deck, also making sure they saw the deck of cards before he drew his one card, rolled up his sleeves, and made sure they wouldn't believe he cheated. Now he felt like a magician and not a clown. Getting to the point, he held up his drawn card. "Is this your cards?" He asked.

The kids looked at their cards then back at Allen's. They gasped and repeated the process, even taking other's kids' cards to double check. They were all the same! Allen jumped off the ball, bowing and they clapped. He did a lot more than he you know right now, but he didn't want to spoil his tricks. Especially not the good ones. "Allen." Mana said cheerfully.

Allen stood up straight, listening to him. When Mana pulled out the sticks with strong, clear strings and a cup of worms or food left-overs from apples, etc., Allen grinned. It'd been about a week. They casually do this every few days. So you knew he was brimming with excitement. "Coming Father!" Allen claimed, running over to him with his junk. Once outside, Allen got back in his normal clothes just by slipping the suit off.

"There's a big creek just up ahead. I saw many fish there. I think it'll be a good spot to go." Mana claimed.

Allen nodded, taking his pole. Along the way, Allen and Mana chatted away over little things, past performances and experiences. Neither one knew they'd be seeing General Tiedol and Kanda. General Tiedol was drawing once again. Kanda was grumbling about it. "Let's go!"

Allen had a gut feeling that it wasn't about this place, not the creek. It had to be about the General safety issue. . . . "Hello there, you wouldn't mind if we fish here, would you?" Mana said, brining Allen out of his thoughts.

"Not at all, go ahead." Tiedol graciously said.

Allen skipped across the creek with the help of stepping stones. He got on the other side and ran up and down the creek, trying to find the perfect spot to fish. Mana stayed on the other side and watched Allen with a smile. "I think you take fishing too seriously." Mana stated.

"Wha-no! I just want to make sure we get some fish. Saves us some spare change for later." Allen said, finding a good spot with a giant stone to sit on or to stand on. He threw the reel in and the hook made a little _blurp _sound. Allen had put a piece of an apple and a dead worm on the hook while he came here. Mana soon tossed his hook in the water about five feet away from Allen's.

"Hey, Kanda! General Tiedol!" Lenalee shouted cheerfully as she, Miranda, and Krory approached the two. She paused when she saw Allen. He always ended up with them at some point. "Allen?" She followed the strong she could hardly see, but thankfully the sun was shining directly on it.

Allen wondered why they were always so close together, then he had a good idea. He thought they were trying to keep the General safe. Meaning, Daisya, Lavi, and Bookman were most likely on watch. Marie, too. Mana saw a glint in Allen's curious eyes as he rammed the stick in the sand to stand tall. Maybe Allen was talking to them too much.

"Hello Allen!" Krory greeted, sitting on the grass behind him. Allen was sitting in the steep area along the creek where the ground looked eroded from a past flooding or something. Simply, Allen was about five feet down or so. Sitting on the rock, his head popped over the edge of the ground. "What are you doing?"

Krory looked uncanny because of how interested he was about this. Did he really not know what fishing was? "Fishing." Allen answer blandly, tipping his head. The motion made Kanda think he acted like a stupid child while Miranda found it cute. "I'm trying to catch fish with this pole. Not a fancy one, but it's sturdy." Allen described.

"Heh, amazing!"

Allen childishly smiled, chuckling a little. He took the time to remember how he reacted when he first learned about fishing. Mana thought it'd be punishment because he always said he hated fish when he was younger. So Allen had to catch his own fish and eat it for dinner. It turned out to be the perfect challenge for him. It did prove to be a hassle until he got the hang of it. And though he never told Mana how much he loved fishing, Mana could see the light in his eyes when he was fishing. "Do you not know how to fish Krory?" Allen posed a question.

"Uh, not really. Well, sort of." Krory sheepishly responded.

Lenalee mused at the two boys. She stood nearby, making a list of Allen's great qualities. He's lovable, an adorable boy-she blushed while thinking about that, he's exceedingly kind and generous. Allen was so sweet. Just like candy! A strange comparison for a human.

Lenalee's eyes wandered, falling on Mana who watched Allen with amusement. Lenalee recognized the warmth in Mana's eyes. They were the same warmth Komui had for Lenalee, the exact warmth Allen welcomed them with, the very warmth General Tiedol had towards his pupils. This warmth was stunning. She realized just how much Allen was like Mana, but all the while, so different!

"Can you show me how to fish?" Krory wondered.

"I could, but I can't do much until a fish snags the hook. So you'll have to wait. Okay?" Allen said, sitting on the stone in a comfortable way, hands in front of him, laying flat against the stone, ready to catch the fishing pole whenever a fish takes the bait. "I don't think it'll take long today."

"If it's that fun why don't you just jump in and catch them with your damn hands?" Kanda snorted.

Allen ignored him. He blocked Kanda out completely. "Father, did you let anyone know where we went?" Allen questioned.

"I did this time." Mana paused, staring at his wonderful son, then sighed. "However, I need to talk to you later."

Allen acted like a child, being all jumpy and excited. He could see a dark gray spot speeding towards his hook. It looked pretty big for a creek fish. "About what?"

Mana's smile turned crooked. Allen would be mad. "The circus." He curtly said.

Allen still didn't get it. He couldn't even tell Mana was trying to be faint so an argument or a flash of anger dispute get put on in front of the exorcists, the strangers. "Why? Are we running low on money or something?" Allen asked.

"No, definitely not that." Mana laughed, seeing the concern for food in Allen's rare eyes. "We'll talk later, Allen."

"Why not now?" Allen muttered, though half interested.

Before Mana could speak another word, Allen's pole trembled, It was starting to be pulled out of the sand. Instantly Allen's hands reached for it. Allen mistakenly fell forward and almost lost the pole. He tightened his grip and sat up, yanking on the pole as the string got tight and straighter. Allen pulled and pulled, reeling back the thin, clear line and the fish started jumping in and out of the water. It was so easy to do this now. Mainly because he was strong. . . He supposed that was one thing he could actually thank Cross for.

Water got all over Allen and Krory as the fish flopped around on the surface then in Allen's hands. Krory was naturally amazed. "That was quick." Miranda muttered.

"He actually accomplished something." Kanda growled.

Allen slanted his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Allen, just ignore him. Kanda is never nice." Lenalee said, offering a smile.

Allen thought about what she said, noting his Dad was here, and dropped it. Kanda didn't it. "Pathetic beansprout."

Allen twitched, cutting the line and setting the fish on the ground. He pulled some of the string out of the reel and then tied a new hook on it, placing a small piece of an apple on the hook. Kanda was being smug and kept sneering beansprout at him, trying to trigger Allen. The ebony-eyed teen was just so angry right now. Alternatively, he released it on Allen rather than the vampire or useless woman who cried and repeated her apologizes, or on General Tiedol who knew just how to illy humor him! Allen was an easy target. Just a single word set him off. "Stop calling me that, please." Allen said at first as he tossed the hook back in the creek. After a few more times, his hands trembled out of his disagreeable will. "Knock it off!" he demanded next.

"The day you actually grow up from being such a short loser I'll stop calling you beansprout, idiot, but then, that's never going to happen." Kanda said.

Allen angrily jabbed the fishing pole deep in the sand. He stomped over to Kanda and glared at him. Kanda stood up just to anger him with that smirk he held because of how much taller he was compared to Allen. "Like I said, you're a beansprout." Kanda said cooly.

Allen's face turned red with anger. "Stop calling me that! I'm not short!"

Kanda snorted, "Not short my ass!"

"You know you got one hell of a temper and a pretty damn colorful language! If you're so unhappy here then take your sorry rear-end someplace else where they welcome assholes like you!" Allen screamed, surprising himself with his own language. He never swore that much. Perhaps being called beansprout constantly by Kanda and Cross aggravating him these past few days-even when not present-was getting to him. "I don't care why you're here, I don't care what you do. Just keep your mouth shut if you-"

Before Allen could go much further, Mana appeared beside him with disappointment in his eyes. His nose scrunched up and ion distaste and long before Allen could express how sorry he was, Mana stuck a yellow-tan rectangular object in Allen's mouth. It didn't take long for everyone to grasped that it was a bar of soap.

General Tiedol looked intrigued at the odd punishment for speaking so foully a moment ago. Although, Allen picked at the soap, bending over and about to choke because the soap was pushed deep into his mouth. It was wet and slippery, so it took a minute before he could get it out. Kanda's eyes showed rising amusement. Krory, Miranda, and Lenalee were kind enough to feel bad for Allen as he coughed and scurried over to the water, pouring it in his mouth and gurgling, trying to get the soap out of his mouth.

Lenalee knelt down beside him and Allen peered at her from the corner of his eyes. His emotions were utterly hard to define. All of them were mixed. By time he got most of the bitterness out of his mouth, he laid on his back and panting. "Al-Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee questioned in doubt.

"That's. . . . is nas-nasty!" Allen's chest heaved, puffing up and down. He was out of breath. You couldn't blame him. He almost drowned himself to get the soap out of his mouth.

Allen turned his head a little to stare at Lenalee who placed her hand on his, a small, sympathetic smile on her face. Allen admired the softness and tranquility she possessed. He knew well enough that could be deadly or very good. Still, with the sun brightly lit behind her, Allen was able to see all her traits and her expression. This was the first time he took the time to get a good look at her.

Her eyes were a rare color like Allen's. A deep violet that radiated. Her softness was engraved on her face and it gave Allen this undistinguishable feeling that was tremendously good. Her gentle features adorned her well. Allen had to admit, Lenalee was beautiful! Lenalee was alluring, appealing, you name it. He'd never seen a girl like her before in his life. Not even those women Cross had flirted with, brought back with him, or walked around town with. Speaking of which, he felt bad she had to retrieve General Cross Marian.

So bad he was about to tell her how to find him and how to they could trick him into going back to the Order. Allen was about to drag Cross there himself for making Lenalee go through this much trouble. Because not only was she pretty, her soul was beautiful. Just the way she acted these few days were proof enough.

The exorcist was concerned. Allen wasn't speaking and he just stared at her. He had to understand what she felt because he sat up and tried saying something, but it wasn't directed towards her. "Tha. . .That was mean!" Allen coarsely bawled.

Mana held an innocent smile. It was no wonder these two were clowns. "Don't say such wretched words in front of me again, Allen. I disapprove strongly. You're not a little child anymore so the consequences will get worse." Mana calmly said.

Allen groaned and closed his eyes. Just how many people ever had soap thrown in their mouth? "That's one way to shut somebody up, isn't it?" Lavi chimed, appearing out of the trees and bending over to get a look at Allen, eyes squinting. He could see that red mark a little. If his eye had not been trained to see the smallest details, he would be blind to it. "It explains why you act the way you do all the same. Out of respect and these odd punishments."

Allen wanted to slap that grin off Lavi's face he could see through his closed eyes. He just knew it was there. His eye sparkling with prideful knowledge and delight. Allen disregarded the exorcists. "I'm sorry, Father." Allen whispered.

Allen missed the days Mana whacked Allen with a newspaper. He scarcely did so anymore.

A panicked noise from Krory and Miranda gained everybody's attention and Allen cracked open a single eye. His fishing pole was caught again by a fish. Seeing how Allen felt out-of-mood, Lenalee galloped over to them and grabbed the pole that was slipping out of their hands. Lenalee had never done this before in her life either, but she was able to keep a firm grip. However, that grip was loosening. She didn't want to lose his fishing pole.

Just as she was about to let go, Allen turned up behind her, his arms passing her sides and grabbing the fishing pole. Lenalee's back pressed up against Allen's chest. His head was beside hers, his cheek virtually touching Lenalee's. Regardless of Allen moving around and helping Lenalee pulled the pole back and forth, his hand edgily moving around as he pulled and reeled the line, Lenalee felt comfortable there. Lenalee sensed a protected sense of safety. His body heat emanated off of him and embraced her. Lenalee didn't want to move away.

This feeling she had was bliss. The feeling Allen gave her right there. When the fish was flopping around at their feet and he snickered, Lenalee giggled as a sense of pride washed over her. Allen helped her, she helped him. They caught the fish together. "That was fun." Lenalee absently declared.

Allen smiled again. It was boring to wait for the fish, but when you had it, it got so much fun. A dull start can turn into so much more. It reminded him of life. Rugged, jagged, and bumpy, that was his life before, even now it continues like that, but happiness spreads and joy, and laughter, and promising potential. Life was greater than Allen would have expected when he was a child. Now he expect so much more.

Standing there with Lenalee, helping her, it gave Allen this tangible feeling he couldn't hate. Lenalee was special, different from the girls he met before. He was yearning to find out why. "You did awesome!" Allen specified. "All of you!"

Lenalee unconsciously scooted closer to Allen and General Tiedol held back a laugh. What a wild even! They met wonderful people, that's what he thought at first, now he was wondering how important they would become. What would be their significance? Not to mention the friendship growing here with everybody.

_What sort of bonds will form from here on? _Froi asked himself.

* * *

**I love this chapter. Suspicions grow, bonds are shared, joy is spread, funny doings, and more. Just wait, more's to come! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading! ~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	7. Wrought Stewed

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 7**

**Wrought Stewed**

Allen sat on a bench, staring at the children play. _By now_, he thought, _we're mostly teenagers_. Allen counted them, wondering just how many there were in actuality. Maybe 12 or 11. That was all. It always struck him that there was more than that, but there wasn't. "They're cute, aren't they?" Daisy randomly spoke. She'd been sitting beside him for quite some time. As did the twin acrobats. Tanya and Telbo. Yep, Telbo. "Don't you remember being like that? Growing up in a carnival of awe?"

The fraternal twins-because one was a boy and the other a girl, however, they looked a lot alike if you didn't mix the genders-chirped lively. "Yep, yep." They had this link that often scared Allen. It was like they could read the other's mind or they have this strange insync mind wavelength or something. Almost everything they did was in unison. "Yep, yep!" They even had a knack for repeating themselves.

Allen stood up and leaned forward against the railing. His hair messily fell in his face, but he merely blew it away. His brown and tacky vest that had three buttons. He never buttoned those up. Thus, it fell The outfit he wore was a lot like one he wore when he was a child, the day he met Mana, but he lost the red scarf a long time ago. His hair was just about the only difference. It was in a need for a trim and it was sloppy and uneven somehow.

Unlike his younger years, he grinned to add to his oh-so elegant appearance. He didn't play with the other kids in the circus much until he hit 11 or so, but he remembered playing around with Mana. To think, Mana used to carry him out on his back for fun. Now he couldn't do it if he put all his effort in it. Allen was bigger, heavier, and taller and Mana was weaker and older. That's what he kept saying.

"Yeah." He said quietly and his word fell out of his mouth, matching his breathing.

Bookman hid in a shadowy area, watching from a distance. Since he came here, since he heard about Allen knowing more about Cross than any of them, Bookman has been keeping an eye on him. He found Allen peculiar. Apart from that, Bookman wanted to know why he dyed his hair and polished his face with makeup. He thought Lavi would come to him in question or babbling about these facts, but like always, unprofessionally, Lavi hadn't noticed. The apprentice of his had to cram these details in his useless head.

Allen didn't know Bookman had been there. He didn't even know the old man's name. Be that as it may, Allen wouldn't have mind anyhow. He knew more than anyone not to force information like that out of anyone. "Allen!"

In response, Allen perked up and leaned even further forward to meet the boy's eyes who had called out his name. This kid was the one who owned a monkey that was allowed to run around. The called him Jimbo. The kid named it after Telbo by using the Bo in his name. He said it fits the twin personality. Originally, the hat-wearing monkey was going to be called Taybo or Telya, but his guardian scorned him and so he put it simply to Jimbo. Funny thing is, his guardian has yet to figure out it was still named after Telbo. "What's up, Sen?"

"We're bored!" One of them averred.

"You can't be." Allen teasingly said.

"And why not?"

"Cause you were just laughing a minute ago and you look like you're having fun playing around." Said Allen like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're not bored."

"We are, we are!" they cheered, acting none less than interested. What a bunch of fakers, Allen mused jokingly.

Allen jumped over the railing and the kids lined up, trying to hide their smile. Their ages ranged from six to thirteen. They were placed out of order with height and age. Allen circled them and began tapping their heads, few adults watching, most teens watching, Bookman peering, and the kids giggling and snickering because of his playfulness.

Allen gently tapped a boy's head, another, another, a girl, and one more, saying, "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe," He paused, poking Sen in the cheek and leaning over to meet eye-level. "Tag, you're it."

Everyone blinked for a second. The kids surrounding Allen and Sen caught on and took off, spreading around the arena. Allen jogged away and hopped on a step-up podium that was painted red, yellow, purple, and green. Perfect for the circus.

Sen froze when Allen poked him and said "Tag, you're it". When everybody separated from him, he spun on his heels and pointed his pointer finger at Allen angrily, red in the face, and shaking with irritation. He stomped his foot once, twice, trice, four times, puffing out his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth as if to say something, but was found no words, or at least he couldn't utter his thoughts because there were far too many words in his mind to comprehend what word from another and how to pronounce it, and he wouldn't know if it'll come out nothing more than gibberish.

Allen snickered. It came out as mocking to Sen. So, he ran towards Allen in attempt to catch Allen. Allen just sidestepped and Sen fell on the podium. He rubbed his face and tried once more to catch Allen, but missed. Allen spotted a few of the players and ran towards them, causing Sen to chase him over there. The girls shrieked and they all split up. Sen got confused and changed his prey. It didn't take long for him to tag a girl with a teddy bear.

The girl tagged another girl than a boy became It. The reaction continued and you'd think the kids would get bored, but Allen made sure they didn't. He did funny tricks and cart-wheeled. He danced like a joker, the joker he was. Everyone that became it took a chance and tried to catch Allen, but to no avail. Finally, the fastest and most flexible girl got tagged because she let herself be tagged. Allen had to run faster and do a whole lot more to keep himself from getting tagged. Then finally, all the kids joined up and tried grabbing Allen. Using a team effort, they chased Allen. Everyone who watched them laughed, excluding our favorite panda.

Allen scratched his head and tried getting away from them, but it was hard. He jumped around and rolled on the ground. It was getting harder to get away from them. So he made a getaway. Allen boldly ran outside in the sunshine. Bookman merely picked up the tent and went under it. All the while, the children followed Allen.

By now, Allen was running around the mini tents and ran in then out of many of them. He was careful not to bump into anyone. This went on for some time before he found Mana. He waved as he passed.

A few minutes later, Allen took a break, hiding in the animal tent. Carla immediately neighed. Allen brought his finger to his lips to tell her to hush. She did so. Making sure none of the kids saw him or knew where he was, Allen fed Carla, laughing at the feel of her lips when she nuzzled the food out of his hand. It tickled. Once that was done, he took off. "Bye Carla!" He loved that horse.

One of the kids paused and panted, a smile gracing her face. She saw Daisya and Marie. Those two stuck together like glue. For some reason, everyone one of those people were always with somebody like them. Still, even as that weird and scary Japanese man leaned against something she couldn't name, but make out of wood, she approached them, tugging on Marie's sleeve. "'Cuse me, Sir." She said.

"Can I help you?" Marie asked.

"Have any 'ou saw Alln?" she asked in a cute child manner.

Marie listened to everything around them. He suspected nothing was wrong. The girl seemed happy, but he thought he ought to help her. "No, but have you tried looking around the animals?" Marie wondered happily.

She gasped. "Na, but I will. Th'nks Mis'r!" And she ran off.

"What was that about?" Daisya chirped.

"Who cares?" Kanda che'd.

Daisya rolled his eyes. Kanda was such a _worrywart_, a _true friend_. Everyone just _loves_ him. "Wow Kanda, you're so considerate. How joyful!"

* * *

Allen poked his head out of the tent doorway. He looked in every directions seeing none of the kids. He found Lenalee and Shandy discussing something. A few men scattered around, talking. Some smoked. Allen hated the smell because of Cross, but ignored it like always.

Rechecking, Allen saw none of the younger peeps. He found the panda-looking man. The pirate, Krory off in the distance pacing around, on guard. Miranda just got over a tantrum with apologizing to Nigel about something. Allen couldn't really hear. She'd calmed down. Lots of people were scattered about.

Seeing no threat, he exit the striped tent. Unbeknownst to him, the kids were hiding behind any object big enough enough. The carriage, a pole, a stack of wood, and more junk. Allen became an open target.

Not knowing anything about the kids, Allen walked around. After a bit, he placed his hands on his hips. Some people were starting to chortle. They knew something. It really irked him. Generally because they kept eyeing him, looking away and then looking back. Daisy and the twins were even out here tittering now. What was he missing. "Seriously, where in the world-"

"Allen!"

Allen twisted his head around to see Sen running at him. Smoothly Allen dodged, but then two minis tackled him from behind, sniggering. Allen tried taking them off and moved around, but one covered his eyes and the other hugged his neck. Allen smiled as the other children started climbing on him, attaching themselves to his arms, legs and torso. He did everything he could to take them off, but if he succeeded, they'd climb right back on. Then, to his strong dismay, they began tickling him. Allen bit his lip, but couldn't help but laugh. He knew his elders were. He could already imagine Shandy saying, "Oh goodness. There they go again."

Allen got on his knees, tugging the munchkins off him just to have them hop on his back. Lenalee giggled at the scene, thinking about how well he got along with even the children. "Okay, okay, mercy, mercy." Allen choked out of his spluttering laughter, "You win, you win." Allen plopped on the ground, rolling around as they slowly detached themselves. "I cave."

Allen opened his eyes, wiping away a tear of joy. They all surrounded him with proud grins. At the same time, they all touched some part of his body, speaking his old words, "Tag! You're it!" Then tumbled in exhaustion.

Allen sat up. The ones with energy left, hugged Allen with a crooked grin. "~Allen~" They sweetly said.

"Whatie?" He replied, imitating them.

"Give us a ride. I want a piggyback rise!"

Allen got on his knees and picked her up. When he stood up the others complained they wanted a ride unless the older ones said, "Pfft, I'm too old for that" but looked like they really wanted a ride. However, Allen didn't put her on his back. He carefully tossed her in the air by maybe two feet above his hands and caught, then swung her around. She cheered and giggled. Through it all, Allen beamed with amiability.

He switched his 'victims' frequently. Everyone, generally Lenalee and Miranda, took notice of how much the kids LOVED him. How much Allen _loved_ them. There was a monumental amount of affection filling the air.

Although, what happened next was what made it difficult to believe. It stunned the bystanders.

Allen's eyes itched a first. Then it felt like it was on fire. He still played around, knowing it usually goes away. This time, though, it did the complete opposite. The burning turned to throbbing. His eye hurt crazily! Allen resisted the urge to whimper or cry. He almost dropped Hathy when a shot of pain soared throughout his head. When she about hit the ground, he bent down as fast as possible, catching her, then setting down on the ground. Allen remained in that position, frozen, eyes widened. His vision blurred and he assumed his eye was going to activate. As that thought processed, it did.

Hathy saw that horrible eye when it invoked and squealed, crawling backwards. Allen covered his eye and stepped back. He didn't notice how much energy he had lost until he was spinning around. He felt so dizzy, but the pain was terrible, agonizing. Not a moment later, his face felt wet. It took some time for it to process his brain to know it wasn't tears that formed, since his other side of the face was dry, it only made sense.

It was blood! Pulling his hand away from his face, he collapsed to his knees, hunching over, hissing in pain. Hathy, Sen, and others gathered around him. One shook him gently. "Allen? Are you alright? Allen?" Fear welled up in their chests when he didn't answer.

The sight of blood on his face and hand as it dripped from his chin and crawling out of his fingers' cracks made them panic. They either backed away or screamed. Sen, seeing how he was the oldest, ran over to Shandy. The adults spun their heads around from the screams and froze seeing Allen on the ground. The ones who weren't present, well, they came running over. "Shandy!" Sen stopped, tugging on her arm. "Allen's hurt! Something happened! I-I don't know what, but Allen's bleeding!" Sen shouted.

With that being said, a few men hastened over to Allen. The minors were forced to back away and Allen finally let out whimpers, knowing they were not in hearing range of them.

Why? Why now of all times? Why not at night?

"Allen, look at me? Allen?" Shandy said gently, pushing Allen's hair away from his face and she felt something sprawl on her hand. Gazing at it, she saw it turned a lightly wood brown. "Dye?" She shook her head after Allen let out a small cry of pain, falling further down to the ground until he couldn't support himself no more.

They laid him down on his back, but he continued to hide his eye. "Allen, remove your hand. We need to look at it. Allen!" the panicked people ordered, but he didn't. He even tried to get away, but they stopped him.

The smell of iron hit him hard. He was used to blood by now, but he wished he wasn't bleeding. He was a mildly scared. His eye hasn't bled since it had been cursed. "Someone get Mana!" Woody screamed.

At once, Daisy and Telbo and Tanya ran off, searching in every place possible for Mana to be. In the meantime, Allen dug his right hand into the ground. It didn't take that much until they, too, bled. When another surge of pain ran through him, he howled, his back arching fleetingly.

Lenalee watched in horror as Allen suddenly was overcame by pain. She was lost, and confused beyond all recognition. When practically everybody in the area was brought here, Mana arriving with Telbo, General Tiedol and Bookman scurried to to Allen. Mana had a harder time getting through. He managed to get there before the exorcists.

Allen laid there in a daze. He saw spots blocking his vision. His left eye saw many spots. Black, darkness to clarify, began to get in his way. He heard Mana say some soft, soothing words to him before he tiredly closed his eyes against his will, still throbbing with pain. Even as he fell unconscious he could hear his Father speak to him. "Remove your hand, Allen. I promise everything will be okay. Trust me." Mana mumbled, through his concern, and carefully moved Allen's hand.

The clown makeup had faded away with blood. You could see a bit of his red scar standing out as the older blood dried. Bookman knelt down beside Allen, examining it the best he could. With so much blood, he couldn't say much about his eye, but it was smeared all over the left side of his face. Allen still looked to be in pain as he slept. Bookman studied his eye and face closely. A lot of blood was smeared in his hair.

Bookman shouldn't do anything. He should leave Allen alone. He was out of pain killers anyways. General Tiedol picked up the boy as if he read Bookman's mind. "What are you doing? Put Allen down!" Mana rose to his feet.

"Ease yourself." Tiedol said fatherly-like.

"The best thing to do is take this young man to the hospital in town." Bookman curtly declared, turning on his heel.

"But. . . ." Mana tried to find the right protest. This has happened before, but without the blood. Normally Mana was able to hide his disturbance, but that had long since fallen. Everyone saw it, his worry.

Nigel placed a hand on Mana's shoulder reassuringly. "Let them take Allen to the hospital."

"But the expenses, we can't pay for them. Even if we combined our money, it'll wipe a lot of people clean!" Mana said, the panic rushing to his head.

So long as Allen couldn't see or hear, Mana would panic over this.

"I understand, we'll pay for the financial fees." Tiedol riposted, turning his head around to look at the beautiful town.

It was Liverpool. Why did Tiedol feel a hint of familiarity with this city?

"I couldn't allow myself to let you do that. Neither me nor Allen will be happy about letting you do such a thing. It's not cheap, it's expensive! I truly appreciate the offer, but Sir, I-"

"It's okay." Tiedol repeated.

Mana stood there idly for a moment as he pondered about the recent events. He had no choice. Allen needed to be checked. "Very well." But both will feel indebted to these people, these exorcists, for paying the doctor bills.

Mana just prayed nothing serious happened to Allen, remembering how he got that scar. But now, Allen's secrets will be given away. "Go ahead, Mana. Just make sure someone comes back to tell us what's going on." Shandy said, gently pushing Mana forward.

"He better! Allen got the juveniles frightened." Woody groaned, covering his ears as some cried. This was why he never wanted kids. They reminded him too much of his annoying brother that he hated. "Ugh!"

Mana steadily followed Genera Tiedol. Lenalee walked beside him until they got to the smallest carriage, thinking it best to use it. Mana never took his eyes off his son. "Allen. . ."

* * *

**Poor Allen. . . Here's my next one. Wow, I'm on a roll these past few days. Too bad spring break is about to end for me. So in a few days I won't be able to update frequently. Blasted!**

**Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading, and please, please, please review! Even if it's criticism. I want to know what the readers think. Let me know if you have questions or if you see something I should seriously fix. . . So forth.**

**~ ~ ~Anon Novelist~ ~ ~**


	8. Insight Equals Truth

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 8**

**Insight = Truth**

Mana could feel Kanda's angry glare on him. Nonetheless, Mana disregarded it. His main concern was Allen who was defenseless. Kanda was not. Child or not, Kanda was more than capable of doing what he wanted. Mana didn't know him, Mana didn't really like him. Then, he realized just how much Allen used to act like him. Allen got away from that fate because he found Mana and Mana was saved because of this boy. Kanda may or may not have found someone. How would he ever know? It wasn't his business, not his place.

Mana leaned back in his chair as his hand pushed Allen's white locks away from his face. The mark was now clear more than ever, the dye rinsed from his hair because he didn't out it on correctly. Mana knew he should have forced Allen to buy some permanent hair dye if he really wanted to look like he used to, but Mana couldn't force Allen to do such a thing.

Mana Walker did frown down on people dying their hair anyhow.

Even still, with a million thoughts per second, Mana was more concerned about Allen more than ever. He was sleeping silently, but now everyone knows about his arm. They saw it after the nurses had changed Allen into a hospital gown. They said they wanted him to stay here a few days because he did bleed from his eye and fall unconscious. They also heard about the agony Allen had experienced. No way around it. Allen might not agree.

"Mana," Tiedol softly said, knowing very well how upset the man must be, seeing it many times before, "Would you care to explain? There's no doubt that's innocence in your son's arm. I'm sure you already know that, however."

Mana turned his head around. At the sight of Allen's left arm, Tiedol sent Lenalee to get the other exorcists that were now gathered around Allen's room. It was obvious most were only going to stick around long enough to hear this explanation because they had duties to fulfill. Then again, they may surprise him. "Why would you think that?" Mana said, coming off bitter unwillingly, just as a reaction to protect Allen.

"Allen accidentally described his knowledge about the Order. Most. I've been quiet about it until now because I never assumed Allen would be compatible with innocence, it never crossed my mind, but now I know you are aware as well as he is. Being a General for the Order so many years, I should have guessed. . . . . It's a wonder Cross never sent him to the Black Order." Tiedol rambled on.

Mana frowned. Allen was told to keep quiet. No less, he wouldn't scorn Allen this time. If Cross finds out, he'll let him deal with Allen. No doubt, Cross will discover the happenings. Last he knew, Cross was here in town. But where, not even Mana knew. "Allen doesn't really have anything to hide. He just never wanted to be outcasted again." Mana softly said.

Nobody questioned that. The scar, the silver hair, that'd draw attention. A lot of people may not like it or label him a freak. Possibly a delinquent. They couldn't help but wonder just how this happened.

Tiedol wasn't one to be strict nor stern. He didn't like being straightly serious. This time, the matter called for it. "I will ask you to please inform us about what you know. I'm sure by now if you don't, the boy will."

Mana wouldn't tell them everything. What he didn't inform them about, well, he'd leave that to Allen. Going by the circumstances, maybe Cross, too. "Allen is well informed about the Black Order and the exorcist's duty to hunt down akuma. I know Cross has brought up innocence to Allen a couple of times, but I don't believe he has ever told Allen about it. Even after all these years." Mana reluctantly spoke about it.

"Years?" Bookman curiously raise his eyebrow now.

"Yes, yes," Mana belittled this and all but waved the matter away, "Cross Marian is a very good friend of mine. We've been friends for years, longer than you would think. I've known him since I was about Allen's age. The man's a genius, but brutal and irrational."

"I would never have imagined Cross had a _male_ friend." Daisya commented.

"That's to be expected. We're so different from one another, most don't believe it. . . Going on, Marian stumbled upon us again about four or five years ago, not long after I adopted Allen-"

"Whoa, hold on! You adopted Allen!" Lavi suddenly burst out.

Bookman whacked him. Everyone was shocked, but Lavi was the only one that said anything about it. "Pardon him, go on." Bookman grumbled.

Mana nodded. "The day Allen met Cross was a chaotic day. Allen's first friend, Mary, had a bad week. It came to our realization she was torn over the loss of her Father, whom we had known well. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed. No matter how much I made sure Mary wasn't alone, the Earl found his way to her. . . . . . Allen had un off that night because he had woke up from a nightmare about something bad happening to her. He found his way to her Father's grave and witnessed a terrible event I wished I could have stopped." Mana's voice cut the air dryly. He was struggling to recall this event, but he thought it was best to explain it.

"Mary had called back her Dad's soul and it entered a. . .metal skeleton. The Earl had ordered him to kill his daughter and _wear_ her body. Having no choice but to do as ordered, he lunged at her. At that moment, Allen jumped in the way." Mana's fingered gently moved over Allen's left eye, giving everybody a hint about what happened. "And he cut Allen's eye."

"Then he should have gone blind in that eye." Lavi stated, figuring how bad the injury should have been.

"It didn't blind his eye luckily." Mana retorted. "Allen was then strangled and thrown against the ground. The soul was about to kill him and probably take Allen's body. Allen knew this man well, so I am positive he was crying out of sadness and fear. . . . Mary is homophobic, thus she faint at the sight of Allen's blood. This means she missed what occurred and forgot about that night, seeing it merely as a bad dream. Allen would never see it like that. He couldn't make himself believe it. Because of this. . .mark."

"Well, Allen's left arm reacted to his feelings or to this situation, invoking his powers. Allen unwillingly destroyed Mary's Father, but against his will. It had moved all on its own. Allen didn't know anything then, so he never wanted to hurt him. This boy can be oblivious at times."

Mana closed his eyes. remaining silent this time. No one urged him to continue, only waited. They believed he would go on when he was ready. It was then they registered Mana's sorrowful expression. "Allen was in a egregious condition after that. We left that city and travelled here, to Liverpool since it was a few towns away. Cross guiding us. Here we found shelter of a woman who had been here longer than me. She tended to Allen's injuries and we waited. I took that unbearable time to talk to Marian about this. Since I have known about this war long before Allen came into my life, I suspected Allen to be an exorcist like my old friend."

Lenalee gazed at Allen, then her eyes fell on his left hand. Mana was gripping it. It was there you could tell how close these two were. Mana knew about this, anticipated it. Lenalee could only imagine how bad it must've been for him, and to top things off, tenfold worse for Allen.

"We came to an agreement. To this day Allen doesn't know the full details, so I ask you be careful when you speak to him when he wakes up." Mana warned.

"That we can concur with." Tiedol assured.

Mana opened his eyes. That day was committed to memory. It wasn't a vague memory. It was as though it happened yesterday when it played through his mind. "I let Cross talk to Allen about his arm and about the Millennium Earl. At first it sounded like Cross had sympathy for him, but it was definitely a false emotion. Allen reacted to it, but he was confused and hurt, extremely effect by it. I don't blame him. . . . . Allen was given a choice."

"Cross agreed to give him a choice?" Tiedol inquired disbelievingly.

"Cross understands Allen well. He knew what the outcome was and at this time, Cross didn't care about his duty in finding new exorcists. He never even trained one before. He just brought them there and handed them off to you and the three other Generals I imagine."

Froi ran his hand through his hair, astonished. Mana certainly knew Cross Marian. "Indeed he did."

". . . Allen was given two choices. To be trained to be an exorcist and hunt akuma, and fight in this war with others. His other choice was that Cross would use a spell on Allen and make him forget that night and all he had learned. Doing this, he would set Allen free, to keep him away from the Black Order."

It was sort of easy to see what the decision was, but everyone didn't jump to a conclusion. "Allen chose to become an exorcist of his own will. To an extent, it surprised me. On the other hand, it didn't." Now it was like Mana was talking to himself about the past. "In turn, Cross was intrigued by him. I thought he would surely have sent Allen to you all, but he did not. Marian let Allen stay with me. He trained Allen himself to be an exorcist." Mana stifled his laughs and choked out a few words. "It was more like a survival test!"

General Tiedol held a firm and grim look. His eyes showed the opposite. Fascination and further disbelief, deep thought, and most of all, bewilderment. "For a good while we traveled with Marian until I decided Allen needed a break from him. We went back to our daily career and struggle to earn money. Cross often left and came back. . . . Cross never granted Allen the right to call him a full-fledge exorcist nor did he send Allen to the place. So, over these few years, Allen has gotten to know that man excellently. Marian understands him thoroughly. Because of this, it's havoc."

Now Froi was interested. "Would you clarify?"

Mana lowered his head, but smiled. "They can't stand one another yet, they share a bond I can't comprehend. I don't know if they just plainly hate the other or that's how they show their love, but it scares me often that one of these days they'll kill each other."

The General threw back his head and laughed. That's a sight he wants to see. It was quite the story. It was vague for the most part, but it was all they needed to know. Surely Allen would bring it up from time to time. "Umm, do you know where we will find the General?" Krory questioned.

SIlence eerily filled the air. Mana sat up straight in his chair and his lip slightly curled up in distaste. He was acting like Allen now. "I haven't a clue. Try looking in a brothel or the bar. Wherever there's lots of women and alcohol, you'll find him there. If anybody has an idea where he might be in a specific location, it'd be my sleeping son here."

"Then wake him the hell up!" Kanda roared.

"Now Yuu, that's rude. I imagine Allen wouldn't want to tell us certain things about his mentor seeing how he was weary about it the other day. . . We'll have to wait and find a way to get it out of him _peacefully_." General Tiedol lectured.

Kanda grunted with annoyance, whipping his head around. It mattered little to him. He wasn't trying to find the General, but man it pissed him off just knowing they've looked all over for that man. He was tired of hearing it. If the man was this close then just cuff him or beat the crummy shit out of him and mail him to the European branch. "Whatever, I'm leaving." Kanda stormed out, left to his own solitude thoughts.

"I suppose we should be heading out, too." The General stated, walking towards the door with his unusually quiet students.

"You're leaving?" Miranda incredulously asked.

He chuckled at her nervousness. "Don't worry, we'll be sticking around, but we have a job to do. This town is mighty big and with so much innocence in one area, it'll draw akuma if we don't separate every now and then."

"You're right, we have a job to do." Krory stood up, looking out a small window. "We should stop lazing around."

"I believe you have a job to do yourself . If I'm mistaken, you're performing in a few hours yourself." Bookman added.

Mana hated to admit it, but this man was right. With Allen out of the show, they had to fill his part of the show up. He played a major role in the carnival, as did Mana. He wouldn't want to mess up the schedule more than it already has been adjusted. "You're right, I should head back myself." Mana let go of Allen's hand, giving him one last long stare before leaving. He knew that somebody would end up staying with Allen. He just knew somehow.

", will you stay with Allen?" Bookman asked once Mana left.

"S-sure."

That being said, left to hang in their minds, the Tiedol and Cross parties grouped together and split up. Miranda wasn't feeling that bad, or being too nervous. Being there alone with Allen who slept silently, it was alright. As long as she just sat there, she'd be okay. Miranda needn't worry about taking care of Allen or feeding him. She didn't fret over pleasing anyone, messing anything up. All Miranda did was sit there, waiting for Allen to wake up.

Wait!

Who's going to tell him about what happened? What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to explain! What if she had to go to the bathroom and when she got back he was gone? What if an akuma rages in? Ooooh, what is she going to do or say if a nurse or doctor comes in and ask about his health and history and anything else about him! How was she going to make sure none of this stuff happens? WHat was she going to do?

Miranda's face washed over with panic as more thoughts ran through her. So many questions, so many outcomes! How could she handle this? How would she protect Allen or defend herself? What if Allen got hungry or her? Miranda was intensely confused!

Her hands yanked her hair and she quietly cried with all these ideas. She mumbled words that were undefinable. The room was desperately in need of a change in aura.

When dusk rolled around, Miranda had eased herself. She just occupied her mind with the carnival performance she saw the other day, and earlier when Allen played with the minors. She hadn't yet spoke with Allen, but she knew enough about him and his personality by just watching him. You could tell Allen was a gentle and soft-hearted person, filled with confidence and generosity. Mana appeared to be the same. The worst thing about them was that they looked sloppy and messy, not groomed.

Miranda tightly gripped her pant leg and a faint smile broadened. Allen was good natured. She was glad to meet him. In truth, she wished she could be more like him. Everybody loves him. She could even tell the other exorcists already liked him. Miranda had to confess she did, too.

Lenalee walked in the room to a soundless room. It kinda scared her. MIranda was normally panicking by now after being alone so long because she lets bad thoughts in all the time. To her great surprise, Miranda was perfectly serene. The room laid in subtle quietness that felt welcoming.

What upset Lenalee was that Allen was still sleeping, but Miranda was looking down at him happily, also in a trance. She must've been daydreaming about something good. "Miranda?" Lenalee approached the woman cautiously.

Startled, Miranda yelped and jumped out of her chair, but seeing it was only Lenalee-who by the way was apologizing for startling her-Miranda relaxed, sitting back down in her chair. "Len-Lenalee, wha-what are you d-doing here?" Miranda asked, still jumpy.

"I came by to check on you. I wanted to see if Allen had woken up yet and make sure you were doing fine yourself." Lenalee replied.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. I'll be staying here with you and Allen for awhile, just to be on the safe side. Unless you want to go back to the circus. Actually, I think Lavi, Bookman, and Krory have rented out a hotel room for tonight." Lenalee suggested, seeing how tired Miranda was.

"No, thank you. I'll stay here, if you don't mind of course!"

Lenalee was a bit surprised, but she didn't mind. Why would she? She wondered about Miranda's sudden change today. Perhaps Allen effected her? "I would like if you stayed with me, Miranda."

* * *

Road licked her delicious lollipop. Pink and white swirled on the massive candy on a stick. Her lips would end up sticky later once the sugar dried. She kicked her feet back and forth as she watched the show happily. Her favorite uncle, Tyki, sat beside her, playing with a card out of boredom. His hair was pulled back in a tie and it shined when light was put on it. It just goes to show how clean he was. "Why so bored?" Road asked.

"These tricks are just the same as they were in the last few carnivals I've gotten dragged to." Dragged meaning manipulated or threatened by her niece. "It's so uninteresting.

Road shrugged. She thought differently. There were a few, no, many differences. However, she saw fret on a lot of faces and none of them seemed to be at their best heights tonight. It was like something threw them off balance. "Oh well, the real fun will begin soon."

"Hopefully." Tyki muttered uncaringly. He stared at his card, wondering about the 'supposedly interesting day' they were going to have. He just wished something _real _interesting popped up. He also wondered why and how he got dragged into this.

* * *

"_Tyki, you'll be going with Road to make sure she doesn't _spoil_ anything too serious." Lord Millennium ordered more than stated, wearing that everlasting and nerve creeping grin._

"_What exactly are we doing?" Tyki, bored, asked._

"_Why, having fun, of course. Why else would I bring you in this?" Road sickened-sweetly claimed with a crooked smile._

"_Playing with some nasty friends. Make sure you don't carried away. I only want certain ones to be killed at the moment." Millennium Earl remarked._

_In other words, only the Generals. "Is there a reason for this?" Tyki didn't really care, but he didn't like being called up to do something without a proper reason or unless it excited him. Where'd be the pleasure in that after all?_

"_It seems we've managed to locate a special somebody. A General. I've assigned that General to Jasdevi, but well, they've been troubled so to speak."_

_Now Tyki was curious. "Cross?"_

"_Ding!" Road chimed._

"_You want us to kill him?"_

"_Try, but if he becomes too much of a hassle, then leave at once. That man is irksome and dangerously cunning." Earl semi-angrily cursed._

_Tyki smirked, almost sneering, "Like you?"_

_The Millennium Earl laughed at this, rocking back and forth in his chair, knitting a sweater or a blanket, Tyki nor Road knew. By now both would have gone away, but there was this glint in his eyes. Not the one that warned them to be afraid and get on their guards. One of amazing interest. "There's something else I'd like you to look into. . . More like someone."_

"_Please go on." Tyki all butt begged._

_Road loosened her grasp on the Earl, studying the Lord. Evidently, she hadn't been aware of this part of the orders. "Eh?"_

_The Earl's wicked grin got seemingly bigger miraculously. "It seems as though Cross has taken a student under his wing named Allen Walker. This fact alone amazes me as you can envisage. I'm eager to know more about this child he's taken under his wing." He commented on, but said nothing after this, leaving the two Noah to wonder what else he was thinking, but knowing exactly what he wanted._

_This led to their present scenery and to their investigation_

* * *

**Okay, it's up. I really like this one. Can you guess what'll happen next? Stay tuned! This one I'm a little shaky about, so let me know if I should change something-like add more details or something along those lines.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~ ~ ~Anon Novelist~ ~ ~**


	9. Allen Knows

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 9**

**Allen Knows**

_I have a headache_, was Allen's first thought as he awoke from his slumber, his eyes remaining closed. He was too scared to open his eyes in fear of light blinding him and making the pain worse. Allen's stomach felt heavy and he could easily say it wasn't his stomach feeling bad. Something was on him. Not wanting to open his eyes, his right hand came out from under the comfy blanket and he touched whatever was on his stomach. A hand.

He moved it around a little more and felt something fuzzy. It wasn't the blanket. It wasn't clothes. It was different, but he was at a loss for words to describe it. Whatever laid on him, it wasn't too heavy. Maybe he should let it be. His mind changed the moment he heard a soft moan.

_That was not Mana_.

He couldn't stand the suspense. Allen slowly opened his eyes. He had to wait before he could see clearly because his vision was covered in bright sparkling dots and they had to adjust to the darkness he did not expect. The only light came from a window over his bed to the right. Outside the pale moon floated in the starless sky. That's the light. It wasn't too strong, but not too dim. At the current moment it was just what Allen needed.

His eyes sauntered away from the moon and landed on the most unforgettable and unforeseen sight. To make sure it was real, Allen carefully and unsteadily, arms shaking and weak-he was weak, sat up. The head slid off his stomach and in his lap. Allen stared in awe at the scene. Beauty was soundly asleep, head flat on him. "Lenalee," Allen didn't notice the word slipped his mind and out his mouth until he heard it echo off the wind.

The lassie stirred a little and her hand tightly gripped the blanket. It was plain to see she was having a distorted dream. Allen remembered having many of those. They weren't entirely bad, but they were annoying. They constantly brought up questions, left you wondering.

Allen's hand touched her face benevolently, tenderly, smoothing over her cheek. Allen appraised how pretty she looked even sleeping. You know, this is the first time he's ever called a girl pretty over and over again.

He knew there was a smile on his lips. Allen guessed it was because she was here, because she cared, wherever they were and why. With that on his mind, he thought about was happened before. It didn't strike him for awhile. It only got to him when a pain seared through the upper left area of his head. At once his hand fled to his eye.

His body trembled and he turned over a little bit, squeezing his eyes shut. What was with his eye lately? It's been hurting off and on for a week, but not like this. Never like this. Allen wanted to cry, let rain fall from his eyes for a long time. THe pain was so great he didn't see the time slipping by. All he knew was his eye was searching for akuma for the longest time. He found a few nearby, some in this building he was in, but he couldn't get his body to move to exorcise them. Not did he feel weak, but the strain in his head was too much and it fogged his vision like before.

When dawn rose, Lenalee stirred awake to discern a figure shaking. Raising her head, she saw Allen, hand covering his eye and hissing, other hand holding onto the the side of the bed, clawing into it. "Allen!"

The sudden burst made Allen jump and it caused Miranda wake up, who he had not seen. Lenalee got out of her chair and stood up, placing his hand on Allen's one shoulder. Through the pain, Allen managed a question. "Whe-where am I-I?"

"The hospital, Allen." Lenalee answered, but not concerned about that. She stared at Allen, perplexed to his pain. Was the pain caused by his past injury? Even if so, what was with all the curves on the scar? "I'll go get a nurse."

Allen grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, causing Lenalee to fall on the bed, but she quickly got to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"It's fine. . .The pa-pain will go away soon."

As if on cue, the pain lightened. It didn't go away completely, it ached and itched, but to an extent he didn't have to hunch over for and hold his eye. Hopefully that would be the last attack he got. Honestly, he would rather be shot in the chest than have to experience that. That's why it was called a curse, though, because of the pain it caused.

Relaxing, Allen leaned back against the plush pillows and the headboard. He sighed as the pain subsided. "Are you okay?" Lenalee asked.

Allen didn't want to move his head, but made lots of effort in raising his head just enough to meet her violet eyes. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

Lenalee held disbelief. She could see pain etched all over his face. When he vanishes she'll ask again about his eye, and Cross. "I am going to get the nurse. Miranda, watch him please."

Miranda nodded. "But. . But I'm f-"

The door creaked open and Lenalee left the room before he could finish his protest. Allen couldn't stop her because then he had to get through Miranda. If he did that, Miranda might freak out about not being able to do as asked or something. She was a very edgy woman. Allen has seen this over the last few days.

Lenalee remembered these halls well. She had once before visited Liverpool because General Klaud told Komui he might be there because of a person he knew here. They never found that person, but they came across a broker. A lot has changed in the hospital with the staffing. The director, or broker for the Earl, was no longer here and someone new stepped in.

Speaking of the past, Lenalee stumbled upon a familiar face. "Liza!"

The nurse had been talking to a few other nurses that Lenalee met when she underwent a fake aliases because of a new employee messed up on her registration. "Lenalee, is that you?" Liza smiled, pardoning herself from her fellow workers and coming over to Lenalee. "It's been a few months. Honestly I never thought I would see you again, or at least, not this soon."

"Well, my job brought me here a few days ago, and now, a friend had a problem. We had to bring him here." Lenalee explained. "In fact, my friend went through a lapse of pain. I can tell he is still in pain. I was hoping somebody could help."

Liza understood immediately. Lenalee guided her back to the room where they saw Allen waiting patiently for them. The nurse recognized the pain in his eyes just like Lenalee, meaning he wasn't doing a good job hiding it. Before either female spoke a word, Allen beat them to it. "May I leave now?"

Liza picked up a clipboard the doctor left on a stand near Allen's bed. Flipping through the papers, she shook her said. "I'm sorry, Allen, you'll be in here for at least two more days. Now, mind explaining your present issue?" Liza said as kindly as she could.

Allen turned his head around and crossed his arms like a child, giving a pouty face. As he did this, Lavi entered the room with, guess who, no one else aside from our favorite moody boy, Yuu Kanda. The girls resisted the urge to laugh at his childishness. "I don't have any problems." Allen flatly laid out.

That being laid out there, Liza giggled, walking over to him. "Don't be shy. If you continue to have troubles then we'll just have to keep you here longer." Liza said.

Allen puckered his lips in distaste. His head hastily spun back around. "What's keeping me from walking right out the doors?" He-as gentlemanly as he could-demanded to know.

"That would be us pal." Lavi said, letting everybody know they were thee.

Liza put the clipboard down and pulled out a mini-flashlight. It wasn't a very good one, but a good enough one. Turning it on, the light hit Allen's pupil harshly. Because of this, Allen withdrew, using his hands to help him back away. If something did happen to make his condition worse he would be stuck here longer. Each time Liza tried to examine him, he tried getting away until he was crawling around on the bed. He was pretty energetic for being so useless a minute ago.

Lenalee tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to. It was like he was afraid of doctors. "Allen, please, le-let her check you out!" Miranda blurted out.

Allen stopped evading Liza for a second, practically forgetting she was there. Miranda actually said something straightforwardly and it caught him off guard. Liza used this to her advantage and grabbed Allen, forcing him to sit on the bed properly and using her fingers to pulled away the edges of Allen's left eye from the eyeball. She put the light in front of it and examined his left eye.

Allen winced at the touch. It made the pain come back for an aftershock. Liza saw nothing wrong with the eye in general and was confused about why he had bled-she got this info from the clipboard describing the issue. To Allen's relief, Liza put the light away and the burning stopped and she stood up straight. "Hmmm, there's nothing wrong with it."

Allen twisted his head around again, his hand covering his eye, but it made the pain worse, so he let it drop. "Your health forms says you had a past injury on this eye." Liza said, leaving the red mark out of the statement. "It's normal for several people to have soreness in a section where a severe injury was once place. That could explain your pain, and I will assume it will fade, but probably bother you again. . . . Has this every happened before?"

". . . ."

"Allen, your eye, has it every hurt like that before?"

No answer.

"Allen, answer her!" Lenalee barked.

He grumbled something under his breath, but nobody was able to tell what he said. "Come again?" Liza responded.

"Yes," he gritted, "But I never passed out."

"Has it ever bled before?"

". . . . Not really."

Liza took that as a yes. "There's not much I can do about it since there's no present injury. It doesn't need to go through an operation-"

"Why would you even bring it up then?" Allen mumbled.

"Jeez, you're awfully crabby today." Lavi said.

"I am not!" Allen shouted, giving him this adorable childish look.

Lavi snickered. "Nope, you're acting like a kid."

Allen just about gasped at that. He really was acting like a child. "No I'm not!"

Lavi mockingly patted his head and put his blanket back over Allen, covering him up, pushing him back against the pillow and headboard. "There, there. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Lavi." He growled.

"That's enough, Lavi." Liza amusingly intervened. "Allen, I'll give you some pain killers. There's a variations of these medicines that's are applied to kids your age. I can give you an IV or straight out pills. There's many differences in the pills and the liquid pain killers."

Allen didn't want to take any, but if it meant the pain would go away faster, then fine. "Like what?" He squeaked.

"Well, there's the sedatives. That can numb the pain, but make you tired. Some will just take away the pain, then there is another one that will relatively seduce you to where you'll. . . _buzz_ out." Liza explained.

He knew that the ones that make him have side effects were the most effective, but if he took those, there was no way to escape this place. "Pills." He muttered, puffing out his cheeks on disdain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liza gave Allen a cup of water and two white pills and left having to attend to other business. Reluctantly Allen swallowed the pills. During this, he looked out the window as he gulped them down. When he saw his reflection, it slowly processed his brain that his hair was snow white and his scar visible. His eyes widened.

Their friend dropped the empty cup on the floor and he remained frozen, staring at his reflection. Nobody told him they knew, but they assumed he could figure it out. White was distinctively different from brown.

Allen wasn't happy. He laid down on his back, burying his head in his pillow and bringing the sheets up to his nose. He did not look at them. He did not speak. He persisted this way for hours until an early dinner rolled around and Liza dropped by with a tray of warm, hot, and delicious food for him. He didn't move.

Allen felt terrible. He was mad at himself for not leaving the crowd when the pain came yesterday. Not only that, he found out his hand lost its glove, hand crystal clear in light. They knew. They knew! Many thoughts like this went through his head. His thoughts were disrupted when his stomach roared. Allen hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and he was famished.

The food he smelled made him drool. _Restraint, Allen, restraint!_ He told himself over and over again. He couldn't resist. He turned over, face still hidden, but he ogled the food. Lenalee saw this and was happy to see him move. His stomach growled again. "Hungry?" Lenalee offered the tray.

Allen shook his head no, but his stomach said otherwise, making him flush. Hesitantly, he got off his back and took the food, ignoring the stares. Allen ate slowly as possible, feeling irritable with all the eyes on him. "Allen, why did you cover up?" Lavi asked randomly. It was a answer they all wanted to hear. Not everyone was as rude as the eye-patch boy if you can tell.

Allen's fork scratched against the plate annoyingly. No one could se his eyes, then, perhaps they didn't need to.

When Allen's head rose an inch or more, his hair moved out of the way to reveal his sad eyes. He had been silent as he recollected some bad memories. "Because I'm a freak. . ."

That was something none of them planned on hearing. It left them speechless as they struggled to find soothing words to tell him he was wrong. It didn't matter how you looked at it, most people would consider him a freak. There was a small percentage that wouldn't and those that wouldn't give a damn. "For the longest time I was a freak to everyone just because of how I looked. People would stare and I couldn't handle it. My Father saw how bad I felt, so he bought some brown hair dye and helped me cover my scar with clown makeup. We traveled so much that no one knew the difference when we entered a new circus. I never had the courage to take them off permanently again."

His tone was one of grief. The memories fly by in front of him as he recalled the reasons why he had this curse and the white hair. He was going to tell them, but as if reading his mind, Lenalee said, "Mana told us how you got your appearance. You don't have to relive it again, Allen."

Kanda suppressed a tch. He tried his best to block them out. In all, he could care less, but his mentor told him to come here. He couldn't wait until the day was over so he could take off. Tomorrow Daisya would be here. "What all did he tell you?" Allen pierced his mental grunting.

"The basic, y'know, you saving a friend, choosing to become an exorcist, Cross training you personally, all that. No juicy details." Lavi said, waving his hand.

If Lavi was mistaken, he knew he wasn't since he could see the smallest difference with his trained eye, the edge of Allen's lips curved up. Mana had been considerate of Allen's feelings when telling us. To spare some dignity, Mana was letting Allen tell them what _he_ wanted them to know. Aside from that, Miranda spoke up. "Shouldn't you be proud?" If you can consider it speaking.

"Huh?"

Stuttering, Miranda clarified nervously. "Yo-you got tha-that scar pro-protecting yo-your friend. Yo-you may ha-ha-have chan-changed in looks, but if I were yo-you, I'd e proud of wh-what I had done."

Allen obviously hadn't thought about that. He should be proud. Damn proud. He saved Mary's life, saved her Dad's soul, and he awakened a hidden power that he would someday use to fight akuma and Noah-though he just learned about them-and save lives. If only a few more. He's already done so. As long as he does this, as long as he knows what happened, as long as he knew the truth, he should care and be proud. He shouldn't hide. It was only bad if he believed it was.

Isn't that what Mana had been trying to tell him each time he disguised his outer looks?

Lenalee saw resolution filling Allen's eyes. The dullness in them began glimmering like the first time she met him. A small smile graced his face just like the first time Lenalee met him. Still, sadness was there. She knew why. "Allen, I love how you look now much better than the way you did before." Lenalee softly pitched in, adoringly gazing at Allen. It was far from a lie. Allen did look better like this. It was more befitting for his benevolence in a way. "I would have rather met this real You first rather than the hidden You at the start."

Allen blinked, then his eyes softened. He was a little flushed, but happy all the same. The gleam in his eyes showed her he was the same as yesterday when he was playing with the kids. "Thank you, both of you, Miranda and Lenalee."

Miranda's eyes bulged. He said thank you. To her. He actually said thank you. Not over action, over simple words. Miranda never would have guessed it was that easy to get over the simple things in life. She had always tried so hard since she was a little girl. Could it be that she was trying too hard and it made her fail miserably?

Allen sat more comfortably on the bed. His hands bugged his clothing. He didn't like them well. It just gave him another reason to get out of here faster. "I suppose you want to ask about my eye?" Allen knowingly inquired when he saw Bookman enter.

He had to of been outside listening. None of the exorcists would doubt it. "How you got it doesn't explain the way it looks. I also find it peculiar that it bled the way it did. The pain shouldn't be that severe either." Bookman voiced his thoughts as if to answer.

Allen's face was painted with seriousness. The question that went unspoken ran on air. It screamed out to everyone, and now, even Kanda's curiosity was piqued. "My eye occasionally sends pain shocks through me for two reasons." Allen's fingers rubbed his scar. "My eye is cursed. Not only that, it can locate akuma in the vicinity so long as they're close by. It's ranged."

By now, nothing should come to them as a surprise with this boy, but it did. Bookman was the only person, Kanda given a special exception, who did not seem to be effected by this now known fact. "How?" Lavi's bookman-self wondered aloud.

"Simple, the akuma I destroyed cursed me when she slashed my eye. He even said, "Allen Walker, I curse you!". . . To do this day I don't understand how the akuma could have cursed me."

Bookman furrowed his brows. Neither has he. Then again, Allen and his friend he longer sees anymore, were the first to be heard of to survive the akuma process unless a professional exorcist stepped in. If they did, they were usually too late to get there. Another thing Bookman wanted to know was why the Earl had not killed Mary and Allen when his akuma failed. This boy was just a mystery through and through, wasn't he? "May I take a look at it?" Bookman asked for permission.

Silence surrounded them until Allen decided he had nothing to hide about it now. Nodding, Bookman got closer and studied the eye, testing it, surveying its abilities. The eye was not deceitful at all. It was amazing he still had sight as he thought about the wound his eye had long ago. Backing away, he nodded curtly and left silently to Lavi's side. "Now, the main topic." Bookman announced. "Where's Cross?"

Both Allen's inner and outer body went through many, many emotions mixed together. He was unsure and frightened to tell them, Cross' threat toward him ringing loudly in his mind. He would skin him alive or restrict him and torture him. Cross would NOT be pleased. "If I tell you, Master will kill me." Allen said, paler and eyes filled with fear and anger.

Having had time to find the right emotion, Allen's face was fear-stricken as a thought ran through his mind like a movie scene. Anger flashed in his eyes, trying to even out. "Master will kill me if I told anyone in the Black Order." Allen repeated.

"We got that the first time." Kanda retaliated.

"Allen, you're very aware of the situation we're in. Right now we're getting desperate. Please, won't you help us?" Lenalee pleaded.

The pleading eyes pierced through Allen's wall of fear. For now. The look of their faces proved they were desperate and worried. He could only picture how long they've been searching for Cross. "Okay, but if something happens to me, I'm blaming you."

_He really wouldn''t, he would blame himself first, _cruised through all their heads. Allen only said that for the guilt to implant in their minds if something did happen. "I don't know exactly where Master is, but when he found out about you all, he told me to get rid of you by any means necessary. Given that, it's safe to say he's hanging around, lingering in this town. I have a pretty good idea where. If not there, I know where to search for him by now." Allen said, running his hand through his hair, wondering what he was getting himself into as he spoke those words.

"Great!" Lavi cheered excitingly.

"But I'm not helping you anymore than that unless I can get out of here. I know there's nothing wrong with me other than my curse, so I don't need to stay here longer. Besides, it costs too much money." Allen said smoothly, bringing them all down.

Apparently Cross taught him more than how to defeat akuma and use his innocence, but how to manipulate and bend people to his will. Unlike Cross, Allen only did it when he had to. "What!" Lavi exclaimed, grabbing Allen's collar and shaking him. "That's not fair! No deal, no deal!"

"Alright, have fun trying to track him in this big town. After all, you know _so _much about the man and what he'll do, all his tactics about running away and evading anyone he wants, how to give you his massive debts and force you to pay them off. You know just how to get him to come out of hiding and go back to your Black Order. I understand, I'll just get in the way if I come along because I know none of these things and I couldn't last five minutes in an argument with him." Allen rambled on and on until they cracked.

"Okay, okay, deal. We'll let you leave, but that means you have to stay with us until we find the General, Allen." Lenalee said as she folded her arms across her chest, adding her own sly move in there.

He didn't mind hanging around them. It was Cross he cared about sticking around. "Fair enough." Allen said, finishing the deal.

* * *

It took a good thirty minutes to convince the hospital to let Allen go, but they managed it. Allen changed out of his baggy hospital clothes and back into his ruined and battered, old ones. There was a better feel to them than his previous outfit. Exiting the room and soon, the hospital he was close to getting lost in, Allen slumped forward with his hands in his pockets. Providing that they didn't know any better, they all knew Allen was not thrilled about this. Any doubts that they had that had gone away when they saw his face when he walked out.

He held close to no expression at all and a frown. Krory was here now. Kanda had gone. The rest that were here waited eagerly. Allen silently led them through town, passing new places Allen didn't remember being here about three years ago when he last visited here. "Where are we going?" Lavi inquired, glancing at their surroundings.

They were on a dirt path and more trees and grass came to be rather than buildings. Houses laid on the prairie here and there along the way. "We're still in town, don't worry. It's not like I'm not sending you to your doom." The sarcasm in his voice echoed in their ears.

He thought he was sending them to their doom, or his own. They crossed a bridge and Allen could hear them talk about this behind him, wondering if they were really in town still and if Allen knew where he was going. Allen disregarded this. His Master haunted his mind.

A small house was seen on a small hill with a brick fence guarding it. It gave off a homey feeling. There was a man in the yard tending to flowers. As they got closer to the gate the exorcists realized just how tall and broad he was. Allen straightened his back seeing him and took his hands out of his pockets. He was back to his old self. "Barba!" He yelled with glee.

The man with his sun hat stood up and twisted his body around. He gasp as he grinned. He started running towards Allen and the boy sort of panicked, knowing what might happen. One, Allen will go flying backwards like last time. Two, Barba will hug him to death and break his spine. Three, flatten him.

Barba slowed down and picked Allen up, hugging him tightly. His friends behind him flinched when they heard his bones crack. "Bar-Barba. . .can't. . . breathe. . ." Allen gasped.

Barba set him on his feet and said sorry, smile still there as he looked Allen over. "Has it really been three years Allen? You've gotten taller!" Barba exclaimed joyfully.

That was the one compliment Allen loved to hear the most in his life. He grinned with dignity and was ready to hug Barba as the nervous exorcists were eyed by this enormous man. "Who are you friends?" Barba looked at each one of their faces, his eyes stopping at Lenalee who now stood beside Allen. His eyes popped out and his hands clapped his cheeks. "Oh my!"

"Is something wrong?" Allen asked.

"No, it's just I almost didn't notice your girl friend!"

Allen and Lenalee's faces burned a flaming red, a color that matched Lavi's hair. "Now ho-"

"MOTHER! ALLEN IS BACK! And he brought his cute girlfriend too!" Barba bellowed as he ran in the house.

Allen's hand moved in the air, embarrassment plain on his face. "Barba! Wait, hey!" Allen ran after him, giving Lenalee a weird glance before he had taken off.

When everything settled down, everyone sat around a table as an old woman with long grey hair took a drag on a cigarette, blowing smoke in a different direction and put it out in an ashtray. Calmly, she folded her hands in front of her, smiling. "So this is your girlfriend, Allen?" She queried, eyeing Lenalee.

"What? No! Listen, I don't know what Barba said, but we're just friends!" Allen explained, his arms flailing around as he directed their attention at an flustered Lenalee.

Mother had long since seen the silver rose cross on their uniforms, all but Allen. She was indeed taken back when he had his white hair and mark visible, though. Last she knew, he was hiding behind odd cosmetics. "Ah, I should have known. Barba gets overdramatic and stretches the truth." Mother finally said.

Both were happy to hear that end now, but Allen's esteem was shot with her insult whether she did or did not intend for it to come that way. Knowing her, she did it intentionally. "It is a stunning to see how little you've grown, Allen. I'm a little disappointed." Mother remarked, causing Lavi to snigger in the background.

"Wow Allen, everyone you know thinks you're short." Lavi just had to state.

Allen's brow twitched, but he sighed in defeat or tiredness. "What brings you here this time Allen, seeing how you're not with Mana nor Cross?" Mother went on.

Allen leaned on the table. Correct the exorcists, but a look of perturb settled across his face. Allen was concerned for his Master and they thought he didn't care. Like Mana earlier said, there was more to this bond of theirs than what meets the eye. "That's why I came here, Mother. Cross skipped out on the Order a while back and now trouble has stirred. He's in danger and he needs to go back. No one knows exactly where he is at at the moment. I was hoping he was here." Allen said softly.

Mother sighed, thinking about Allen's words. She could care less about where Cross went. She cared more for Allen than him. "To hell with him!" Mother yelled, making Allen jump. Then a pause eased him. "You just missed him, Allen. He had been staying here for a few days, but he left this morning. Haven't seen him since, I wouldn't expect to. God only knows when and if he will return."

So Allen was right. He was here. "Did he mention where he was going?" Allen asked.

Mother make an irritated noise, rolling her eyes. "Never does. Don't you know that? Anyways, you should know where he'll be if he is still in town."

Allen scratched the back of his head, staring at his gloved hand. He knew, but he didn't want to go there. Guess things were taking a turn in his life. Big time.

Little did he know how real this was and about what was about to begin.

* * *

**I hope you all don't think I'm dragging this out. I'm going slowly, chapter by chapter with this. Do you think I'm adding too much details? That's what I keep thinking. It sucks being the writer without having someone there to read it and tell you if it needs improvement before you publish. Y'know? Any other write feel like that?**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	10. Cross Marian?

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 10**

**Cross Marian?**

"It's almost time." Road gleefully blurted out, twirling Lero, her favorite umbrella.

Tyki was more enthusiastic today than last night. Road knew why. He wanted to meet this Allen Walker. As did she. She couldn't wait to play with them. "When it's night we'll stalk them like wolves and tear them apart like merciless hyenas." Road sadistically and disturbingly said.

"Road, please, I don't like being compared to such wild animals." Tyki grumbled.

"That's right. You'd be a sloth because you're so sloth and serene even at a time where the war is at a climax!" Road bellowed amusingly.

"I wouldn't say that. Once I get riled up and feel the thrill, I'm more than a bored stick in the mud, well, we'll leave it at"

Road stopped spinning Lero and he stopped complaining. He was feeling queasy, saying nothing about it. He could only let out moans and groans or lero's. The usual. Anticipation rose in the air that would soon intense, morphing into dense grimness. "One hour. One hour is all they have." Road simply muttered.

* * *

Everyone was starting to get bored and tired of this. They had been scavenging the town all day and couldn't find the red-headed General. It was starting to get on their nerves. With hope, they split up into three groups of two. When none of them could find anything, they met up in the center of town. Allen was probably the most agitated of them all. If Cross wasn't at a bar or flirting with woman, he could be at the carnival, or he just wasn't there. . . . But then, Allen recalled his innocence. That's what made him the perfect hider during his game of hide, seek, and run-shoot you if you find me.

The sun was falling inch by inch from the sky. The sky looked golden and over the horizon, the glimpse of light stunned the atmosphere. It was dusk yet again. The sun had possibly twenty minutes until it fell. "Are you sure he is still in town?" Lavi questioned.

"We've turned this place upside down without a trace of him." Lenalee added.

"Perhaps he has gone, Allen." Krory mumbled, not wanting to upset Allen.

The proof was there. Nevertheless, Allen knew better than to listen to the naked eye. THere were some things it just couldn't tell you. This must be why they never found his Master. Nobody knew how to work with him. Quite literally. It didn't help his gut was telling him Cross was nearby. "No, he's here, I know it. I just know he isn't gone yet." Allen said aloud, his eyes darting around, scouting the streets.

Right on cue, a loud bellow of laughter shot through Allen. Allen paused and shuddered. He found him. He found the man he never wanted to see twice. Why did he agree to train under him again? Because of Mana?

Allen turned his head and a bar to his right stood there a little ways away. Gulping, swallowing the last of his sanity, Allen inched towards it, each step getting smaller. "Allen, hey, Allen? Where you going?" Lavi wondered, trying to grab him.

No one knew where Allen was going because no one but him knew Cross' loud, evil laughs but him. "Allen that's a bar! You can't go in there! You're underage!"

"I can't drink. I _can_ enter." Allen retorted.

Allen pushed the fabric that hung down from the ceiling at the wide door. Smoke stung his eyes and the air smelled like a place of morphed death. Allen followed the laughing and sound of women giggling. Lavi followed him, but the others waited outside. Allen paid no heed to him.

Instead, he leisurely paced towards the harsh bellowing. Sure enough, when Allen got there, he saw red hair like Lavi's in the mist of a large crowd. Trying to get past the women, Allen said kind words and tried pushing through, but it didn't work. So he got on his knees and crawled on the disgusting floor. He had to be careful so not to be kicked in the face of stepped on. He did his best not to look up either because many of the woman weren't wearing pants or shorts. They dressed in a dress or skirt.

Making his way through the crowd, Allen found his Master. He hesitated, but got to his feet, getting in front of Cross. "Master."

The mighty fighters heard a change in the sound around them. It was quieter, a chuckling had stopped from inside the bar. The coarseness wasn't so bad so Lenalee didn't mind, but apparently the men around her thought differently. They were relieved.

Cross glared at his apprentice. Allen studied him, seeing his arms wrapped around the waists of two beautiful women. He was drunk, as usual. Yet somehow, the liquor did affect him one bit. "What do you want, Filth?" Cross demanded, voice prickly and anything but soft.

Cross was giving him a warning to leave. He was enjoying himself too much. That meant if Allen didn't go, his fate would be left in the hands of this man and if he wasn't scared for his life before now, he better be right now! The death glare from Cross was enough to send shivers down Allen's spine. "We need to talk." Allen declared unconfidently.

"Talk later, now get."

"No," Allen was surprised at himself for the confidence he held in his voice when he responded. "We need to talk now."

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Flirting and drinking, you always are busy! Right now you can find a new schedule!" Allen yelled.

Hearing Allen yell from inside made the other contemplate about going in, but gosh, the smell was horrid. It was unbearable. This bar wasn't like the other ones in town. "Do you think he'll be alright in there?" Miranda squawked.

"I dunno." Lenalee whispered.

"I sense a man in his presence." Krory said, ears twitching and nose wrinkling.

"Go." Cross repeated.

"No. You're coming with me even if I have to drag you, Master."

Lavi skittishly watched the argument and the women disperse from fright. The air was getting tense. Maybe dense. Lavi thought it was going to suffocate him, but before his breathless death came, Cross laid eyes on the rabbit since the lovely ladies had gone. He stared at Lavi with a stare so scary, Lavi wanted to dig his own grave and bury his body right now. Kanda wasn't this bad. Otherwise Lavi wouldn't be taunting him.

Lavi prayed Cross wasn't always this scary. "I thought I told you to get rid of them, not bring them here!" Cross screamed, grabbing Allen's collar and picking him off the ground as he stood up. "Are you deaf or just that dense?"

"On the contrary, I'm neither!" Allen shouted through gritted teeth as he kicked his feet back and forth, trying to find land. "You need to go back!"

"Like hell!"

"You're in danger!"

"Being an exorcist you're always in danger! I ain't going back! I'd rather lose a thumb!"

"You're going back! We'll force you if we have to!"

"We?" Cross questioned, getting close to Allen's face with pure rage. "What do you mean we?"

Allen gulped. What was he supposed to say? He promised to find Cross for them, but he didn't promise taking Cross there. He didn't promise to confront him. He's doing things he shouldn't have to. "Well!" Cross screamed.

"You s-see, a gro-group. . . of. . . ex-exorcists ar-are. . . . here. . . to take you back. . . . I brought. . . Well, I sort of. . . sort of led. . . them to you?" Allen murmured.

Silence. . . Silence. . . Silence. . . Silence. . . . . .

Allen wanted the silence to break. Why did he tell Cross that?

Cross released Allen, making him fall on the ground. His cigarette hung loosely from his mouth and he softened his eyes, if that's what you want to call it. Cross did indeed calm down, but his eyes were hard, sharp as a knife. "You got three seconds." Cross mumbled.

Allen was confused and too preoccupied evading the gaze as he rubbed his sore butt. "Eh?"

"One. . . . ." Cross' hand slid down his body slowly until he grasped something. "Two. . . . ." Cross pulled his gun out of it's hoister, itching it closer and closer to Allen. It just occurred to him that he had given Allen a head start to run far away. Allen inched back and Cross took baby steps towards him.

"Ho-hold on!" Allen cried.

Cross put the gun to Allen's head. Allen got on his knees as his brain tried telling him many things to do and how to react. He could rise to his feet and crawled on his knees, scared. Lavi was right behind him and he knew Lavi would get hurt as well. "Run, Lavi!" Allen got on his feet, grabbing Lavi's wrist.

"Huh?"

Allen dragged him, yanked him, forced him to move. "RUN!"

"Three. . ." Cross' fingered pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed and the bullet dashed at them. Lavi panicked and began running at full throttle. Long before they even reached the door the bullet hit Allen's back and sent Allen flying, ramming into Lavi. They flying pair flew outside and past the group of exorcists, through a couple of buildings and, oh great, Kanda! "Time's up."

"Lavi! Allen!" Lenalee shouted, spinning around only to hear a cruel laugh behind her, making her twist her body back around. "General Cross. . ."

Dust hovered in the air. Bookman and Krory were scurrying over to the make exorcists to make sure they were, basically, alive. When Cross followed them at a slower pace, Lenalee and Miranda fret about it, tagging along. For once, Cross ignored the females.

Kanda growled and pushed the annoying brats off of him as General Tiedol coughed into his fist, supposedly trying to hide his amusement. Daisya burst into laughter and rolled on the ground in hysterics. "Boy, they sure did miss you, didn't they Yuu?" Daisya mocked.

Kanda rose to his feet and threatened Daisya with Mugen, his trusty sword, but it didn't faze Daisya. Even if Kanda would swing, he'd always missed his friends, meaning he never intended to hurt them. It was just the best way to let his anger out. . . . Daisya hoped he would never hurt his friends intentionally. "Even so, they didn't have to be so rude." Tiedol played along without even knowing it.

Kanda swung his sword at Daisya who leaped into the air and smoothly dodged it. Marie frowned, standing beside the lump of boys. "You both okay?" He asked, seeing the matter differently than his companions.

Lavi moaned, pushing Allen off him and slowly crawling away from him. His body was so sore. He just wanted to close his eye and sleep. Every bone in his body felt broken. When Allen groaned, acting like a drunk man trying to get up from a nasty fall, Lavi glared at him. "What the hell was that!" He screamed.

Seeing that Allen was disoriented and drops of blood fell down his face from a small cut on his face. Allen wiped away the blood and held his head dizzily. He was about to collapse on the ground again, but Lavi caught him. "Hey man, you alright?" Lavi didn't think he was.

Krory and Bookman ran up to them, glad to see they were alive and standing, more like lumping around. "What happened?" Bookman put forth his question, not really caring about their health, but about how this happened.

"I . . . ." Allen tried to decipher the words in his head, but he was so dizzy. He couldn't even keep himself standing up. He forgot how painful Cross' bullets were. His back ached and his chest seemed to heave as he breathed. That's when he heard the _clink_. He had a feeling it wasn't the bullet dropping to the ground. "Cross... Cross!"

Regaining his composure, Allen stiffened and backed away. Cross was walking towards him and nobody moved. General Tiedol just raised his hand to wave and greet like he had just seen the other General yesterday. "Why, hello Marian! It's good to see you're in good health still!" Good health as in not dead.

Cross never glanced at him, didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on his dumb apprentice and his gun was out, aimed at him. "M-M-M-M-M-Master!" Allen took giant steps back, shaking, and then tripped over a rock.

General Cross picked him up and glared at Allen angrily. By now, the girls arrived to see Cross shoot Allen in the chest again. Miranda shrieked, thinking it would harm Allen badly. It did, but lucky Allen, he felt pain, however, didn't bleed. He only cried out in pain and held his chest. He wanted to run far from Cross, but his iron grip wouldn't let him. "You god damn good-for-nothing idiot! I give you your damn space and pathetic life, take my own time you train you, and this is how you repay me? How useless you are! I can't even describe how useless and pathetic you are, idiot apprentice!" Cross shouted.

_That's harsh_, Lavi mentally viewed. "I thought I had it bad."

Allen was scared more than he cared about the pain. He thought this was nothing yet. "Master, I. . . I. . ." Allen stopped himself from saying sorry and kicked Cross back, falling on the ground yet again. Standing up he pumped his fist in the air. "Screw you! You're going back!"

Cross wasn't planning on Allen to retort nor hit him because of how he had been and how many times he shot him. Allen got a newly found confidence he rarely shows. Then, he had been arguing with Allen for a long, long time. It's when Cross took it a step further and turned it physical he froze up. "What did you say?" Cross growled.

"You're going back to the Black Order! Even if I have to drag you there myself!"

Now that was interesting. "Oh? Do you know where it even is?"

"No, but they do! They'll be coming with us since they were sent to retrieve you!" Allen pointed at his new friends.

Cross smirked. The boy was hysterical and oblivious. "I'd like to see you try first."

Allen glared at him. He didn't believe Allen could do anything. Cross' brow raised when Allen reached for his left hand, slowly taking his glove off. They were right outside town now, so if they fought here they wouldn't endanger lives except their own. "You plan on fighting me?" Cross incredulously inquired, scoffing. "Ha!"

Before Allen got his glove off, Lenalee cast him a look that told him to stop. The demanding in her eyes made him listen and he slipped the glove back on. _No violence, okay, tell that to him_, Allen notions. Lenalee stomped up to Cross and attached herself to him when he was about to turn away. He stared at her with a bizarre look as Allen gaped. "Please don't leave!"

The wheels in Cross' head turned. She was so cute. Way too cute. There was no way he could leave. The odd thing, though, she looked awfully familiar. Allen didn't like this. He hated the fact Lenalee did that. There was no reason for her to use herself to seduce him to his bidding, but as he thought about it, it may be the only way to get Cross to agree.

General Tiedol chuckled. "My, Marian, don't you think you should use safer methods in scolding your apprentice? He is your only student, you wouldn't want him to be your last, would you?"

"I don't even want him!"

Allen's expression flattened. He was _so_ loved. "Gee, thanks."

Lenalee looked up at Cross. What would her brother say if he say this? WOuld he have the gall to stand up to Cross? Lenalee felt so bad about this imagining how Komui would act. This was maybe one thing she didn't mind him overreacting for. That's when something like Komui came to place. "Lenalee!" Allen shouted aghast and anxiousness. "How could you do that!"

"For some reason I'm having deja vu." Tiedol whispered.

Lavi laughed nervously and Kanda's scowl deepened. They were having it, too. He was acting like Komui just not as bad. "Me, too." Lavi grumbled, worried something will happen.

Lenalee stupefied when she saw Allen react. As was Cross. Of all the women Cross has 'played' with and loved, embraced and flirted with, of all the friends Allen had, he'd never gotten like that. At most he would flare with anger and walk away or tell him to knock off. Looking in Allen's eyes, he saw something else flaring that he had never seen before. He grinned.

Pulling Lenalee closer, he let his voice run as soft as silk. "I won't leave you. I'll go back with you, Lenalee."

Allen's jaw dropped. How could Master do that? She wasn't much older than Allen. He was much too old for Lenalee. When Lenalee's face bloomed the color of a rose, Allen pressed his lips together in repugnance. He turned on his heel and he eyed the circus tent from there, slowly walking towards it. "Where are you going?" Daisya asked.

Allen paused mid-step. "I'm no longer needed. I guided them to him, my work is done."

"But you said you'd drag him there!" Lavi said, not liking the way Allen was escaping.

Allen turned his head halfway around to reveal a cold eye. Cross mentally noted that he was now acting like he usually does with a different stance. "I'll be going with you, but I need to talk to Father first and tell my fam. . . friends good-bye. I'll be ready to leave tomorrow morning. I never planned on keeping away from the Order." Allen said with a flat tone.

Cross nearly snorted. Allen would have gone sooner had it not been for Cross himself, but Allen didn't want to go for because of Mana. So maybe the situation made him change his mind. "I'll come with you." Lenalee offered, starting to trail after him.

"No," Allen abruptly responded, making her stop dead in her tracks. "You stay with Master Cross. It seems you'll be the only one that'll get him to listen. . . . As long as you keep clinging to him."

For some reason, those words hurt Lenalee. Did she make Allen angry? If so, how? Why? "Don't mind him." Cross told her softly, but eyeing his own student suspiciously. "Froi, you'll explain what's going on, though I'm sure I already know."

"You won't run off?"

Cross groaned, playing with his hair. "I don't want to go, however, it seems I was bound to end up there soon." Cross was displeased with something evidently. This intrigued Bookman and he knew he had to join their conversation. Cross got even scarier when he mentioned something about it. "Bookman and your dumb apprentice might as well come. It's not like you would tell anyone," Cross stared at Lavi, rethinking his statement, "Well, if you're tempted to, I'll change that."

Lavi swallowed a lump in his throat. "Pan-uh-Bookman, can I be excused this time?"

Bookman whacked him on the head, but excused him. Someone did have to watch the exorcists this time, and it won't be Bookman. Small detail or not, if they could record history they will.

That being that, Cross, Tiedol, and Bookman took off, either heading to another bar or Mother's. "What do we do?" Krory asked unsurely.

"I suppose we follow Allen." Lavi shrugged.

Lenalee's eyes drooped. Was she the only one who had noticed Allen's change? The look in his eye? His glumness? That anger he had that wasn't directed at Cross, but her? Why? She didn't do anything to him. It hurt her just to think she did do something to him. He was a friend, no, he was family. He belonged to the Black Order. Even if they just found out about him. It was the same with Bookman and Lavi, though they were just there to record history and may one day leave. It was like Kanda who was undefined and jerky.

Allen was different from them and wouldn't create a grudge over nothing. Was she hallucinating? "Lenalee?" Marie brought her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yes?"

"I'm sure Allen didn't mean to hurt you." Marie told her comfortingly.

Her eyes began to widen as it hit her that they all saw it, but her distraught let her kept her posture. "I think you caught him off guard by hugging Cross like that." Lavi suggested, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Besides, even if he is mad, how do you know it was directed towards Cross for using you like that? You were in front of him."

"Still. . . ." Lenalee could swear on her life she was staring at him. "He shouldn't of acted -"

"Lenalee, we can talk him about it. Assuming I'm right, Allen being the guy he is will apologize a thousand times, tenfold more than us. Come on, let's go." Lavi said, pushing her a little.

Lenalee went along with it, but when she got to the circus everyone said they hadn't seen Allen. He had to be there, everybody knew that. There was no sidetrack path he could have taken. _"If you need anything, I sleep in that tent. If you can't find me I'll be in there. I mean it, if you need anything at all, come get me."_ Those words ran through Lenalee's mind. Maybe he resided there.

In high hopes of finding him there, Lenalee went to search for the smallest tent and when she got there, she overheard Allen talking to Mana. "You took them to Cross?"

"Yes, I did." Allen affirmed monotone.

It was hard to tell if Mana was frowning or not. "Here, wipe that blood off your face, Allen." Mana said, Lenalee guessing he gave Allen a wet cloth. "You should of approached Marian subtly. Perhaps you wouldn't of ended up so trounced."

"I did do it subtly. I got mad and things took a turn." Allen fussed.

"We need to work on your patience."

Lenalee didn't think so. Allen was very patient, for the most part. "Allen, why so glum?"

"Nothing. . ."

"Allen, I know when you're upset and when you're not."

Lenalee hugged herself, clenching her elbows. Little did she know Kanda was behind her, watching and listening. "It's not important. Going on, I'm going to the Black Order with them. I'm positive they'll be leaving tomorrow."

Mana was silent. Both Allen and Lenalee waited for a response, but he didn't give one. Time was zooming by in reality. For them, it went on forever. Then Mana found words. "It's your decision. I cannot stop you and I refuse to. All that I ask is that you be careful. When the war is done, I want my son to come back to me smiling and proud of himself as much as I'll be and am proud of you."

Lenalee knew those words well. They were the same words he brother repeatedly told her everytime she went on a mission. Come back to him so he can be proud of her even more. It was a sincere moment. "I promise I will come back, but you have to promise you'll be alive still when I do come back." Allen returned gently.

"Even in death I will be with you Allen. I'm old and frail. I may not last until the war ends."

". . . . .And that's what I fear most. Losing you, Father."

Mana gave a small 'hmpf'. "That is not your greatest fear, Allen. There's not much to pack, but pack what you need. I imagine you want to say bye to everyone."

Allen didn't answer his Father. Saying bye to them, it was an unbearable thought. He said bye to so many circuses and so many friends. He's sure they've all already forgotten him and Mary might have as well. "I don't want to. I want you to tell them I'm leaving." Allen said and you could hear him sit down on some sort of furniture.

Lenalee entered the tent, trying not to frown, but couldn't smile. Allen looked at her wearily and then turned away, eyes half open. Mana rolled up his newspaper and hit him on the head with it. He had brought Allen up better than that. He told Allen to be a gentleman and he was. Most of the time. Unfortunately, some bits and pieces of Cross had been embedded into his own personality and his old personality was slightly there. At least he could be the perfect gentleman in front of Mana. "Allen." He said sternly, well aware he was feeling a bit down for an unknown reason, but linking it with Cross.

Allen straightened his back and looked straight at Lenalee, trying hard to smile, but scowled like Kanda always is. Lenalee couldn't stand still when him like that. "Can I talk to you?" Lenalee asked.

Allen would be mean if he said no, so he nodded, glimpsing at at his Dad. He got the picture and walked out, warning him to behave and be nice. Allen stood up, turning on Lenalee. He picked up a suitcase he had owned and went through his clothes, picking out a few outfits that would be decent enough to wear at the Order. He didn't want to look like a bum despite having to live like one from time and time again. Lenalee saw that was the only thing he was going to pack. In fact, that's all there was to pack. His clothes. There was nothing else in here except clown supplies and the beds. Allen picked up his pillow and pulled something out from underneath it. Lenalee had spoken too soon.

Allen held a photo of him and Mana when he was younger. Lenalee saw he had brown hair in this one and the scar was gone. He was semi-scowling, somewhat smiling while Mana sat down on the ground, hugging him and playing around with his messy hair. Mana was smiling. He put it in his suitcase after folding it along the creases that were there already. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

Lenalee closed her eyes. "Why are you upset with me? What did I do?"

Allen didn't look at her and she hated that. Rushing over to him, slamming his packed case, moving it aside, Lenalee spun him around to look at her. "Allen!"

"It's the way you hugged Master!" Allen shouted and lots of people heard it from outside the tent.

"So he is here." Nigel said, helping Shandy peel potatoes for dinner.

Lenalee wanted to slap him in the face, but restrained herself when she saw the look in his eyes. Did he see that hug as something else? "So what? I hugged him. I hug many of my friends."

Allen soughed, sitting down, placing his elbows on his knees, gesturing her to sit next to him. The hateful flame was gone between both of them. Seeing this as an opportunity, Lenalee said beside him, neither one taking their eyes off the other. "I understand it's a hug, just a hug, but it why you hugged him and at that time. You hugged Master Cross to influence him, but you roused him." Allen murmured.

Lenalee sat there. It was like she only half understood. Allen went on seeing she was lost. "You used yourself, your body, against Cross, a seductive old coot who doesn't know how to keep his hands and thoughts to himself. He could have. . . . touched you." Allen covered a red tint on his face thinking about that. Lenalee used both her hands to cover her own. "Cross does respect women, beautiful women. He hates ugly objects and men other than himself. He's despicable and brutal. I don't mind you helping by using his lust for ladies, but not that way you did."

"I don't understand. What's so bad about a hug?"

"Lenalee, I can see you're different from every girl I've met. Most of them fall head over heels for Cross and it's annoying most of the times. All my lady friends fall for him, too. Spending time with him can change them as well. Anyway, I know you don't like him. . . . You don't like him, right?"

"What? No! I see the General as a friend, family. A very odd Uncle or something." Lenalee explained, waving he hands around the air in defense.

Allen's eyes sparkled. Lenalee loved his eyes. The gray eyes reflected what she has seen out of him and more. It made her think that maybe he learned a few tricks from Cross other than exorcism. For example, how to charm a lady. He did prove to be quite the charmer. He wasn't even trying. What if he did try?

_Allen would win the hearts of many girls,_ she mused.

"That's a relief. Lenalee, you're different from every other girl. I admire you for being an exorcist because I know you're strong. I know you contain strength. You're a fighter. I knew you would have your dignity and your pride in being an exorcist and a woman. You have great self-respect but when hugged Cross like that, for that reason, it tore away you self-respect and I can't stand it." Allen confessed.

Gripping both hands tightly, Lenalee smiled. He was an adorable person and caring. He was being himself, but he thought things she didn't think he was thinking. It delighted her. No one has ever said that to her. It was something yearned to hear before. She never knew that until now. "Allen. . . . I'm sorry. . . I never meant to exploit myself. Had I been aware of what it looked like, I may have never done that. . . I'm sorry." Lenalee sincerely said.

"No, I should be apologizing for acting how I did. It's just when it has to do with Master, it gets to me!" Allen covered his mouth. Lenalee didn't seem to care. Even Allen had someone he disliked. Two people. Cross and Kanda. "I'm sorry, Lenalee."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Tyki called for a special akuma. This akuma was special because it was given a power that allowed it to make humans sleepy. So sleepy that will fall asleep. This was how they were going to take advantage of the exorcists. "Make everyone go to sleep akuma. Once that is done-" Tyki turned his head to look at a handful of more akuma. "I want the rest of you to find the exorcists and bring them there. Road will activate her dream world for all exorcists to enter and akuma automatically. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" And they were off.

The level 2 with the great and dangerous power flied over Liverpool, making sure to cover every inch. Once that was done, he checked for anybody outside the town wandering around in the dark. When he was done with that, he soared over to the circus. Many of them were sleeping right now, but all the while, a lot were awake. He sprayed its dust over the tents and the exorcists that were scattered around outside as well as inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Allen's eye began to activate suddenly. He got off his bed and got ready to run outside, but sleepiness flooded over him and he stopped. HIs eyes drooped. Lenalee could relate had she been more awake. Yawning, Lenalee fell on the bed and tried with all her might to keep her eyes opened blinking them many times. It was unfortunate her effort failed.

Allen slumped against a pole that helped to keep the tent up. He had fallen to the ground with a gentle thud and eyed Lenalee from where he was. He knew something was wrong. That's all he could think of with all this tiredness coursing through him. His left eye settled and he fell into blackness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marie heard strange noises from the sky. Trying to pay real close attention to all these noises and blocking out the loudness around him, he put his hand to his ear. He discovered a group of akuma in the city and one in the sky. He was about to warn the others, but he got weak. Literally, weak. He was so tired and though he tried desperately to stay awake he could not. Marie fell asleep.

Lavi and Krory were also affected by this akuma drug not knowing what was going on. They got on the earth, trying to force themselves awake like other have previously tried. It was useless. It didn't work and they were soon fast asleep. Miranda had done this during everyone else's difficulties staying awake. Kanda yelled at Daisya who had just suddenly collapsed. He had fallen asleep abruptly and rudely.

Daisya was a pain, but he would never fall asleep so suddenly like that. Especially when he was very energetic. That's when he understood it wasn't him. It had been something else as he too got drowsy. He was the last to pass out, but before he did, he had gotten to the entrance of Allen's comfy home when he was overwhelmed by the dream world.

* * *

"Phase one accomplished. Next stage." Road said, her skin ashened and her eyes glowing gold like that of a cat's, a menacing smile crept its way on her face. "Let's play."

* * *

**What's going to happen now?**

**Here's my 10th chapter. Hooray! As always, please do review and I want to thank those who have and those who have added this to their favorites list or story alert. Please continue reading and thanks for reading thus far! I appreciate it.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	11. Crown Clown: Allen Fights

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 11**

**Crown Clown (Allen Fights)**

The akuma scavenged the town up and down, but they didn't didn't the Generals. The only exorcists they found were the ones at the circus. From there, they didn't need to travel long. Ma'dam Road waited for them to gather the exorcists they could find before she turned on her dream realm for all to see.

Kanda, Daisya, Lavi, Miranda, Marie, and Krory were all found easily and brought inside the carnival. Just like ordered. Two akuma were sent to search the rest of the mini tents for any other exorcist. Surely enough, they found a Chinese girl with green pigtails. She wore the exorcist uniform. Black and silver with the rose cross. Definitely an exorcist.

The akuma whom put everyone to sleep picked Lenalee up and slung her over his shoulder. The second akuma stared at Allen who laid on the ground. He found something odd about him. "What about this guy?"

The other glanced at the sleeping boy. He saw no coat. There was something that intrigued him, but if he had been an exorcist he would have a jacket. "Leave him. Better yet, kill him."

The other akuma grabbed Allen by the throat. When he raised the small boy in the air he found itself gazing at the pentacle on his left eye. His white hair had blocked their view before. It was the mark for akuma. Instead of being black it was red. There was a thin line running down his face to make the mark even more peculiar. "On second thought, bring him along. Whether or not he's special doesn't matter. I'm sure Mistress Road will want a toy."

Lugging the last two, the akuma retreated to the tent and Road sent all exorcists and akuma to her dream realm. The dream realm blocked out the town buildings and the dirt ground, the moon and stars unless she wanted them, and if the Generals had been in town still, they'd be in her dream realm.

Road took her time deciding what to do with the exorcists while they were unconscious, remembering a few of them well. Whatever exorcist that had been equip-type and knew what their innocence was, she separated them from their wielder. Hence, Daisya lost his Charity Bell and Kanda his Mugen. Lavi's Iron Hammer was taken away. When Lenalee came in, Road was too preoccupied with her just to have her attention taken away from her seeing a boy without a uniform on being held by the akuma. "What is that human doing here?"

The akuma holding him showed him to her. Tyki decided at that same moment to turn his head their way in time to see the face of a boy. . . or at least he hoped that was a boy. There were no breast, but his face was so angelic. The odd part was the red scar with that akuma pentacle and his white hair. He was a boy or an old man that had amazing skin. "Who's that?" Tyki thought aloud.

Road squealed, quickly tying the male exorcists to a large metal pole in the middle of the new arena. None of them would be able to see each other, but they'll know the others were there when they woke up. Miranda was placed in a dice box since Road knew her innocence would be useless in getting her out of there. Lenalee still had her innocence and Road didn't feel like taking it away. Thus, Road gave her a special chain with a cannonball attached to each chain she had. The chains were cuffed to each off her wrists and her ankles. Also, since they were in her dream world, she added a collar to Lenalee's throat. A surprise for later.

Tyki resisted the urge to cover his ears while Road squealed in a high pitch, adoring the unnamed and unknown boy. Tyki walked over to him, trying to figure out who he was. Was he just another human, or somebody special?

About ten minutes later, the exorcists woke up one by one. Allen was the only one left asleep. "Huh?" Lavi's dipped head started to turn and look around. His stomach churned, giving an awry feeling. "Where am I?"

Kanda wasn't too far away from Lavi. Twisting his head enough, he could see Lavi's red hair poking out from the side or curve of this massive pole-whatever it was. He was very familiar with this place since presents and toys laid all over the dark black and white tiled floor. It was a giant chessboard without the game pieces. "Shit." He cursed, trying to find her.

Marie and Daisya both heard Kanda swear. That meant he knew what was going on and didn't like it. Nobody did. They were tied up by something strong. None of them knew what it was. A thick vine? "Marie, Daisya, are you here?" Kanda yelled.

"Present, dreadfully." Daisya said, pointlessly struggling to get out.

"I'm here, Kanda." Marie answered.

"Me, too, Yuu!" Lavi said.

"I'm here also." Krory said like a child.

"Che, great. The Usagi is here." Kanda muttered.

"I heard that!"

Lavi didn't hear Kanda go on about how annoying he was and how much he wanted to slice him up, so he got serious, examining the area. For some reason he knew a Noah was doing this. He just wished he knew how they got there. All he remembers was blacking out. Nothing went wrong, no fight.

Using their voices Lavi guessed the other boys were attached to the same thing he was with the same thing holding them back. He thought it would be easy to get out. All he had to do was reach for his hammer, pull it out an-it was gone! "Oi, oi! Do any of you have your innocence?"

Kanda started cussing out and answered Lavi's question like that. Daisya yelled out a flat no with anger. "I have mine." Krory said gleefully.

"As do I." Marie told them.

"Can one of you get this vine this cut?"

Marie tried using his innocence, but his hands couldn't move. Without movement he couldn't use his strings. "I can't, sorry, my hands can't move."

Krory did his best to bend over enough to let his teeth rip apart, but it wouldn't work. With his hair spiked up and teeth sharpened, his deeper voice came out. "Sorry, it seems I can't get low enough to cut it."

Lavi sighed. Something else caught his eye nearby and he looked up. Allen was laying on a floating wall, cuffed on there. He was still sleeping. That's when he remembered the girls. "Do any of you see the girls!" He yelled.

Immediately the males checked the room, surveying every corner and every obstacle. Marie could hear them, and they were breathing, but his mind wouldn't be set at peace until he knew. "I can see Miranda." Krory stated.

"I see Lenalee." Kanda gruffly announced.

Lenalee stared at Kanda and then around the room, disregarding her position. "Miranda?"

Lenalee's voice eased Lavi. "I-I'm ov-over here, Lenalee!" Miranda responded, obviously scared out of her wits.

Lenalee turned her head and she could see Allen. Why wasn't he awake yet? It kinda scared her, specially seeing how he was being held. The Noah shouldn't know about him, so why was he here to begin with? "It seems you're all awake." Tyki said, startling them all. "Almost."

Lenalee glared at Tyki and Road. They were standing by Allen as they came out from behind him. Road was playing with his white locks, often blowing on his face just to see him twitch. "I suppose none of you would want to tell us a bit about this white-haired kid, would you?" Tyki asked them, his thumb pointing at Allen.

"You leave him alone!" Lenalee ordered.

Road looked at her with a cool smile. Lenalee couldn't shake a sickening feeling it gave her and chills traveled up and down her spine. Road was sitting on Lero and floated in the air, swinging her feet. "Why should I? He'd make for a very good doll. He's cute." Road said.

The exorcist narrowed her eyes. Allen was not a toy. He was a human being. A respectable human. When Road let a candle materialize in her hand she put it in front of Allen's head. She traced the pentacle on his head and it barely grazed his skin. It may have damaged the skin, but it didn't go deep enough to make him bleed. It may hurt later still. "Knock it off! He's not your toy. He's not a gift!" Lenalee shrilled and with all her might she tried to break loose, but even when she activated her innocence she fell back to the ground. She didn't know why.

Road looked away from Lenalee and back at Allen, hearing a soft groan escape his mouth. His eyes quivered and soon fluttered open. Road made Lero face him and she backed a way a bit, but not much. "You're awake!" Road exclaimed.

Allen lifted his head and make eye contact with a girl. She looked to be around his age and her skin was a dark ash color. Her eyes a bright gold. On her forehead seven marks-almost that of a star-that were called stigmas. For some reason it didn't fit her and at the same time it did if you go by the stigma definition. Allen decided to call them stars. "Who. . who are you?" Allen inquired at once.

"Road Camelot! He there is Tyki Mikk." Road said gleefully, tilting her head to the side to show him where Tyki was.

Allen merely glanced at them before he found his friends all tied up or chained. From there, he could see Miranda in a box that resembled a dice. His eyes slanted with suspicion. He wanted to scream out one of their names, but which one would he start with? "Don't mind them boy." Tyki uttered.

"What's going on!" Allen roared.

"You're straightforward, aren't you?" Tyki faced him, blowing smoke in Allen's face from his bad cigarette.

Allen coughed and his eyes watered. Tyki oddly reminded him of Cross. He always smoked too. "Tell me, Boy, what do you know about the Black Order and the clan of Noah?" Tyki interrogated.

The question repeated in Allen's head over and over. His face lightened a little although his eyes slightly broadened. Using his left eye, he tried to see their souls. No use. He couldn't. "That means. . . You're not akuma, are you?" Allen murmured.

Tyki laughed crossly. "Far from it, but it's good to know that you have knowledge about them. How about us?"

Allen was bemused. His conversation with General Tiedol replayed in his head. He spoke of a Noah clan of thirteen humans. Humans! They were. . . These two were. . . "Noah."

"Aye, you do know."

Road got in Allen's face. He could smell sugar on her breath. "What's your name?" Road questioned kindly.

Lavi had a bad feeling about this. He knew something would happen if Allen said his name. His gut was telling him that. He knew better than to not trust it. "Don't answer!" Lavi heeded.

Road shot Lavi a look, silencing the Bookman Jr. for awhile. Road faced Allen again, her candle tracing Allen's scar again. "C'mon, tell us.: Road whispered.

Allen tried to free his hands instead. He was more than uncomfortable for several reasons. He needed to help his friends. His identity didn't matter. That's when Road took this a dangerous step further. She put her lips to Allen's ear and he froze. "If you don't tell me, I'll skewer one of your friends." Road warned, many sharp candles appearing in front of each exorcist Allen could see from there. "I'll give you ten seconds."

Lavi flinched. Miranda screeched and Lenalee stiffened. Allen cringed at the mere thought of one of them being hurt because of him. Sounds even escaped his lips from frustration. "No matter what, don't tell them! No matter what!" Lavi shouted.

Road sent one of her candles into Lavi's shoulders. He suppressed a scream, but you could see his pain. Allen only tried to jump forward, straining his wrists and legs as he uselessly tried to free himself. "Lavi!"

Road put her finger on the pumpkin head on her pink umbrella, poking it. "Count down from ten, Lero."

"Uh, okay, lero." The umbrella spoke. "Ten, lero. . . . . . . . nine, lero!"

Allen glared at her. "Stop it, leave them alone!" (_"Eight, lero!"_)

"If you don't want them to get hurt all you have to do is tell us your name."

"Six, lero!"

Allen tried again to get free, but it didn't work. "It's pointless. You'll never get free."

"Four, lero!"

"I would hurry up, Boy. Road isn't kidding this time." Tyki said.

"Don't say it!" Lavi repeated.

"Two, lero!"

Allen was feeling terrible. He couldn't let them get hurt. "One, lero!" No! Stop! No! "Zero, lero!"

Road raised her hand and was about to send a horde of candles at Lenalee, thinking it would bother him more if she got her. "STOP!" Allen yelled, making Road freeze for a minute. "My name. . . My name. . . Allen. . . Walker. . . Allen Walker."

Road's hand fell. She smiled, her hand caressing his cheek and then rubbing his chin, toying with him. Allen shivered at her touch and suspected something. Lavi must've known this, too, and so he told him not to tell. "Aren't you a sweet boy, _Al_-len." Road acknowledged.

Tyki turned towards Allen, looking at him with mirthful eyes. "You're Cross' apprentice?" He was bemused, it was as if he didn't believe it. "A boy like you were chosen as his apprentice?"

Closing his eyes, Allen pressed his back against the wall he was held by. "How do you know that?"

"The Millennium Earl, of course! I suppose you didn't know that the akuma you destroy see everything and relay what they've seen to Millenie?" Road remarked.

Tyki studied Allen. He was interested in seeing what this kid was capable of. Something told him Allen was stronger than he looked and older than he looked. Otherwise Cross would have picked him. Besides, the only thing they knew about Walker was his name and his mentor. His temptations were about to burst when he remembered they weren't allowed to kill anyone other than the Generals. Leaving it at that, he turned away from the boy and headed to a pile of lumps. Anyone who could see held their breath. Daisya's, Kanda's, and Lavi's innocence lied beneath him. He was going to destroy them. In fact, a bright purple light erupted from Tyki's hand and the items. The items one by one shattered, Kanda's sword in crumbs to the right, Lavi's hammer to the left, and Daisya's was now behind Tyki. He held each of the innocence in his hand. "I wonder if any of these are the Heart. Let's find out." Tyki-bored-thought aloud again.

Allen didn't know what the Heart was, but he knew if that pieces were destroyed then his three friends could no longer be an exorcist. Allen looked a his left arm. He was determined to get free.

Road and Lero backed away and everyone turned their heads on Allen who started screaming as he strived to free his feet. He managed to free those, but trying to free his arms were a more difficult task. Yanking as hard as he could with all the strength he could muster, Allen freed his body and stumbled on the ground, out of breath and feeling infirm. He panted and eyed Tyki. "I will. . . I will not let you destroy those!"

A grin formed on Tyki's lips in spite of his recently whammies because of Allen being melodramatic in freeing himself. "Oh? I liked to see you stop me."

Allen's head stayed down as he stood up, pulling off his glove. The Noahs got a glimpse at the embedded green cross on the back of his hand, but their eyes stray, realizing his hand was a sleek greenish-black and his finger nails were an abnormal color. He was a parasite. "You should be more careful with your words, Sir Tyki Mikk." Allen told him, rising his head and Tyki was astounded by the look in his eyes. "Before we fight, I have a question for you."

Tyki resisted a laugh. "I can't say I'll answer."

"You Noah are targeting the Generals. That includes my Master. Did you want to know who I am because you're trying to find him, to kill him?" Allen asked.

A smirk came abroad. "We're aware he's somewhere here. Once we find him, we'll kill him. SInce we now know you are his apprentice, I'm sure he's here."

Allen narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. A small grin followed Tyki's smirk. He could comprehend the situation well. Tyki may be able to kill Allen if he doesn't stay alert, but there was no way he or Road could kill his Master. "What's so amusing?" Tyki asked.

"You. If you think you could even scratch Master then you're dumber than I thought. Approaching Cross in battle is the same as committing suicide or pleading him to kill you. He's merciless to foe or friend. I've seen him fight akuma after akuma and destroy them without having to lift more than a single finger just to pull the trigger. I can honestly say I know him better than anyone in the Black Order when it comes to his fighting style. So, if you think you can scare me into bending to your will to get information about his location, then you're wrong. I'd be more scared of him than you and the Earl any day." Allen explained.

The Noah wasn't sure to be impressed, concerned, or entertained. He continued to conversation for a bit longer to decide. "Merciless? Just how?"

"Let's just say I can't count how many times I was almost killed by Master during training more than I ever got in danger in my entire life with anything else, including akuma."

"Then the rumors about him is truer than I first thought. Just makes him a more interesting opponent."

Allen was surrounded by a white cloak that hugged his body and his arms changed into a black metallic claw and one of a plush soldier toy arm that was white. A silver mask covered his upper face and his hair spiked a little. It would be spiked more than that had his hair been shorter. "I won't let you anywhere near my Master, even if it costs me my life."

The light emitting from Allen was blinding at first. Lenalee and Lavi never looked away though. They just had this notion telling them Allen was strong, he could win. Allen could last, at least until somebody else was able to support him. . . Unfortunately Lavi, Kanda, ad Daisya could not anymore with their innocence of the verge of being destroyed.

Tyki's eyes widened as he quickly used his tease shield. Allen had came at him with an unexpected speed and it sent Tyki back a great amount of distance. He accidentally dropped the innocence and Allen peered at them for a mere second. This trip just might be fun after all.

Tyki pushed Allen back and he himself skidded back. Kanda and Daisya witnessed the detestable male Noah and soon witnessed Allen's innocence. It had been true to the rumors. Allen was a clown figure.

Tyki had to take a few minutes before he could adjust to Allen's speed. He was faster than most exorcists he had come across. At first he just dodged. When the real fight unleashed, he sunk into the ground and Allen spun in circles trying to find him. The problem was, his eye only let him see akuma. Not Noah. "Looking for me?"

Allen looked down at his feet to see Tyki release a bunch of dark purple, almost black, butterflies from his hands while in the ground. When satisfied with the amount he let loose, Tyki disappeared again, appearing near the three innocence fragments. "That should take care of that." Tyki bent down to pick up the innocence, however, he twisted his head back around when he heard Allen's voice.

He saw white tendrils emanate from Allen's body and demolish each tease set against him. After that, he yelled, "Crown belt!" About two or four of his tendrils lengthened and was heading towards Tyki.

On instinct, Tyki jumped back, but he just fell for a trick because Allen's long belt snatched the fragments and came back to Allen. Apparently he planned on taking down Tyki, keeping his friends' innocence safe, protect Cross, and keep himself alive all at the same time. That was a lot to accomplish. "Tyki is having fun." Road stated.

Lero looked at her as the fight pursued. "How do you know, lero?"

"He's got that smile. If Allen doesn't watch his step, Tyki might loose control and kill him." Road declared.

Lero eyed the pretty white, green, and purplish-pink lights that hovered in the air as the battle went on. Allen was fighting with everything he had. That would lead to him loosing energy fast. He knew Tyki was going to be a strong opponent and that's why he was fighting like this. "Allen doesn't stand a chance against ,Tyki! He's just a worthless exorcist, lero!" Lero exclaimed.

"Shut your mouth!" Lenalee snapped.

The umbrella looked at Lenalee, as did Kanda and Road. Allen listened the best he could, but he couldn't risk looking away from his enemy. Daisya and Lavi were able to see her from the corner of their eyes. "Don't speak about Allen like that! He is Cross' pupil! Allen stands a chance!" Lenalee continued.

"Leeeero?"

Road tipped her head, eyes locked on Allen. He was cute, sweet, and strong. A deadly mixture. She loved it. She loved him. "I wouldn't underestimate Allen, Lero." Road finally let out her opinion.

"What, lero? You doubt, Tyki, lero!"

"Of course not. All I'm saying is Allen is different. We know as much about him as we do Cross, and looking at this fight, I wouldn't count him out."

Lavi wish he could see the battle really bad. It wasn't fair the others could. He bet even Krory was watching. "Dammit."

Allen hugged the innocence as he was forced back by Tyki. He couldn't get a grip on Tyki's powers. He could melt in the ground and come back up. Butterflies came out of his hands. He had these butterfly-like shields. What else?

Tyki got behind Allen in the air and he tried to rotate his body to defend, but before he could, Tyki landed a hit on Allen and he released the innocence by mistake. Allen hit a stand of benches for audiences to sit on during a show. Dust filled the air and for awhile, no movement came from Allen. Tyki didn't believe it was finished. Hence why he strode over there, but then a mumble was heard and weird white and sharp projectiles came flying at Tyki and they looked as treacherous as Road's candles.

Tyki couldn't run, so he ducked, but as he was about to go back in the ground, Allen lunged at him, grabbed his shoulder and slamming Tyki against the ground and he put his metal claw to Tyki's throat, panting. Tyki had to admit, Allen knew how to fight. It was thrilling! "Alright, Allen!" Daisya cheered.

Tyki was unnerved. Allen's cloak was made of innocence, his left arm, and his right arm was even effected by it. It stung, burned. He just wanted to lash out. "That was good, very good." Tyki complimented.

Allen ignored him. Tyki could tell he was near his limits right now. If this had been a second or third meeting then Allen might have been able to last longer, but it clearly never fought anyone at Tyki's level except maybe Cross. That's when Tyki understood. "You're innocence had just recently evolved. You haven't mastered it, and it's wearing you down." Tyki designated.

His enemy scrunched up his nose while the mask removed itself from his face. He didn't deny it and his expression verified Tyki's statement. He hit it straight on. That must be why these rumors were just now spreading about the white figure. Knowing this, Tyki knew just how to beat him. His newly evolved innocence was going to be taking a lot out of him with each attack.

Tyki kicked Allen off him and he rolled over to Miranda, or under, seeing as she was floating in a dice. Tyki rushed over to him and just as Allen stood up, he ran his hand straight through Allen's chest, making Miranda scream and Krory's eyes pop out. "Allen!"

Tyki chuckled, leaning in close to Allen who stood there wide-eyed. His heart was thumping loudly as Tyki's hand drew back and clutched Allen's heart. "Your heart seems to be what's important to you, what makes you go on. You're just that kind of person, Boy." Tyki whispered.

Allen's Crown Clown deactivated on its own for some unknown reason to him. He knew he still had energy. Not much, but enough to go on. "What are you doi. . . ?" Allen stopped speaking when he could feel Tyki's grip on his most vital organ, his heart.

Stunningly, Allen felt no pain yet, his chest did not bleed. "I'll let you something, Allen Walker. I am the Noah of Pleasure. My power is simply choose, choose what I do or do not want to touch. We'll use your position as an example. I can send my hand right through your chest without penetrating it physically, I phase through, but if I pull my hand back a little and choose that I want to grasp your heart, so I will." Tyki tightened his grip more to let Allen know how real his words were.

Stiff, pale, numb-minded, thoughtless, that's how Allen appeared and felt. He never felt anything like it before. This dreadful feeling. Not a feel, really, but an emotion. Apprehension, terror, horror, angst, anxiety, distress, consternation, uneasiness, nervousness. . . . Fear. That's what he experienced because his life was on the line, at risk, at the hands of Tyki Mikk, this Noah, and not in a figure of speech.

His foe took advantage of this, stepping forward, making Allen get in an impossible position that made his spin stretch as he straightened up to move with him, making sure his heart didn't move. Irritation itched him. "If I wanted to, I could kill you right here." Tyki said sinisterly, a freaky grin widening across his face. Allen's vision stayed on the floor and he did not see this.

The Noah's hand squeezed Allen's heart and even Road cringed. Allen let out a blood-curdling scream and threw his head back, scaring the exorcists on the other side. "Allen," Tyki whispered, "If I hold you hostage, do you think your teacher would come to rescue you?"

How could he be asking that now? Still. . . . "Hell no." Allen croaked, hardly audible.

It didn't please Tyki and it caused him to squeeze Allen's heart again, tighter. Allen bit his tongue, but a shrilling howl left his mouth. "Allen!" Lenalee bellowed. "ALLLEN!"

Allen's heartbeat slowed down and Tyki loosened his grip, his hand beginning to retreat. When his hand was out, Allen fell to his knees, back arched impossibly. Blood drizzled down his face, fleeing from his mouth. His eyes were glassy and Tyki thought he had gone to far and killed Allen by mistake. He shrugged and left Allen there to die.

Time went by slow as the immense pain seared through Allen's chest then throughout the rest of his body. He was numb as he descended backwards, laying down. Miranda sobbed in her hands, covering her eyes. "Al-Allen! Allen!" She repeated his name, looking at her innocence.

Would it work inside this barrier? She wouldn't know until she tried. Breaking down, hugging her body, Miranda invoked her Time Record. "Time Recovery!" Miranda mumbled.

At first, it didn't work, but then a bright yellow light circled Allen. Barely. Miranda focussed all her concentration on Allen, but it was working slowly this time. It had to be because of this block.

Tyki passed Marie, then Lavi, and over to Kanda. Lenalee had tears in her eyes as she watched Tyki. "What did you do?" Lenalee asked.

Tyki looked at her as he stopped walking a few feet away from the fragments. "Nothing much, but I might have gone too far. You think the Earl will be mad, Road?"

Road tapped her chin. "I don't think so. Millenie is understandable and it was an accident. Aside from that, he may have become a nuisance. Mainly because he is Cross' student and if he is anything like the General, he'll be nothing but trouble for us."

"You killed him?" Kanda demanded to know, uncertain why.

Tyki's shoulder creased upwards for a mere second before relaxing. "Who knows. It depends on how strong he is."

Lenalee used her Dark Boots to crushed the chains on her ankles and wrist. She darted over to Tyki, but he somehow grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the floor. He never meant to do that. He hated being so abusive against women. Oh well, her fault. "Lenalee!"

Allen was no longer surrounded by Miranda golden light. Hopefully it would last a few minutes. All Allen had to do was use his innocence to cut the vine and release Krory and Marie who could fight. Allen drowsily got off his back and then he heard Lenalee cry. He lifted his head speedily, taking off. "Thank you, Miranda! I'll be right back Krory!"

Allen ran as fast as he could, Road's eyes widening seeing him running, but she noticed that most of his cuts had vanished and were steadily returning. Miranda had used her Tome Record. Road was going to warn Tyki, but didn't get the chance to.

Tyki was about to take care of Lenalee when Allen came sliding and pushed her out of the way. Tyki wound up stepping on him rigidly. Allen closed his eyes, but shoved him away, snatching the innocence around him. Lenalee stared at him, crying. He activated Crown Clown in time to keep Tyki from phasing through his body again, but he laid on the ground, his white shield hovering over him, not wrapped around him.

Allen was slipping. He wouldn't remain conscious much longer, but he wouldn't let Tyki take the innocence. "Len. . .Lenalee, go free them. . . Free Krory and Marie, and Miranda. They can-" Allen was interrupting by a harsh cough that made him cough up blood. ". . . they can help"

Lenalee opened her mouth to protest, but Allen yelled at her. "GO!"

Lenalee cried, briefly checking Allen over before she took off to get her friends. Akuma got in her way and Allen worried about this, covering his left eye, but he saw they were soon gone. She'll returned safely.

Lavi and Kanda gazed at Allen as he tried to stand up, but his innocence left him alone. Tyki growled with crossness. Tyki couldn't get the fragments from Allen because he would not let go. Tyki kicked him around and Lavi and Kanda gaped. "You moron, let them go! He'll kill you!" Lavi told him.

The 15-year-old did the opposite. He hugged them closer to his body and curled in a ball, his eyes open and directed at the pole. "No. . ."

"You idiot!" Kanda bellowed.

Road and Tyki were both getting annoyed and they wanted to end this as soon as possible. Road signaled Tyki to get out of the way and she stood on Lero, holding her hand up in the air, candles forming out of thin air. Kanda told Allen to get out of there, but he knew Allen couldn't even crawl right now. Whatever Tyki did slowed his blood and made him so slow and weak. It was unbearable to watch. Kanda just didn't know how real that metaphor was.

Road flicked her hand and the candles flew at Allen and pierced his body, making him scream and worse of Allen, one of her candles got in Allen's left eye. The innocence slipped away from him and hit the pole. "Allen!" Lavi screeched.

Allen's throat was sore. He found it hard to move his body. The blood really wasn't moving through his body as fast as it should. This affected his thinking, reactions, movement, and breathing. He was having such difficult time.

He pulled the candles out of his legs, torso, and his eye, sobbing as he did. It made a wretched sound as he pulled it out of his eye. His body was trembling. Tyki picked up the innocence and started walking off, but then Allen gained the last of his strength. He stood up and grabbed Tyki's arm. "Stop. . . . Give it back. . . . Give the innocence back!"

Tyki gritted his teeth, rotating his body. While he did, Allen head-butted him and took the innocence, standing hunched over. "Why won't you just give up?" Road bitterly asked, picking up a candle that had been jabbed in Allen and licked the blood off it, a sickening smile appearing. "You're blood is so sweet."

Allen's eyes hardened. It still had confidence and the same determination as earlier when he started this fight. To him it didn't matter he couldn't use Crown Clown or fight on even grounds. It didn't matter than he was panting uncontrollably. "Allen. . . ." Lavi whispered in shock.

"I won't. . . Won't ever give up. . . . As long as there is hope! . . . No matter how small. . . And I will not let. . . You ruin my friends INNOCENCE!"

Tyki bit his tongue and ordered an akuma to finish him off. Allen was hit and slammed against the floor like Lenalee earlier, but at Kanda's feet. Kanda was astonished when Allen stood back up, glaring at his enemies still. The akuma was about to shoot him with the bullet when Lenalee kicked it, making it self-explode. Allen was glad to see them and thought this would be a great time to rest.

The innocence fell from his hands and he began falling. Krory caught him. "Allen?"

"I. . I'll be fine. . ."

Krory and the others did not believe him. Then, he was just trying to be optimistic and lighten the mood. "Rest Allen, we'll handle it from here." Marie said, using his weapon to free the last of the exorcists.

Kanda, Lavi, and Daisya surrounded Allen, checking to make sure the sprout will live. Kanda didn't relatively care, but-as much as he hated to admit it-he was in debt to him now. He HATED that. "There will be no need."

Tyki suddenly went backwards and Cross jumped in front of the young exorcists. General Tiedol and Bookman were accompanying him. Tiedol was about to invoke his Maker of Eden to be on the safe side. Tyki stood up and glared them, but Cross held ice in his eyes. . . . And more. "You idiot apprentice! How disgraceful!" Cross exclaimed.

"Now isn't the time to lecture him for. . . doing what wrong?" Tiedol defended.

Allen rested his chin on the floor so he could see Cross. "It's not my. . . fault you showed up late. . . Master."

Cross aimed his gun at the Noah, scoffing. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Two Generals, lero! That's too much! With all these exorcists you won't stand a chance, lero!" The umbrella bellowed.

Road held Lero in her hand, but seeing how he said such words, she banged his head on the solid floor. Her heart shaped and checkered board door opened behind her. "Come on, Tyki."

"Cowards." Kanda muttered.

Tyki reluctantly followed Road through her door, but not before Cross shot several bullets, damaging her door and hitting both Tyki and Road. Thank god for Road's regeneration abilities and that Tyki got shot once. Lucky for them.

When the door vanished and the place returned back to normal Cross turned to his apprentice, both staring each other down. "There's one good thing you did, idiot." Cross said.

"Yeah?"

"You protected two women with your life."

Allen wanted to laugh at the typical Cross, but he blacked out. Still, he wore a smile when he passed out. Allen was happy that Cross said that. He really was. Now he just needed to rest in order to recuperate.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! !  
**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	12. Wake Up Drill

**Ashes And Rain **

**DGM**

**Chapter 12**

**Wake Up Drill**

Allen laid in a white hospital bed, Cross sitting in a chair beside him as Komui entered. It had been a day since they arrived back at the Order. For some reason Cross stuck to pupil like glue as he remained unconscious for the third day. He should wake up soon. No, Cross knew he would wake up today. "General Cross," Komui started to say, "I have some news to tell you."

"I'm well aware of the situation, Komui." Cross said flatly.

That's the thing, Komui knew he had known about the situation for months. This was Cross, he may have known about it long before they did. "Your mission from five years ago?" Komui asked.

Cross eyed Komui fishily. His eyes slanted, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He hadn't been able to get his hands on his wine yet and he had to settle with smoking away. However, he didn't think Komui would bring up his assignment he was given a long time ago so fast. "It's not yet destroyed, but I know where it's at. I got sidetracked because of this idiot." Cross jabbed his thumb in the air to signal his student.

Komui gazed at the newcomer and resisted a laugh. Cross was never one to keep in touch on missions, but Komui never thought he would actually find a new exorcist because he neglected his job extremely. When he heard he picked up a pupil, Komui choked on his coffee hearing this. Not only did his General job, to find new exorcists and train them, he had worked on his last assignment, but without any knowledge being given to the Order. "This is your student, correct?" Komui asked already knowing the answer.

"Tch, yeah."

The Supervisor suppressed a light laugh as he pushed strands of hair away from Allen's left eye. A patch was on it. He expected no less because of how his eye got injured. He remembered when it had been Kanda and not this boy. All the exorcists from this supposed simple assignment, had gave him a personal report from their own perspective either on paper or in person. Komui was stunned by this kid and also very grateful. He showed his capabilities and his thoughts on the war. His story was remarkable and tragic. Komui couldn't even begin to tell you what else he had been put through being Cross Marian's student. "The Order is going to expect much from him since he is your student, but I think he's already proven our expectations to be true. The good thing is he's nothing like you personality wise." Komui teased.

"Don't you have work to do?" Cross growled.

"Yeah, I do, but so did you and you kept away." Komui smartly retorted.

"You're still the same."

The Supervisor smiled. Why would he have changed? He has his wonderful sister and her amazing coffee and- "Sister complex." Cross grumbled, knowing what Komui had been thinking.

Komui didn't react. He was being unusually calm. "When the boy wakes I would like to see him in my office, do you think you could manage that?"

"Send someone over to guide him."

Komui left the infirmary. Cross might not show Allen where to go and Komui sensed the newbie to wake soon. Very soon. He would send someone there once he reported to his office. "Oh my, I forgot to tell him about the meeting later." Komui thought aloud, but continued on, shrugging it off, saying, "I'll have someone inform him."

Around lunchtime Cross was starting to get pissed because Allen was still asleep. He always knew Allen loved his sleep after being exhausted, but dammit, it's been three days! He was going to wake up one way or another. Grabbing Judgement, Cross smirked, pointing it at Allen's head. "Time to wake up, Allen." Cross whispered with glint in his eyes.

Allen's head turned a bit and Cross stopped pulling the trigger, pulling his weapon closer to him and leaning in to see if he was really waking up. Sure enough, Allen's eyes soon fluttered open. Allen was groggy and in pain. He knew why, too. He blamed Cross was not being there and because that was why the whole thing started. Speaking of Cross, Allen saw his glimmering red hair and some other shiny object from the corner of his right eye. Allen shifted his head and found his lovable mentor.

Cross didn't know what was running through Allen's head as he stared at him for an endless amount of time. Time just passed as Allen's pale face remained expressionless.

Lavi and Lenalee had ran into Komui while on the way to the infirmary to check on their favorite buddy. It was a good thing they did because he even asked them to go there and when Allen wakes up bring him to his office like he knew Allen was going to be up any minute. Lenalee wished he would. She was excited to have him here and wanted him to meet everyone as soon as possible. They had Allen's room ready so far. Then she's sure he'll be hungry since he hasn't eaten in a few days. . . . Lenalee wanted to thank him as well.

Lavi wanted to see how the youth was doing for the heck of it and out of boredom. That kid was doing a good job at livening the room whenever he was around. "I hope he's awake." Lavi finally said.

"Me, too. I feel bad he's the only one that had gotten drastically hurt." Lenalee answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone does. We could only watch while he strived for his survival and our own. I bet Yuu is mad because he had to save his innocence."

Lenalee giggled, not doubting it at all. "I heard the science division was repairing yours, Kanda's, and Daisya' s innocence weapons. How is that going? Any luck yet?"

"They're working on it, but they're fixing Yuu's first, that big meanie. What a pushover. He scared them into getting Mugen done first."

Lenalee listened as Lavi went on and on about how mean and cruel Kanda was. He was whining because his Iron Hammer might not be fixed for some time. He might have to wait two weeks at most. But something disturbing stopped Lavi mid-sentence.

"Mas-" Allen stared at Cross and then he noticed Judgement pointed at his head and his mentor's smirk. His eyes bulged and he screamed. "UWGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lenalee and Lavi glanced at each other then looked straight ahead. A loud scream had echoed through out the entire Black Order building making finders and scientists alike stop eating their meals and looked at the cafeteria doors. Komui had been writing on a piece of paper, sipping his coffee when he heard the scream and spat his drink out all over his desk from surprise. He looked at his door and his workers did also, though some were mentally complaining about dropping their stacks of paperwork on Komui's floor. "What was that!" Johnny asked.

The whole building had froze for a few minutes before everyone decided to get back to work, not hearing another scream. That meant they did not have to worry about another Sir Komlin from Komui. The exorcists didn't take this too lightly like a few others. Those who recognized the voice hurried to the infirmary where everyone was gathering. "That was. . ." Lavi trailed off.

Lenalee ran ahead of him and they both dashed down the halls. "Allen!"

General Tiedol looked away from his artwork and smiled. "It seems he's awake. I should visit him." And he got up, leaving the other two Generals in the dark, dim room.

Lenalee and Lavi burst through the doors in time to see Allen crawl off the bed and on the floor into the corner stuttering "M-M-M-M-M-M-Mas-Master!" and their sweats dropped. What in earth did he do?

Allen huddled in the corner, looking like he was about to cry, as he rocked back in forth, repeating sorry and gibberish. A few nurses had entered the room and the Head NUrse stormed in, walking over to Cross at once. A crowd started gathering at the doors. "General, what did you do to him!" Head Nurse questioned loudly.

Cross had put his gun away and leaned back in his chair, taking a long drag from his smoking stick. "I did nothing."

Allen lifted his head to stare at Cross, obviously scared of him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry Master. . . So sorry."

The Head Nurse moved her eyes from Cross to Allen. When she looked back at Cross, she gave a stern gaze. "I doubt you did nothing."

Lenalee knelt beside Allen with a warm yet concerned expression. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Allen?"

He stopped mumbling words and shaking. Allen found Lenalee and lightly smiled. "Lenalee."

"What happened?" Lenalee asked.

His smile fell and he trembled as he said, "Judgement. . . Judgement was. . . aimed at me. I woke up to a gun at my head."

"General!" Head Nurse shouted.

"What? I was going to wake him up."

"With a gun!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

Lavi smacked his face against the wall. Cross was a demon, a devil! He pitied Allen. At least Allen was up. "He's scary." Lavi said.

The Head Nurse turned to the crowd and ordered them to leave. The exorcists hesitated, but all the workers and warriors left except Lavi and Lenalee. Lenalee was patting Allen's head like he was a cat and he stayed close to her, weary of Cross. "Hey, Allen, will you be okay?" Lenalee asked.

Allen nodded. "That's good because the Supervisor wants to meet you. Let's go, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on." Lavi said, jumping up and down.

"Supervisor?" Allen tipped his head childishly.

It was so cute and Lenalee's smile got bigger. "Yeah, we're at the Black Order, Allen."

Allen was now standing up, focussed on his friends rather than Cross. He was trying to forget Cross. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Allen couldn't help but wonder. "Where's Mana?"

"He's safe. He's at the circus still. He wanted me to give you this." Lenalee said and pulled out that folded photo that was in Allen's suitcase. She have it to Allen and he held it close to him, held it for dear life.

"Thank you, Lenalee."

Allen spent a lot of time trying on clothes to find an outfit that would fit him because Lavi told him he was wearing his old ratty clothes and his most decent outfit was damaged in the fight. It took maybe an hour when he got his new outfit but Lenalee had to go in town to buy him an outfit he would wear. In fact, Allen told her exactly what to get. When she got back, Allen quickly changed in to it.

Allen wore black pants that would sometimes resemble leather even though it was leather. He had a long sleeved white shirt that buttons up and a gray vest over that. For the first time ever, Allen buttoned this vest up. He finished it off with black boots and a lovely red ribbon Lenalee gave him. He tied it around his collar.

His photo of Mana and himself rested in his pocket. Allen turned his head from right to left as they went through the halls. It was hard to see well because his one eye was wrapped up in a patch. He almost looked like Lavi. Allen often heard someone greeting Lenalee or Lavi, or both. You could see their bond here.

When they got to a messy room with scattered paperwork all over. People dressed in white coats were on the floor picking papers up and reading them as if they were searching for something. When they heard a few sheets crunch underneath the exorcists feet they looked up. "Oh hey, Lenalee, Lavi, uh, who's this?" Reever got off the ground and put some papers on Komui's desk.

Komui looked up from his doodles and averted his eyes on Allen. He smiled. This kid was worth appraisal. "Allen Walker!"

Allen stepped back as some guy with purple hair and glasses skipped in front of him, grabbing his hand and shaking it viciously. He was a bit weirded out here. This man already knew his name. Still, Allen couldn't help but notice the silver rose cross on his white coat. It was different from everyone else's. "Hello! How are you? Better I hope! My name is Komui Lee and I'm the supervisor here at the European branch."

"Hello." Allen greeted.

Reever pulled Komui away from Allen seeing how he was freaking him out. Yet, when he turned his head around he found a smiling boy instead of scared child. "Sorry about that, um, Allen, right?" Reever spoke. Was this kid really Cross' pupil? "I'm Reever, the section leader for the science division."

Johnny walked up to Allen and adjusted his swirling glasses and a pair of headphones. All the scientists in the room were looking Allen over like he piqued their curiosity somehow. Allen wasn't sure why, but it normally had to do with his face. "It's nice to meet you, Reever, Komui."

Silence followed this comment as the scientists thought about what he said. He was kind. Was he really Cross' student? They just couldn't believe Cross has a student that is nice. "Is something wrong guys?" Lenalee asked.

"No, sorry, we're just a bit surprised is all." Russel defended.

"About what?" Allen asked.

"Well, you. Being Cross Marian pupil we expected you to be. . ." Tapp didn't finish his sentence, but Allen understood.

"I can honestly say I am nothing like him." Allen seethed, clenching his fist.

Lavi panicked when he saw Allen getting a little crossed. He didn't want Allen to get like he was the other day and he accidentally hurt Lenalee's feelings-it seems they have made up about that-so Lavi had to change the subject fast. He went on about his job being a Bookman Jr. and a little bit about his training, he talked about the old Panda, his Iron Hammer, ahem-Yuu-chan, then he brought up Allen's innocence. "Oh, yeah, Allen! You're innocence is so cool! I mean super C-O-O-L, cool! It fits you and it does all these amazing things." Lavi flailed his arms in the air trying to remake the fight.

"The Noah was like poof, ush, take that, ooh, and you were like-" He made weird sounds that just made him look crazy. "And you gave him quite the pounding! I mean you're so strong! Nobody thought you'd last against a Noah because you're so kind and gentlemanly and all, but seriously, you kicked ass! Rock on!"

"Thanks Lavi, but are you, uh-um, are you alright?" Allen wondered nervously.

"Don't worry, he's always like this." Johnny informed.

"Really? Because I got a different impression in Liverpool."

"He can do that." Lenalee commented.

"Oh, you know something Allen?" Lavi went on.

"Hm?"

"Not only are you a ass-kicking fighter, you're kinda cute, friend. Not as handsome and sexy as me, though." Lavi replied, pulling Allen's cheeks, pinching them until they turned rosy.

His cheeks weren't rosy just because of Lavi pinching them.

Lenalee silently told herself he was handsome. She wanted to say it aloud, but god only knows how her brother will react. It's not like it's Allen's fault he's so cute. "Brother, didn't you want to talk to Allen?"

Allen turned to Komui and then back at Lenalee. "He's your brother?"

"Yes, I am! Aren't I lucky to have such a terrific little sister?" Komui clapped his hands together and smiled.

_That was a little creepy. I hope he is not one of those brothers_, Allen mentally noted. "Anyone would be lucky to have someone such as Lenalee as their sister. Lenalee is gifted." Allen said.

Lenalee and Komui stared at Allen. He held an innocent expression, so innocent. Lavi didn't think he understood how Allen sort of made it sound like, or if that's how Allen meant it. Lavi turned his eyes on Lenalee and smiled. _Do we have sparks or what?_ Lavi thought, _This may be the beginning to a spectacular thing._ Komui narrowed his eyes for a minute and then he went back to normal, deciding to leave it be. Allen was much too young for Lenalee after all. He was like, ten? Lavi read all that on Komui's face. He was like an open book, almost everyone was; but still, it wasn't like Komui to drop something like that so easily. He better keep an eye on Komui. _Or a dumb act of dimwitted bravery. Allen, be careful around this guy. He's as deadly as the Noah. _

"See, Allen understands! Unlike any of you unappreciative others." Komui mumbled. "Furthering our serious conversation, Walker, we need to ask you a few questions and get your registered. We need to know about your health and all."

"My health?" Allen looked deep in thought. "Sir, I don't think I ever had a medical issue except for a few minor colds or something."

Was this kid serious? He was oblivious yet again! "That's not what I meant, Allen. We need your medical history. . . . Never mind, I'll get it from the General. Later you are going to have to go back to the infirmary so the Head Nurse as your present medical file. We have to make sure our exorcists stay healthy after all! Oh, Johnny has to get you fitted for your uniforms and Lenalee, would you mind giving Allen a tour after we take him _there_?" Komui informed.

Allen never thought there'd be so much to do for a new exorcist. It was a bit confusing. He'll have to take it step by step. "Before we do anything, though, may I ask if I can see your left arm, as I have been informed your left arm contains your innocence?" Komui added.

That did it. Allen held his hand to his chest and he looked away from Komui. He's never showed anyone his arm except Mana and Cross, perhaps Mother and Barba, too, when he was out of it for a month. "Go on, Allen. Everything will be fine. We won't judge you." Lenalee assured.

Feeling reassured and thinking about them having seen it before without mentioning it except its innocence fragment, Allen agreed and slipped the glove off his left hand. Komui held his arm and moved it around, making sure it wasn't damaged. Sadly-he means thankfully-there wasn't any injury. Another time hopefully? "Well, there's no doubt it's innocence. You're a parasitic-type exorcist, Allen! That's good."

"Parasitic?"

"That's right, Cross wouldn't tell you about this kind of stuff, would he? How typical, he puts little effort in everything that has to do with his job." Komui frowned at this. This meant he had to explain more about the war because he obviously didn't know too much about the war. He does now. "A parasitic-type is the rarest form of innocence. It's when the fragment is embedded or one with some part of your body. That's where you come in. Whereas the equip-type form in within most others. Lenalee and Lavi are a good example. Lenalee's Dark Boots and Lavi's Iron Hammer are equip-type. SO is Kanda's Mugen, his loving sword."

"If that's what you call love then I'd hate to see what he thinks is the opposite." Allen said blandly.

Komui liked Allen so far. "Before we do anything else, mind telling me your age? My own superiors are going to want to know that much."

Lavi put his bookman face on and waited. He had to see how this went. "I'm fifteen." Allen answered happily.

"You're. . . fifteen?" Komui repeated unsurely, like he heard Allen wrong.

"Yes, why, you don't believe me?"

"Oh, no, no, it's just hard to believe seeing how you're so sh-"

"Such a beansprout." Lavi said.

Allen's one eyebrow twitched. Putting his glove back on, he turned to Lavi with an obvious fake smile, but it appeared dangerous. "I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong, would you mind repeating that?"

* * *

**Man I love this story. Everything is in the air and I kinda want to burst out laughing sometimes with these crazy ideas I get. Maybe I should write a comedy story, ne? I'm thinking about writing another small story. We'll see. As always, REVIEW! ! ! ! SUPPORT ME READERS! _Please and thanks you_. Continue reading.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	13. The Affectionate And The UnAffectionate

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 13**

**The Affectionate And The Not-So Affectionate**

Allen was in the dining room wolfing down food like tomorrow, like his stomach was an endless black hole. Lavi-who had annoyingly stuck with Allen until dinner despite the argument they had in Komui's office-eyed him, frozen and disgusted. He had literally stopped chewing his food and the next bite had been on his fork and remains in the air. When Allen finished, Lavi dropped his fork on the tray and shoved his food forward. "I lost my appetite."

Several people around Allen did. Including Krory and Kanda who had also been stuck at the table. Lenalee was glad she got her food before all of them and ate it all because she would have wasted Jerry's delicious food. "Gee, Allen, where do you put all that? You had two mountains of food to eat." Lavi said illy.

"I don't normally eat this much." Allen shrugged it off, proudly holding up his pointer finder. "I normally eat one mountain of food, uh, when I was able to afford it."

Lenalee eyed Allen from waist up. He was so slender and small yet he ate so much. Was it because he was just one of those people where it didn't matter how much he ate or did his innocence use up this much energy? At least one thing was certain, the Black Order will be buying a whole lot more food more often. "Well, if any of our missions call for an eating contest we know who to turn to." Lavi joked.

"Not funny!" Allen responded, humiliated, but silently adding, "That would be nice though." Making Lavi laugh. Again.

"Passing that, what was your synchronization rate Allen?" Lenalee asked, gathering everyone's-yes, Kanda included-attention.

"Oh, it was 92%." Allen muttered, resting his hand in his palm. "I think it's because my Crown Clown had evolved a few weeks ago or it would have been smaller."

"It just evolved?" Krory repeated. "Why?"

Allen scratched his head. "A bunch of akuma decided to attack Master and I got rammed in the battle. Then I could handle most level two's, but stronger akuma came this time. Level three's. Definitely level three. At first it wasn't going too well and in the mist of the fight, it evolved, probably saving my life."

And theirs. If Allen didn't have his Crown Clown, he might not of been able to take on Tyki. "That reminds me, Allen, you told Komui about the Noah you fought, yes?" Bookman asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Yes."

Bookman looked pleased with the answer and walked off. He was going to need that information so he'll get it off the Supervisor. He'll have to record this.

Allen saw a well-known golden object flying towards him and grinned. His Master's golem. He loved that thing. Timcampy was a great friend when Cross was tormenting Allen. Speaking of Cross, he walked in with the Branch Heads and the last of the Generals. They had just gotten out of a meeting Komui mentioned earlier. Other than that, the cafeteria was now pretty empty since Allen sent them away with how he ate.

Randomly, out of the blue, without warning, Cross threw an empty bottle at Allen and it hit him directly in the face, making him fall out of his seat. "Cross, what are you doing?" Klaud questioned dully.

Tiedol and the Heads were already sitting down when that happened, but it was clear Sokolo and Klaud were not going to sit down. If they were, they might now sit with the Heads again. "Uh, Allen?" Lenalee started to say.

Allen grumbled, eyes slanting. He was getting tired of this. Standing, Allen removed the bottle from his face and threw it back at Cross angrily, stomping over to him. To his dismay, Cross caught it without trouble. "What was that for!" Allen yelled.

"Not again, come on Allen, let it go, just let it go." Lavi didn't want to see Allen angry for he was afraid of seeing how this will go if Cross went on fighting him for no reason.

"Well?" Allen held back and didn't strain his voice.

"I needed to talk to you." Cross stated.

"THAT"S NOT HOW YOU START A CONVERSATION!"

Cross did not care one bit. His only response was a shrug at best. He did lean down to meet Allen's eyes. "That's not how you speak to your mentor. I did partially raise you, too, Allen. Show more respect and gratitude brat." His words were cold, sending chills down Allen's back.

"I wouldn't show respect to you if I were your student either, Marian. Being his trainer you should be fatherly and if I may say-"

"You may not."

"You are not the least bit fatherly to poor Allen. As I recall, you start all your fights." Tiedol did finish like he didn't hear Cross.

The red head's scowl deepened and you just knew he was going to comment on that. Allen didn't want to hear it, but at the same time he did just so he could punch the loftiness out of him. "Why would I want to treat this THING as my son. If I ever had a child as ugly as him I would kill myself." Cross directed Allen as nothing more than an ugly object. It really ticked him off. "He's nothing more than someone to work off the debts and fetch my fine wine. He's weak, good for nothing, but stronger than any of those morons over there except the beautiful Lenalee."

In a twisted way Cross was calling Allen strong while putting him down, and the others. Allen couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand him. He ought to let it go, let it slid far, far, FAR away, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. "Says the man who never gets his hands dirty. If you're so great then do everything yourself! You're nothing more than a gambling alcoholic more egotistical and sadistic and indifferent insufferable fool who thinks he's a worthless noble that can't keep hold of a dime for more than three minutes, jackass!"

As soon as Allen said those words he wanted to take them back. There was no telling what Cross would do. Sure, Allen owed Cross his life and sure, he trained Allen and sure, he did partially raise him. . . To live on the dark side of the twisted world you'd only see in a bar. Maybe he did help Allen recognize the cruelty the people had and the way they took advantage of others, but he was worse than them. Scratch that, let the words sear in Master's brain.

The stench of alcohol left Cross' mouth and went up Allen's nose. He could drop a napkin, not a pin, and hear that clear as day. The quietness was scaring Allen. "That's big words. . . For a tiny boy."

That's it, Allen cracked. He lifted his fist to punch Cross in the face so he could mess up his pretty face and reck his life! It'll all come crumbling down in his opinion. He did _attempt _just that, but Cross grabbed Allen's fist, pushed it aside and shoved Allen back a few steps. "You'll never be able to harm me, brat. Stop attempting to." Cross said crossly.

"I am not short! I am average height! Average! Average! Average! You're all just so abnormally tall!" Allen said.

Cross rolled his eyes. "I need to speak with you so shut up and listen."

The seriousness in Cross' voice made Allen stop rubbing his foot in the ground and lose the redness of rage in his face. It was a good thing too because he was about to create a hole in the floor. "If you're about to ask me to pay more of your debts you can go jump off a cliff." But Allen was dead serious, too.

Cross snatched Allen's collar and dragged him over to another table, merely glancing at his friends to get a good look of Lenalee, and Allen's plates of food he had wolfed down. Cross couldn't bear to watch how Allen eats. It was revolting. "Sit down." Cross pointed at the seat, signaling that he better sit down or Allen would regret it.

Allen had no choice but to listen to his Master's unspoken orders. He never understood why he listened to him. . . . There may be a smidgin of respect towards him, towards his crude Master.

Folding his arms across his chest, huffing and cocking a brow, Allen stared at his Master and waited for him to speak. What made him uncomfortable was the fact Cross was actually sitting _next_ to him. Not across, not two feet away, not behind him, _next_, like right beside him. Things were getting creepy here. "What is it?"

"You sure it's okay to leave him alone with the General?" Bak pondered.

"They'll have to get used to it. Cross isn't going to be wandering off anymore." Renny, the American branch head spoke.

"Not alone. Remember what he's speaking to Allen about." Komui said in a sing-song voice.

"Brother, what _is_ he talking to Allen about?" Lenalee basically commanded Komui to tell him.

"Oh, sweet Lenalee, it's nothing to worry about, really." Komui waved his hand sheepishly, and at the same time, cluelessly. "It's something to be cautious of, that's all. . . You and a few others might have to tag along. . ."

Lenalee was afraid now. Tag along? Cautious? How is that nothing to worry about? "Brother, what's going on?"

"There's no yes or no or maybe. You and I are going on an assignment together in two days." Cross didn't look too pleased about it, but Allen saw something in his eyes that said something different, Allen just didn't know what it was.

He understood what Cross said clearly, but he was silent, very silent. It bothered Cross to see him like that and he turned around to look at his student. Cross just about smiled seeing the hard and determined eyes. Those were his eyes in a fight. That's what he held when he faced an enemy. That's what Allen looked like when he had to take it serious. That's one thing Cross can say he got from Cross. The seriousness of the battle was always etched in their face, engraved in their eyes, it didn't matter if you could see it or not. It was there.

"What are we doing?"

"Can you believe them?" Lavi grumbled, rubbing his head.

He could hear what Cross said, but he didn't think anyone else did. Lavi had a feeling the Branch Heads planned this. "Believe what, Lavi?" Daisya mumbled, doodling on the table with his finger.

"Cross and Allen. A minute ago they were going at it and about to kill each other. Now they're all serious and getting along. I can't figure it out, do they hate each other, or like each other?" Lavi paused, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "They're frenemies!"

"Naturally." General Tiedol was somehow sitting at the table with the younger exorcists.

"How do old people do that?" Lavi wondered and Tiedol didn't seem to hear that or he didn't care.

"What are you talking about, General?" Marie seemed a bit interested. You could hear it, his wonder.

Tiedol sipped some water from a cup and Lavi couldn't help but wonder where he got it. These guys were really starting to creep him out. "I'll explain. It doesn't count about what they say to each other. Cross is just like that, it's who he is and who he's been for as long as I've known him. Allen had been dealing with him for a long time and it's understandable about how he feels. No less, Cross and Allen have definitely fought together and have gone through the same experiences. They know each other better than we probably ever will understand either one." Tiedol was playing with the fine glass in his hands as he spoke thinly.

"I don't think I understand it completely." Lenalee admitted.

"They say when you fight against someone you can understand their feelings and the person by how they move and through contact during a battle. Though it is not always true, sometimes that is just the case. But an even greater way to understand someone is through working together, but also, training that one person. Cross has done both with Allen." Tiedol clarified a little more clearly.

"Put it in simpler terms, I don't get it." A boy with brought blue hair and a crystal ball in his forehead said. He was slumping in a seat near the others with a frown. By the looks of it, he had arrived with the Generals and seen the whole thing.

Tiedol finally looked away from the glass, setting it down. He stared at the talking duo. They would sometimes get angry at the other then huff and puff, then let it go. It was an endless cycle. "As student and mentor, they respect each other and trust the other. A bond every teacher shares with their beloved pupil." _He couldn't just say that from the beginning? _Everyone thought, cursing at the man.

Kanda snorted. "Like hell they trust each other!"

"Now, Yuu, try not to use such words. If you had listened, my son, then you would have realized that it doesn't matter how they treat each other." Tiedol argued which earned him a death glare.

"Do not call me that and I am NOT your son!"

"You always will be in my heart, Yuu. I'll never let you be lonely ever again."

"I told you-"

"Give it a rest, Kanda. You know you can't win against him." Daisya intervened, seemingly making things worse.

Allen still couldn't get Cross to tell him about the mission. He still didn't understand why he was going on a mission so soon. To where? For what? And why with _Cross_? They just got the General back at the Order and now they're sending him off? What sense did that make? Cross could be killed!

. . . . Not that Allen could ever accept that. There's no way anyone could kill him!

"Allen. ." His name being spoken made Allen stiff and idly respond. Slowly. When he opened his mouth to speak Cross cut him off. "Don't worry about it. It may come on a surprise to you. . ." Cross stopped to think about that last statement. "More like you won't be convinced, even so, I wouldn't bring you on a mission with me if I didn't believe you could handle it."

Cross was right. Allen WAS NOT convinced. He didn't believe it. He couldn't trust it. There were so many, many, many, many-infinity-times where Cross through Allen is a crossfire that he couldn't handle on his own. Dozens of times Cross had to interject in the fight, making Allen feel bitterly pathetic at how he could destroy all the akuma without moving his feet. All he had to do was pull the trigger and bang, they were gone, salvaged. . . . Perchance, Allen could handle it, but just couldn't do it on his own. . . Well, to a further depth than he laid out. How was he supposed to know?

This thing was so mind boggling!

Allen could handle it, he just couldn't finish it. . . He handled it because he lived through all of those events. . . Because he learned from it. . . Because he did better the next round. . . Because- "Allen, you have two days to prepare." Cross warned yet again and left Allen to his thoughts.

Never did Allen confess he would go with his _favorable _elder. Notwithstanding, he didn't refuse it. _Allen, you have two days to prepare_. Surely he meant physically and mentally. THat means he had to heal up. Allen was kind of a fast healer, but not that fast. That just meant it gave Allen something to be cautious of already. . . Unless this was about his eye. Urghh! His sensei made such simple things complicated because you couldn't always predict the most expected things from him and they turn out to be the utmost unpredictable and irritating thing in the world!

No-Allen dunk his head-he let Cross get to him and thought too much on it. He'll have to work on that. "Allen?" Lenalee stood in front of Allen, fumbling with her fingers shyly as she called his name.

WIth his eye-catching smile, he greeted her. "Yes, Lenalee?"

It took a minute for Lenalee to collect herself and gain her confidence, that which she regularly had. Bowing down, hands grasping her skirt, her face a little red and timid-why did he have that effect she wondered-Lenalee replied. "Thank you!"

No one was no more shocked than Allen-maybe Komui-when she did that. "Le-Lena-l-lee, why are you thanking me?" Allen unconsciously stood up and faced her, standing directly in front of her.

Lenalee lifted her head as she slowly stood back up. "For saving my life as well as Lavi's, Krory's, Miranda's, Daisya's, Marie's, and Kanda's. And not just that. . . You protected their innocence fragments with your life." Lenalee couldn't meet his eye while saying this. She was far too bashful. "I was thinking. . . That I could get stronger, no, you've made me realize just how weak I am currently. I need to get stronger and I will, I am determined to make this so, all because of you. Watching you fight, even as the odds seemed to stack against you, I believe you gave me faith and hope to see that when someone gets hurt it doesn't mean it's over. . It means it gives you an all more reason to continue on. . . Because of you, Allen, I am. . . I am ready to fight and not be afraid to cry tears, good or bad, as long as I know I do my best and become-"

Allen put his hand on her shoulder, silencing her. He got her point, but. . . He felt she was taking too many steps at a time. She knows she will cry, but even as she does her best, could she not say "If only I were stronger, why weren't I stronger, why couldn't I protect them?". Lenalee was confident, she _was_ strong. He could sense her strength. Lenalee gave so many people strength. "Lenalee, thank you, but that's enough. Just take one step at a time and get stronger, because I know if anything at all, you want to protect your brother, and your home." Allen said with warmth.

Lenalee sheepishly smiled. One step at a time. She'll do just that. With the help of her friends. "I just want you to know that my home includes you from this day forth, Allen, you're family. You'll always be welcomed here with open arms."

Lenalee didn't know just how happy that made Allen. All her words. He was glad to have inspired her.

* * *

**Okay, I'll make this part simple and short, thanks for reading, and _please_ review. All comments are welcomed. I need all the help I can get. Furthermore, I've known this and it does kinda bother me, and it seems some people see it, too. That's why I want to get a majority vote.**

**My chapters seem to be too long at times they don't need to be. In my own opinion-I can get so worried when it comes to my stories. So I want to know who all and how many people think I should shorten the chapters a little, here or there, or not at all. I'm trying to fix it to where I don't add too much per chapter in unnecessary parts that I sometimes do.**

**. . . . I think that's it. Oh, what do you think of Cross? Kanda? I feel like I'm like I sometimes struggling on Kanda's part because he is a jerk most of the time. I want to know if I'm under doing it or overdoing it. I feel safe with Cross, but just in case. . . If you see anything else let me know!**

**Please review! Feel free to PM me anytime.**


	14. Briefing

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 14**

**Briefing**

Komui sat thoughtfully at his desk. He was looking over each exorcist profile, going through all successful and unsuccessful assignments and more. He had to pick out a few exorcists to go on that mission. That very important mission. They would all take off early tomorrow morning. Before then, Komui would have to brief them. The difficult task in finding the necessary exorcists is that he has a limit of time and candidates. Perhaps that wasn't the hardest part about it.

Yes, the hardest part about it was that Cross would be leading this group. "You know very well Lenalee is going to have to be one of those exorcists to go." General Klaud interjected on Komui's train of thought.

He looked up at the three Generals he had asked to be here and actually showed up. Komui wasn't sure if the messenger relayed Komui's message to him. Cross did have a tendency to scare men off and if it was a woman, god he doesn't want to know. Besides, it could be good he didn't show. "I know," Komui sighed, "I know. I've had that planned from the beginning and listening to her in the dining room the other day. . . I knew she had to go. As much as I don't want her to."

"MIranda Lotto seems to be a helpful hand. Why not send her?" General Tiedol mused.

"Lavi and Bookman also seem to be good candidates here. Cross' team may need their knowledge." Klaud added, La Jamin agreeing with it. Or so Komui thought.

"Yes, I agree with you, but I also wanted to send Kanda. Timothy shows great potential for this specific assignment. As do Daisya Barry and Noise Marie. Allen Walker is already going, that was decided by Cross himself. In fact, I don't think he even gave Allen a choice in this matter."

"You should have known that." Sokolo grumbled.

"Why don't you send Arystar Krory? If you line up the team with people Allen knows well already and they know him then they're bound to do excellent. In this matter I would suggest Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Kanda, and Krory." Tiedol offered with a sense of knowing it was good.

General Klaud nodded in agreement. "Timothy is not ready for a mission such as this yet. I'm afraid you'll have to leave him out of it."

"So Daisya, Marie, and Timothy will get left behind? That includes you three, of course." Unfortunately they could not send all the Generals as tempting as Komui thought it was. Cross was the only permitted General. "But that tallies it up to a assignment of eight people. We've never sent this many before on any assignment." The more Komui thought about it the more reasonable it sounded, but it was risky. . . .

"You've never given out any assignment like this before either." Klaud retorted.

Komui rubbed his temples, thinking long and hard about this. He had a few hours left to pick and brief. He might as well go with Tiedol's and Klaud's suggestion. Why did he ask Sokolo here again. "Yes, yes, very well. Reever, call all the exorcists to my office. I will brief all those at once. . . This assignment is every exorcists' choice." Komui said.

Once that was asked of Reever, he nodded politely and send out people and himself to find the said exorcists. Knowing this was to be difficult for the exorcists, he asked the scientists from science division to make it sound normal, get rid of the urgency. When they had a hard time gathering the exorcists because they had no clue where to find them all, they used the golems to transmit the message to all exorcists.

Allen and Cross were the last exorcists to get to Komui's office. Allen seemed a little huffy-puffy with him again. Both looked as if they had been training. You could even see a new bruise on his right arm as he pulled down his sleeve. Clearly Allen changed clothes before arriving. "That's everyone, Supervisor." Reever entered the room behind Cross and Allen, looking a little. . . exhausted in an unusual way.

"Yes, thank you, Reever." Komui was also looking different. His tone was serious and stern and yet, he still had that sympathy and cheeriness. "Before any questions are risen I would like to explain as simply as I can."

Allen felt a tightness in his chest and stomach. Something was bothering him about this. He knew what Komui was going to explain the assignment he had with his master. For some reason, Allen sensed bad news.

"Five years ago General Cross was given a lengthy and difficult task. Only a few had knowledge of this so it's clear that they would say he ran away-though he later did just that-"

"I already explained to you idiots about it. I did not _run_." Cross interrupted coldly.

"Whatever." Komui waved this matter away. It was unimportant.

"What was General Cross' mission?" Bookman inquired.

Komui folded his hands and leaned on his desk. "To locate and destroy the akuma egg the Millennium Earl possesses. The egg-as we have discovered-is made of dark matter and that egg allows the Earl to make his akuma. So, if we force this out of the equation. . ."

"We'll stop akuma production." Allen said firmly, trying to push his own memories away of the process. "Or slow it down."

"Exactly."

"And did the General do this?" Bookman asked.

"No, I only had the time to find the egg since you morons decided to so annoyingly bring me back here to this dump." Cross growled, then he pushed back his hair. "However, I was planning on taking my idiotic pupil with me to destroy it, but before I got the chance to speak with him, you all stepped in. Lenalee is given the exception of not being an idiot."

"Can you just get to the point?" Kanda snapped.

"We are sending General Cross back out to destroy or if possible, retrieve the egg. The General has made it clear that Allen Walker is coming with him one way or another or no one at all. However, this is where things get tricky. Where you'll be going is a highly akuma populated area and there is a chance the Noah clan and the Millennium Earl will be there. At least one of them. By sending you there, we're sending you to hell. None or few of you will come back alive is one of your risks. The eight exorcists we've decided on is Lenalee Lee, Bookman, Lavi, Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, and General Cross Marian, but remember, you will also have to protect the General with your lives. This choice is yours. Will you go?"

Allen blinked. Cross made it seem like he had to go. . Then. . . "Master?"

Cross laxly looked at Allen. "If I had given you a choice not to go, would you have chosen differently?"

Meeting no eyes, Allen pressed his back against a wall, thinking long about this. The mission was suicidal. They could be walking in the hands of the Earl, and the Noah. That meant he would see Road and Tyki again, most likely. Then there's the level three's. . . He had spoken to Bookman yesterday and Komui about that. Nobody other than Allen and Cross has faced level three's. The risks were high, but to be able to stop the manufacturing of the akuma, to let even a few lives rest in peace and a few more lives to be saved. "No, I would go either way." Allen raised his head with more confidence than he thought he had.

Komui was sort of shocked. Before he realized the question he asked, it came out. "Why?"

Allen smiled. This smile was more like one of Cross' smirks, one of those incompetent grins. "For one, Cross is my Master and I must protect him, and being an exorcist we risk our lives everyday, on every assignment. I'm confident we can succeed this assignment."

Cross laughed. One good thing about his pupil, he was always amusing even through his idiocy. "I'm going, too." Lenalee informed.

Allen glanced at her. She was smiling also. He could safely say she must have thought the same thing as she. Before they all knew, everyone was agreeing to. Till Kanda was all that was left. "And you, Kanda?" Komui asked.

"Tch," Why did he have to get stuck with them? They were all insane. Bookman might be the only person he could stand. "Whatever, I'm not afraid of them."

"Then it's settled, you'll all be leaving tomorrow." Komui informed.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	15. Oddities And Sweeties

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 15**

**Oddities And Sweeties **

A deck of cards shuffled breezily in Allen's hands. He's been playing around with them for the past hour or longer. It was late at night and a small light lit the compartment. This was Allen's first time sitting in a fancy compartment like this. Whenever he had traveled with Cross, Mana normally had tagged along. Allen stuck close to Mana all the time. He remembers never leaving his side for more than a month at best. So, getting back to the compartment, Allen never stayed in one with Cross. Either he get angered or sent away to do more of his biddings. Not just that, Allen never knew how far he would go if there was a woman in there. He never knew if Cross would do _that_ in there, but Allen wouldn't take the chance.

A few things were on his mind. You would think he was worried about the assignment, but he wasn't. Allen was for one, bored. Two, he stays up later then the others on the train to keep an eye on Cross, the only person in Allen's compartment aside from Lenalee and Bookman. They decided to split the group in two compartments on their train rides. That still wasn't all of it.

Allen didn't tell anyone, absolutely no one, only because nobody asked. He hadn't thought it needed to be rose. It's a prophecy Hevlaska gave to him.

* * *

_Allen's unsettlement perished as this big blue form placed her head against Allen's own. He stopped moving and his body was acting weird, tingly, close to numb. The form spoke softly and yet her voice echoed like chiming bells. "8%. . . . 13%. . . .26%. . . . 41%. . . 59%. . . . 77%. . . 83% . . . 92% . . ." Her head departed from his. _

_As the girl form lowered him until he touched the ground, standing back on his own two feet, Komui smiled with impressment. Allen could only guess what he was thinking about all this. "Allen Walker, you will become the Destroyer of Time... I'm sorry if I frightened you."_

_Allen didn't know what to make of any of this. The more time he spent with people form the Black Order, the crazier things get. "Uh, no, it's not your fault." Allen said and that's when he heard Komui clap. Speedily, Allen tried punching him, but Komui had held up a metal clipboard and Allen only dented it. _

"_Ooh, calm down, a thorough examination and synchronization check is required of everyone."_

"_And you didn't tell me this before!"_

"_It's so much fun this way." Komui clapped again. "This is Hevlaska, Allen. You'll come to know her very well soon. Her prophecies are cryptic, but mostly true. . . ."_

* * *

Sighing, Allen stopped shuffling his deck of cards, looking around the room quietly. He had for awhile perceived some pressure on his shoulder. There was no bother to a look because he figured he already knew what, no, who it was. Something made him change direction as he wrapped a rubber band on his deck of cards, setting them beside inbetween him and the train wall.

Peacefully, Lenalee slept. Sometime ago she fell from her position and lumped herself to him. Allen didn't mind. There was something. . . comforting about it. It gave him a warm feeling.

Making sure Cross and Bookman both were asleep, Allen stroked Lenalee's hair away from her lovely face. He wanted to see her eyes, but her face was enough to settle his yearning. "Lenalee. . ." His whisper was hardly noticeable at all. Probably because somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he'd wake her if he was loud enough. "Sometimes I wonder. . . what it would be like. . . to have a whole family. . . Real friends, ones I don't have to hide from. . . that would fill in for the family I never had. The whole family. . ."

There was no reason for him to be saying this, but he did. The fact was, that may be the thing that had been on his mind forever. It nerved him and it hurt. Traveling from circus to circus was getting lonely and the only people that ever stayed with him for a long period was Mana and Cross. His last circus-it was _close_ to a real family, but he couldn't talk to anyone there about any of his problems. Some things he couldn't tell Mana and could talk to Cross and vice versa. Some feelings and many thoughts could never exit his heart nor his head.

Even then at the circus he that he had fun everyday and felt welcomed time and time again, there weren't real. They never could have been because none of them could ever meet the real him. His arm, his scar, the hair, what he strives for, why he eats so much, and more. All his secrets. . . And now, because of these guys, the other exorcists that could relate one way or another, Allen felt he could speak to them and not have to lie all the time.

When Lenalee said the Black Order was now his home, it symbolized not just friendship, but told Allen this was his family. This is where he belonged. Where he fits in. "Thank you, Lenalee." Allen closed his eyes, shifting slightly so he could lean against the wall while giving Lenalee a more comfortable position. Her head rested on his chest and upper shoulder. It was then he could feel her arms hug his left arm. "For showing me something. . . Because of you, I realized something of my own, too."

She was smiling, tightening her hold on him in a soothing manner. "You. . 're. . . welcome, Allen." She mumbled, burying her head in his chest.

_By chance, did Lenalee hear everything I said? _Allen considered as he drifted off to sleep, closing his eyes-that he doesn't remember opening-one more time.

* * *

The train would be stopping soon. It was early in the morning, bright and early, and Lavi wasn't sure if anyone in the second compartment would be awake. Bookman was, but he came in an hour ago. Kanda was up alright, the old grump, and Lavi has been awake for awhile talking to the old Panda. If you knew Lavi then you know he got hit repeatedly and once, bumped into Miranda, startling her awake.

. . . . . . . . Let's just say the craziness woke up Krory.

While recalling the morning's events, Lavi looked away from the scenery outside and then at the door. He should go check. Doing just that, Lavi made his way out of the compartment, heartily telling the others in his compartment. Lavi absentmindedly counted the steps he took, jamming his thumbs in his pockets. A tune he heard before came to mind and he whistled it, passing a couple of strangers and eyeing them for only seconds or less before he switched his gaze's direction.

On the last door to the left, Lavi stopped in front of it, knocking once. No answer. He tried a second time. Same response. Shrugging, Lavi opened the door and before he took a step inside, he froze. Instead, he took a small step back and closed the sliding door.

Lavi eagerly walked back to his compartment and happily slammed it open. "Guys! Guys! Come here, you gotta see this, come on!" Lavi exclaimed.

"What's going on, Lavi?" Krory blinked, shocked by Lavi's outburst. "Are there akuma?"

Krory stood up, clenching his fists and holding them close to his chest. "Do someone need rescuing?"

_Would Krory get over that already?_ Lavi couldn't help but mentally ask his inner self. "No, it's worse!"

"The Noah?" Kanda now had his attention.

"WORSE!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. What trick was Lavi pulling this time? "The Earl?"

"No, WORSE THAN THAT!"

"Don't over-exaggerate things, you baka usagi!" Kanda growled.

It was probably something stupid. "But-but-but-but-but it's _BAD_! A tiny bit cute, but _TERRIBLE_!" Lavi whined, making a crazy face and dragging Krory and Miranda along. "You HAVE to see this!"

"Uh, Lavi, where are you taking us?" Krory said, concerned about the one-eyed rabbit.

"You'll see."

Kanda sighed, seeing the train station coming close. He got his suitcase and stood up, trailing after them only because that way Lavi took them led to the closest exit. Bookman also slowly trailed behind them because he had to get his own luggage and scold his own idiot apprentice.

Lavi slowly slid the door open and poked his nose in, but didn't enter. Lavi stared with anticipation as if the air was filled with suspense. "_That's_ the problem." Lavi paused for a dramatic effect, though it did nothing in this situation, really. "Eh, it's kinda cute."

Miranda and Krory hid by the door like Lavi did, staring in, eyes widening. Inside, Lenalee lies soundlessly asleep on Allen and she held him closely like a little girl snuggles a teddy bear. Allen's head was on top of hers in an adorable couple-look way. He also had his one arm around he waist and the other around her shoulders. He was leaning on the wall.

Each of them stood there silently, holding back a gasp, a tiny pink tint on Miranda's and Krory's cheeks, as the sight burned into their eyes, into their brains. "Oh no, what if Komui finds out, Lavi?" Miranda inquired.

"He'll kill the poor kid." Lavi stated blandly. "The-there's no way he'd find out, right? None of us will tell on him? Heh. . .heh. . Allen doesn't know about Komui's complex. . . When he finds out about it, we don't want it to be his last breathing day."

The others nodded. If somehow Komui finds out he'll kill Allen, no doubt. That wasn't _BAD_, it was _**BAD**_**!** "Still, it's so adorable. . . ." Miranda whispered shakily.

"It-it is. It looks very cute. . . It reminds me of my lovely Eliade. . . These two lo-"

"Shhh, Krory! You don't want Komui's super senses to start tingling. He'll call. If that doesn't work, when we get back, we have bigger troubles than the Noah to worry about. . . That man is a threat to humanity himself. . ."

"You're right. . ."

Kanda purely glimpsed at the two and then made his usual "che" and turned his head. "Wake them up." He sneered, starting to walk away.

Lavi grabbed Kanda's wrist and yanked him back. Before Kanda could snap at him, he covered his mouth. "Hold on. You have to _promise_ you won't tell anyone about this." Lavi said.

"I don't make promises especially with-"

"Fine, swear on your. . . . _pride and self-dignity_ you that wouldn't tell a soul." Lavi corrected.

"Tch." Kanda walked off, pushing Lavi back.

_One of these days_, Kanda thought_, I'll chop the usagi and the beansprout up_. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What are fools doing?" Cross demanded to know.

Lavi sheepishly turned around, rubbing the back of his head. "No-nothing! We just came by to tell you all to get ready. We'll be getting off in about-" Lavi lost his balance when the train came to a screeching halt, making him tumble. Krory fell on top of him and Miranda on them. "Now, Sir." Lavi said, hardly breathing.

Cross eyed them as they left the compartment and went to get their own luggage. He stood up and whacked Allen's head. "Get up!"

Allen groaned, opening his eyes to glare at Cross. He would have said something, but he felt like something was practically on top of him. He found himself staring at Lenalee's beautiful face that laid right below his chin. His face heated up as he let last night's memories came to play in his head. When did he get this close to her?

Removing his arms from her body, Allen gulped and tried to sit up straighter, but accidentally woke her up anyhow. "Al. . Allen?" Lenalee rubbed her eyes, yawning.

Allen couldn't help it. His face got redder and hotter until he looked like a cherry. You couldn't even tell where his scar was anymore. Lenalee was just too damn cute when she did that, but when she opened her violet eyes, he found himself gazing deep in them. It wasn't long until that deep blush turned faint. "Allen, are we there yet?" Lenalee asked, sitting up.

"I, uh, Master?"

"Yes, now get up!" Cross left them there as Bookman gathered his belongings.

Allen stood up. Hopefully soon he wouldn't blush anymore, but he never really does. It's just her face was so close to his. . . And-he needs to find a different word because he sounds _so_ much like Cross now-she was beautiful. So long as he wasn't _that_ close to her. "Come on, Lenalee, let's go. Before we get left behind." Allen acted like nothing happened and it seemed Lenalee didn't either notice or she hid it, too. "You ready?" Allen held his hand out to her.

Lenalee stared at his hand. There was. . .something familiar about that. . . . That's right. . . A day before she met Allen, she had that dream. . . That dream almost made her cry when she woke up because she knew him, that person she couldn't reach. He had held his hand out for her and she couldn't grab it. Thinking about that dream, what happened to her, wondering what happened to the boy, who the boy-Lenalee looked up at Allen-was. . . "Lenalee?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, let's go." Lenalee took his soft hand and grabbed her luggage.

Both hurried outside to meet their awfully quiet. "Krory, Miranda, don't act suspicious." Lavi whispered to them.

Both nodded.

They had seen nothing!

Lavi raised his hand and waved frantically, laughing like a little boy. "Hey, pipsqueak! Lena-lovely-lady!"

Yeah, Lavi wasn't suspicious at all.

"Good morning, Lavi, everyone. I hope you all slept well." Lenalee greeted.

Lavi laughed crazily. "You're so funny, Lenalee."

Lenalee angled her head to the side, raising a questioning eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You! Everybody knows I dream splendidly every night. I do have dreams about the most _sexiest_ women in the world."

"O. . . kay. That could have gone without mentioned, but let's get going before Cross ditches us." Lenalee pointed at the trotting General.

Everybody panicked and ran to catch up with the General. Allen stayed with Bookman in the back, not really wanting to spend quality time with his mentor. . . And Lavi, Krory, and even Miranda were giving him these weird gazes all day as they trekked miles through China. Allen just smiled casually and made small talk, but either Lavi go on and on about, uh, math? Sometimes geography. The geography was more interesting than the numbers that Allen couldn't understand without paper or visualizing it. Miranda was being more reckless and made accident after accident, tripping over her own feet or nothing at all. As for Krory. . . He, well, how could he put it nicely, Krory was more out of it than he normally is and points at randoms things or laughs like a goat, making small chit-chat about nothing in particular.

What was wrong with them? They were acting crazier than he remembered them to be for the last, oh, a week maybe? It was only those three. "Bookman, did they eat anything, I don't know, poisoned or gross or you know, got food poisoning?" Allen asked.

Everything was food with Allen. Even when he made suggestions like that. Lavi was starting to believe he could bribe Allen into anything as long as he uses food. He notices Allen has a fancy liking to mitarashi dangos. "No, they're just naturally atypical." Bookman muttered.

"Atyp. . .Atypi. . .what?"

His Father did say Allen wasn't well educated. Bookman should choose his words more wisely around him. "Unorthodox."

"Ohhhhh. . . I get it."

Upon arriving in a busy exporting China town, Cross guided them to a certain _atypical_ place. There was something odd about it. When a bald man-wait, he was a she!-walked out the front gates, she, he, IT spotted the General and right away, she told him where to go for something because he had kids with him. Lavi pouted, seeming to know this what kind of place this fancy, rich, noble looking building was. He really wanted to go in there, but Bookman dragged his happy pouty ass with them to the back of the building. "Master, where are we?" Allen asked.

Allen knew Cross knew many people-the women, the rich, and the extremely rich and beautiful women. Allen never been to China before with Cross and so he didn't know where he was and why or for who. All he knew was it was dark and drafty. "A brothel."

Allen's eyes broadened. "A brothel!"

* * *

**Cut!**

**PLEASE READ: Sorry it's long**

**So, I really like this chapter. I might go back through it and fix some words, but let me know what ya think with a good ol'review please. Those always seem to bring me a peace of mind. I love all of your reviews and I think they've all helped me a lot. **

**So this is what I decided with the chapter length. Some will be short, Some will be long. Some might be totally and utterly random! I never liked too short chapters, but I'll try making a few shorts ones now and then for some people who prefer those. . . I'm not promising everything because I agree with Konki!**

**By the way, I want to give a personal shout out to Konki. I managed to get my hands on the review during science class today after I finished all my work-**my school teaches with a macbook now, ahh, the wonders and annoying parts of technology. Gotta love them and hate them at times-** And I want to thank you so**

**THANK YOU, KONKI! LOVE YOUR ADVICE! AND NO PROBLEM WITH GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. I can read it just fine.**

**I'll fit the length to a balance I like, but I want to be considerate of everyone else, too. **

**Now, everyone has been asking me about how I create chapters so fast. Well, it's simple. I love writing. I spend most of my time doing so. Especially because where I live I can't really do much. So, since I love writing, and I LOVE this story, I can write them quickly without a problem and I aim to update at least one chapter a day unless school *waves fist angrily* gets in the way and all. Soooo, I'm glad you like the fast updates and I hope you all love my story. **

**Feel free to ask me any questions and PLEASE, check out my other story if you will and tell me what you think. It's the first chapter and different-kinda risky-but hey, risks bring out the best outcomes when it's all through. I'll try getting another chapter up.**

**One more thing-I am a girl for those who want to know or don't accidentally call me a boy. Thought it be easier on you.**

**One more thing- Wanna try and guess my age?**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	16. Poker Face

**Ashes And Rain **

**DGM**

**Chapter 16**

**Poker Face**

The Millennium Earl had his hands folded on the table in front of him. He had called back all of his precious Noah members and eyed them all one by one. Road, the blue haired girl that sat next to him, doing her most undesired school work. Tyki Mikk, the casually calm Noah with his hair pulled back. Jasdero-the blond scarecrow boy-and Debitto-the slick black haired Noah's mainly known as Jasdevi held their golden guns pointed at the other's head. Skin Bolic had the sweet tooth most of all in the Noah despite his bulky and frightening appearance. And, ah, his most faithful Noah, Lulubell. The beautiful black haired Noah lady with the lust to kill and obey her Earl. Then there's Sheryl Camelot, Road's overprotective loving father.

But who could forget Lero who roamed around the room.

"Lord Millennium, is there a reason why you've called all of us here?" Sheryl asked hazily, putting his chin in his palm, smiling sweetly.

Sometimes it was scary to think how well Sheryl and Tyki looked so much alike. Just one has longer hair and the other shorter. "There is." Earl said.

"Well, Millenie, will you explain?" Road said excitedly. "Is this about the exorcists."

"Sort of."

_What was with him? For once the Earl was being far too vague. Something must be upsetting him_, Tyki mused. "This is about General Cross Marian and. . . his pupil, Allen Walker." The Earl said.

Road sat on her knees, inclining forward. "Allen Walker! Are we going to kill him? Can I do the honor? I'd really loved to get inside his head." Road raised her hand gleefully.

"Hmmm, I'm glad to see you have your favorites, however, I must admit, I'm concerned about Cross' movements and his student. They seem to prove as an. . .irritation. You all know by now why Cross is a thorn is my back, and why we'd have to kill him even if he wasn't an exorcist. . . Unless you two haven't yet understood, Jasdevi?"

"We got it, we got it!" Debitto grumbled.

"We got it, hii!" Jasdero repeated.

"Good." The Earl had a pleased tone. "Because we are going to have a little issue with the pesky General. You see, he's coming here to Edo. I don't quite understand his intentions yet, but that's what aggravates me the most, you see."

"Why on earth would he come here?" Tyki asked.

"I don't know, but I am aware that Cross intends to intervene somehow because he's not alone. He's brought Allen Walker with him and six other exorcists. It's this student of his I am. . . fascinated by." The Earl didn't seem as grim as he spoke.

"He is a bit mysterious. So far, he's the only exorcist I've met that could actually keep up in battle." Tyki remarked.

"I expected nothing less from Cross' student. You all seem to be underestimating that man. That is one exorcist you can't underestimate." The Earl's grin widened. There was something in his voice that caught everyone's attention. "It's just I never thought Cross would train, Allen. That child, I've met him before. He hindered me from making a new akuma with a sweet little girl who missed her father dearly. The irony in this is, her father saved Mana from being killed in the wreckage himself. It would have been Allen I'd been brought to if her father never got in the way. Something tells me he would have said yes."

"You've met this kid before, Master?" Lulubell asked.

"I have. As I had already explained, he got in my way as a younger child. Using my akuma's eyes and what you've told me Tyki, Road, I also know his innocence has progressed well."

"What do you mean, dear Lord?" Sheryl asked, tapping his foot.

"His innocence activated on it's own accord about five years ago and it was not at all what Tyki had described. Sometimes I wonder why I let those two go. . . What it twisted fate or. . . more than a coincidence?" Earl wondered.

Road stared at him. It was uncommon for him to leave anyone alive if they survived or said no. Allen had innocence then, too. So why didn't Allen die? "Allen has gotten strong and is becoming more of a nuisance. On multiple occasions he's destroyed many of my akuma. More akuma have fallen to him than most other exorcists from time to time again. I'm trying to figure out how this is possible. . . That's why all of you are here. We're going to begin another game."

* * *

Lenalee picked at her food that Anita had offered them for breakfast. It all looked good, but for the past few hours Lenalee wasn't in the mood. She had that dream again. The boy that she couldn't see well and his offered hand, the ground crumbling beneath her, him distancing from her. There was no doubt that white haired boy was Allen. The more she tried to pondered over it the more she believed it to be true.

The dream scared her.

_What if it meant Allen was in danger? What's going to happen? Is Allen gonna leave? Or is it something else? _Lenalee shook her head free of these thoughts and put her chop sticks down. She could see Allen from the corner of her eyes. From then on she knew she had to be close to Allen to make sure everything was going to be okay. Allen had just arrived and was special. Allen was strong. _Still, if that was Allen, wouldn't he have ran closer to me, too? I was crying, trying to reach him? He had been there waiting for me unwavering and he was smiling with his hand held out for me to grab._ "Lenalee, Lenalee?" Lavi waved his hand in front of her face. "You in there?"

"Lavi, what are you doing?" Lenalee asked, sort of offended by how he was trying to get her attention.

"Just making sure you're still there. You've been out of it for some time, y'know?" Lavi answered.

Lenalee sighed. This dream was really bothering her. Maybe she should talk to someone about? As she went to open her mouth to ask Lavi if he would listen, Allen walked in the room. "Have you guys seen Krory?" Allen asked.

"No."

"He went out to get something with Miranda." Lavi told him.

"It's been three hours, Lavi. I know Master has decided to stop for a few days-mainly because of Anita-but we still should stick together." Allen said, frowning. "Did you ever think Krory might get lost or something? I doubt he has ever been to China. He is at the European Branch. Right-"

"I know, Allen. Jeez."

Allen pressed his lips together. "I'm going to look for him."

Allen headed towards the door, but Lenalee jumped to her feet, gripping Allen's arm. "Hang on, I'll come with you." Lenalee all but shouted.

Allen pushed away any questions or worries if he had any. "Sure, Lenalee."

For about two hours Lenalee and Allen searched for the missing exorcists. They were starting to get worried. That's when they heard a rather cry they were accustomed to. "Miranda?" The two said in unison.

"Aww, come on!"

"Was that. . . Lavi?" Lenalee inquired.

Allen turned his head, nodding. Lavi must have gone out looking for the pair right after Lenalee and Allen left. "That came from that restaurant." Allen said, staring at an almost rundown building.

Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand at his hesitance. "Hold on, Lenalee, it might be a pub. For you I don't think it's appropriate. I. . .Well, you don't evne know what a brothel is-thank-"

"Allen." Lenalee turned around with a stern face. "It's not like I haven't been in a pub before."

Allen's eyes widened. The only reason he had gone in a bar was because of Cross, but Lenalee. . . Lenalee. . . her eye purity-what was he thinking-was ruined by a _pub_. It _stung_. "Y-y-y-you were in a p-p-p-p-p-"

"Well, yeah. It's not like I drank anything. I was just trying to help find Cross, Allen." Lenalee told him.

Damn Cross to Hell! Lenalee, a young girl, innocent and sweet, didn't deserve to go in a pub because of a crooked bub. "Lenalee. . ."

Rolling her eyes, Lenalee walked on in without him. Allen wound up trailing her. However, when they entered the stinkhole, a bad, terrible, rotten smell filled their noses and it wasn't just cigarettes and liquor. It was. . . fish? Did sailors come here or something? "Hey, what are children doing in here?" Came a gruff voice.

Lavi and Krory, both undressed to their boxers, turned their heads around to stare at the newly entered folks. A hysterical Miranda was bawling in her hands at a dimly lit area of the room, but seeing Lenalee and Allen, she darted over and started explaining something at a pace neither one could understand.

Allen's fingers twitched. He wanted to cover Lenalee's eyes because it was wrong of her to see these men in their undergarments that hid their. . . . . _pelvis_, and we'll leave at that. "Can someone explain what's going on?" Lenalee demanded, blushing nonetheless.

"Strip. . .poker." Allen mumbled, eyeing the cards on the small table. At least Miranda hadn't played. If there was a girl half naked or something, he may not be able to save their sorry asses. He just couldn't believe Lavi of all people fell for this. Krory? Sure.

"What were you wagering on?" Allen asked.

The curly and wavy haired man in a loose and stained long sleeve shirt with holes in his jeans stared at Allen. The pants had suspenders to keep the baggy jeans from falling down and he had huge glasses. They reminded him of Johnny Gill's glasses, but this guy's glasses, simply, they were much thicker and larger. He look filthy and he seemed to of been working in a mining area or something. Allen had to work at a place like that once.

One thing Allen was sure of, this man was not Chinese. Nor were his two friends. A trio of scammers scammed the most _professional_ Lavi Bookman Jr. and Krory. Yeesh, Allen could scam them if he wanted to. "What's it matter to you?" The man sitting in the middle asked.

Allen would have to call him Thick-Glasses if he didn't get his name. There was one thing Allen found odd. A boy with a mask over his mouth around the age of 8 or 9 was sitting behind them on a table watching. Yet they had the gall to ask why Allen was there? "It just so happens you've robbed my friends of the necessary clothing. I must attain them. I was just wandering if there was a specific wager aside from their clothes." Allen responded as politely as he could, which made him seem the the nicest person in the world.

"Depends." Thick-Glasses (ahem: undercover Tyki) said, eyeing Allen's coat. For some reason Krory, Miranda, and Lavi had kept theirs off today. They were probably trying to evade any confrontation for now. Allen had been the only one still wearing his coat. He was bold. "What you got?"

Allen slipped off his coat to reveal his normal attire, white button up shirt, black pants, boots, and a lovely red ribbon. How sweet. Allen's point, though, in taking off his coat was for a specific reason. "The buttons on this coat is made of real silver. I use these as my wager. If you win you get one button a piece. If I win I get three pieces of clothing that I choose. Agreed?" Allen gambled.

"Hold on, Allen, are you sure about this?" Lenalee raised her pitchy voice, getting redder. "What if. . what if they win your coat?"

"Well, if they win the coat, I'll start giving them my clothes." Allen said, smiling innocently.

Lenalee put her hand up against her face. Yup, her face was literally heating up. If Allen winds up like Lavi and Krory. . . The thought alone was making her so red. She would be ashamed to watch, but Allen's. . . So. . . She didn't know what to do! It was hard to tell right from wrong and her head was spinning. Her thoughts clouded her mind and. . . . And. . Why was she acting like this? "Deal." Thick-Glasses agreed.

**Not Too Far In The Future. . . . .**

Lavi gawked at Allen. Lenalee was amazed and it was only apparent Miranda and Krory were to. As the three men laid down their hands, Allen put his down, sitting criss-cross and smiling like an innocent child. "Royal flush." Allen chirped.

After playing game after game with Allen, the men were getting irritated and nearly flipped the table over as they threw their cards on the table. "Dammit!" They shouted and Allen snickered. "Again!"

"If you say so. . ." Allen said, sort of abashed as he took the cards and shuffled them.

Lavi, now dressed his clothing, crawled over to Allen and put his hand up to his mouth and Allen's ear. "Allen, don't you think you're a little too good at this?" He whispered.

Allen had a slim chance of winning when the trio worked together and if one won, they all won. If Allen lost he could lose everything fast, but he could't because he was so damn good at this game.

Lavi didn't get much of a physical response and instead, Allen closed his eyes, setting the deck of cards down. "You're right. I have a high chance of losing my next game. Perhaps I shouldn't play anymore, eh?" Allen said.

Lenalee was sooooo embarrassed and she wasn't the one in her underwear. The trio was now and she didn't think Allen would be so cruel to do that, but in a way, they deserved it. "Allen, h-how are you doing this?" Lenalee asked conspicuously.

"No way! You're playing one more time!" Thick-Glasses' friends shouted.

Allen's ears perked up listening to their mini conversation. "_I can't believe this!_"

"_The kid is playing us like fools_."

"_I even made sure to deal him all the shitty cards._"

"_Should we quit? He might rob us what we have left._"

"_No, we keep going. We have to. We're not cowards and we do have dignity._"

Lenalee didn't get it. _What's with men and their dignity? If they sty like that at least they had the courage to back away when they had to, but if they go through with this, they won't have any dignity left. Is everyone like Kanda?_ Lenalee sighed.

"_We can't lose again to this shrimp!"_

Allen's back tensed as he picked the deck back up and began shuffling. His smile was faltering and it was getting hard to keep his poker face on. "How, you ask?" Allen started answering Lenalee and Lavi. "It's because I'm cheating." Allen made sure to whisper really quietly.

The air got dense and Allen's grin turned to that of a monster, or a crazy sinister grin the Noah carry. "No way. You Allen?" Lavi mumbled, stepping back out of fear as the flames erupted. "Who'd a thought he'd be so scary? And the gambler."

Lenalee inched back, having a bad feeling about Allen's mood. SHe was sure she wasn't the only one to hear them call him shrimp. That was never good. She's seen how hard and long Kanda's and his disputes were about calling him beansprout and all that. It was a bit creepy. "Al-Allen?"

After that game, and another win for Allen the gambling cheat, Allen gave them back their clothes with a smile. At first the men argued, saying they didn't need his charity, but clung onto him and eventually took their clothes back. The men turned out to be really nice guys and thanked Allen for the 'fun' and giving back the clothes. Before taking of, Lavi even heard them mention how a nice kid such as Allen could turn out to be such a brute and cheat when it came to poker. Lavi still didn't believe it.

Lenalee stayed by Allen's side, staring at Allen. He acted as though nothing happened at all. Everything was normal to him. He was happy and smiling-when wasn't he? Krory and Miranda went on about his skills and how amazing that was. Only Lenalee and Lavi sighed, thinking about how wrong they were. One question stuck to their minds. How did Allen learn how to cheat in poker?

None of them wanted to bring it up. A _dark_ Allen existed and Lavi feared it. Lenalee got goosebumps. It was kinda creepy, but it. . it sent chills down her back. It made her hair stand up with. . . with. . _excitement_.

Allen Walker, the gentleman.

Allen Walker, the very bad boy.

Those titles suited him. Lenalee actually liked it. She didn't understand it. Really, but she loved it. This feeling he gave her. What is it called? Surely he wasn't another brother. . . . "We should head back to Anita's home." Lavi said, stretching his arms over his head. "What do you all say?"

"Sounds good to me. I want to go rest in a warm bed." Lavi said, copying Allen's movements.

"Don't you think we should, uh, plan something?" Krory suggested questionably.

"I think that's a great idea, Krory. We should do that, but it's never going to work." Allen told him.

The noise from the streets weren't so loud, they noticed once they were quiet. Allen's words seeped in their brain as they thought why it wouldn't work. No one had to ask the question. "Master won't follow through with our plans. He'll go by his own book. Bluntly, Master's rules are these. You get in, do what you have to when the situation demands it, fight enemies, and get out. . . Sounds about right if I have to truly explain it. All I know for him is he fights to win and failure is not an option on serious matters."

"Let's just get this straight. Cross isn't physically abusive, right?" Lavi tried to confirm.

"Uhh. . . If I think about it, no. Last time we got in a fight-a real fight-was during training or that last time in Liverpool. That's the only time I can remember where he decided to fight me, but then I said I was going to drag him there no matter what so it was a form of defense. . ."

"Keep it short. Yes or no?"

"No."

Lavi was relieved. That was good. Real good.

* * *

Lenalee walked back and forth, left to right, and in circles. She was afraid to go to sleep that night. She had even been afraid to leave Allen by himself. That dream was freaking her out and giving her a bad, bad feeling. It felt as if a ton of bricks had been placed on her chest. Pressure, heavy pressure, was all she felt outside of her concern. She needed to speak to someone about this. Someone!

Lenalee didn't want to worry Miranda, so she was out. Krory might not be much help at the moment. Bookman, well, she didn't think so. He was kind of uncaring at certain times and don't get her wrong, he was family, but still a Bookman. Lavi would be easier to talk to, but he was asleep already. Kanda always listens,but why would he care for Allen? He just might storm off or something and to be honest, she hasn't seen him at all today. She bet he was on a hunt.

That left no one. No one except. . .The General. He did know a lot about Allen. There was a hint of love in Cross' tone when he spoke to Allen. Maybe Lenalee was the only one who had noticed this at all. "Excuse me, Miss. Exorcist, but is something bothering you?"

Lenalee turned around to see Mahoja, Cross, and the most beautiful woman Lenalee herself has ever met, Anita. They were all coming from somewhere. Lenalee just didn't know where. She hadn't been paying attention, but instead of trying to figure it out, she sat down at the table beside her. Everyone else was asleep. Allen was asleep. "Uh, I, I'm not sure."

Cross cocked his eyebrow, slightly tipping his head. This girl hadn't changed at all over these years, has she? Then, he might have to include her smooth curves and her maturity. "Lenalee?" He asked softly, in a tone Lenalee never thought he would have.

"It's not really anything at all. Just a whim! But. . . I'm worried about Allen." Lenalee confessed easily, gripping her hand.

Cross pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, giving Lenalee his full attention. Something sparkled in his eyes that showed a hint of concern. Yes, of course there would be. He was Allen's sensei. Like General Tiedol said, they shared a bond no one could comprehend but them. "You wouldn't mind telling me about this, Lenalee?" Cross inquired.

". . . I was planning on coming to you to begin with General."

Anita and Mahoja took this as their cue to leave. Lenalee didn't want them to go for some reason. She felt terrible being here alone with Cross. But before she realized it, Cross had guided her to his room to speak with her. Still, she sat down and stared at him as he prepared a glass of wine for himself and a glass of water for Lenalee, sitting comfortably on the bed beside her. "Let's start from the beginning. I've noticed you've been acting strange lately, Lenalee."

* * *

**I don't have much to say except, thanks for all those reviewing and reading. Please continue to read. Please review. Umm, sorry for late update, I'm trying to find a beta reader. I asked someone, but I don't know if she/he will accept. If not, I could resort to anyone else. Then, I'd be most likely to take the first offer probably. So if any of you want to offer. . . .**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	17. Bitterness On My Tongue

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 17**

**Bitterness On My Tongue**

Cross' fingers gently tapped the bed. It was morning now and Lenalee had been so upset that she wound up staying in his room. She was now laying on his bed as he sat beside the bed. He hadn't been in his bed last night with her knowing it might freak her out. The only thing he cared about is if Allen finds out. It's not like he'll do anything, but he's so annoying.

This was the least of his concern. Lenalee was really uptight about this, about Allen. She thinks Allen is in danger, but Cross never thought he was. To be exact, the only hazardous thing for Allen was Cross. He didn't think the Noah would endanger his life. Allen had absolutely nothing to worry about with akuma for the most part. The only bad thing for him is that in order to fight he has to go up close to the enemy to fight. His cloak can only go so far.

Though all his thoughts seemed realistic enough, Cross was not disturbed. Lenalee had a dream before she met Allen yet the person in it _is_ Allen and herself. His innocence supposedly was activated, but not attached to his body. He wasn't sure, but he thought she mentioned him wearing the exorcist uniform for the last fews dreams she had of this. He just couldn't find the connection at all.

Why would Allen be in her dreams?

Was it possible that Dreams had to do with this? Cross needed to find out. Was Allen's life truly in danger?

Allen switched his weight from one side to another as he stood in front of Cross' room. It's been almost five minutes and he was not answering. Cross was the one that said to wake everyone up this early to get ready to go, but _no_ he wasn't ready. He was ignoring Allen. "That's it. I've had enough." Allen carped as he turned the knob, opening the door so fast it almost flew off its hinges. "Master, we need. . . ." Allen was at a loss for words upon seeing Lenalee _in_ Cross'room and _on_ his bed.

Cross resisted his urge to either yell at him or slap his face for letting him in. He should have locked the door. "What is Lenalee doing in here?" Allen mumbled, talking calmly and on the inside, wheels turned and twisted, trying to figure out what was going on. "Master, she's too young!"

Cross snorted. "What are you talking about? Sixteen is the proper age for a young woman." He stood up, pushing his chair back and it screeched. The sudden argument, though, had woken Lenalee. Now she was sitting up, rubbing her violet eyes and looked around. "Now look what you did idiot. You woke her up."

"It's not like I want her to sleep in here with you!"

Lenalee blinked, slanting her head a little in a really, really-no, Allen mustn't think that now, now was the time-But Lenalee caught on to what was going on and jumped out of bed, waving her hands around frantically. "Allen this is **not** at all what it looks like. Nothing happened, nothing. I swear! I was just talking to him last night and I must have fallen asleep."

"See?" Cross grumbled, walking past Allen. "Get ready. We're leaving in an hour. When the sun comes up, we're out of here."

The room was silent once Cross left. Allen wasn't sure to be angry or take their words. He knows Lenalee wouldn't do anything and Cross wouldn't do anything to her without her wanting him to. That's just how Lenalee was. That's how Cross showed him minimal amount of respect Allen never sees much. "What were you talking about?" Allen asked.

A look of panic washed over Lenalee's face and she continued waving her hands around, rubbed the back of her head. "No-nothing that important. Don't worry, Allen, it was nothing bad. I _swear_." Lenalee shamefully lied as she snuck out of the room.

He was alone now. Silence piercing his ears and a twisting feeling in his chest made him depressed. What had they been talking about? If she had to go to Cross then I'm sure it had to do with something important. He didn't like this feeling, he didn't like it at all.

Men set crates on the sturdy ship. The young male exorcists had to help, but it was funny how Cross even got out of this exertion. Krory, Lavi, and Allen were stuck doing all the work again, but Allen didn't mind. He'd done more work in the circus with putting the tents up and the stadium more than picking up crates and setting them someplace fitting for them. Allen did try pushing this morning's inconvenience out of his head, though. He didn't want to think about it and he would not talk about it.

Just as the sun was coming up from over the sea, the ship took off. It was safe to say the sailors had been up hours before the exorcists and got everything ready to set sail at this time. "Lenalee, how did the talk go with Cross last night?" Anita asked, surprising her.

Lenalee turned her head a little, fumbling with her fingers. Anita had to have a sixth sense to tell when someone was uncomfortable and just how to make them comfortable because soft smile loosened Lenalee's nerves. Gosh, Anita was a fair woman. Extremely. Lenalee supposed all definitions of fair would work for this lady. "It's none of my business. I shouldn't of asked. I was just wondering if you are feeling better now." Anita told her, looking out at the sea.

"Cross helped a lot, but I wouldn't say I'm completely content." Lenalee leaned on the ship railing, thinking about last night.

XXXXxCxRxOxSxSxXXXX

_The room was basically normal looking from a first glance and his bed was rather soft. She could fall asleep right now, but didn't want to. "What's this about that idiot?" Cross brought Lenalee out of her musings._

"_I. . I think something is wrong. A day before I met him, I had this dream. I could see little details, but he's just as. . I don't want to say short. . . _tall_. . . Same white hair and that mark of his. In the dream, I knew him, I screamed out his name, but couldn't hear it. Until now. When I figured out it was Allen after having the dream again. It comes and it goes. . .And it's scaring me, Cross. Because he smiles, but it's broken. He offers his hand and I try to reach it and I run and run and it's no use. I can't reach him. Then the floor breaks and I sink, Allen stays for only a second them crumbles. . . . Last night he turned into a pool of . . . of. . . ." Lenalee tried her best to hold back a sob. It just hurt so much. "Blood."_

_Slowly, Cross' one evident eye broadened only a smidgin. He tapped his cigarette against an ashtray then crushes the end, getting rid of the smoke and death stick. Lenalee was a bit surprised. She could tell he wasn't even drunk right now. He didn't smell like he had alcohol. In fact, he had this fabulous scent. Allen also had his. . . . ._

_Lenalee pushed this thought away and wanted to crawl into a ball. Cross just stared at her, saying nothing. "Lenalee, I'm sure it's just a dream. There's nothing to be concerned about. Many people have repeated nightmares." Cross said soothingly._

_His oddly soft voice gained her attention, making her revive a little. "But I dreamed about him before I even met him. There has to be a meaning! A warning!" _

_Cross reached out his hand and patted her head. Lenalee should be mad, but it calmed her. "Look, Lenalee, everything is going to be fine. I promise you that. If Allen can put up with my shit, then he's not going to let the enemy's shit get to him." Cross reassurance was only working to an extent, but Lenalee didn't verbally argue. "Allen can stand up to them. If that dream really is true, it's not going to happen for a long time." _

"_But. . ."_

"_Allen is strong. He somehow beats the odd everytime they're stacked against him. Don't worry. If anything kills him, it'll be me." Cross coarsely, but Lenalee saw right through him. There was concern. There was fear for his pupil. Cross did care and he was going to take it to his own accord to make sure nothing happens to him. General Tiedol was right. Both Allen and Cross were like family to each other in a weird way. He's just strict because he cares after all. _

"_General. . . ?"_

_Cross narrowed his eyes and smiled. "If it comes down to it, I will protect Allen with my own life, Lenalee. Not just because I'm his teacher, but it''s because I made a promise to Mana to keep Allen safe a long time ago. Just don't tell him that. He'll get all moody and defensive. If there's ever anything good about me towards him, Allen just flats out distrusts it."_

_Lenalee smiled back. "Cross, I think you'd be a wonderful father. Who knows, you may even have a child of your own out there somewhere by now."_

"_So long it's a beautiful woman. If it's a boy, and I find out, we're going to have to put him through the same thing as Allen." Lenalee thought his words were a bunch of half-hearted lies. It made her wonder, was there a possibility that Allen was Cross' son and no one knew about it? He did say Mana adopted him. . ._

XXXXxCxRxOxSxSxXXXX

"Lenalee, I'm not exactly sure what's bothering you and I may not understand, but I'm positive everything will turn out fine." Anita brought Lenalee out of her recollection as she placed a hand on Lenalee's shoulder like a mother would. It was so comforting. "It's during the toughest times in life where everyone units and understand each other more. During war and hardship everyone is brought together with the same goal; good or bad goals doesn't matter. It's the simplicity of life, but don't let life take you for granted."

Lenalee understood. After what Cross said and what Anita said. They sounded alike in a unique way. Anita sounded so much wiser, though! "Thanks."

* * *

Allen leaned against the main mast, eyeing his uniform. He had gotten just before he left the Order not so long ago. With the further they went the more he was worried. He was also enthralled. Courage and fear, angst and horror, anticipation, he just wanted to see the outcome, but no matter what, he was protect everyone with all his might. That was his ambition. He will prevail in his mission.

Totally unplanned, and most definitely unwanted, a hand slapped the back of Allen's head. _Hard!_ Allen's first reaction, typically, was to yelp and baby the pain until it seeped away. "Master!" he complained, knowing all too well who it was.

"You better not die, Allen. Don't be rash." Cross muttered so only Allen could hear.

The gray orbs greeted the floor. Cross was serous, but so apathetic. He was hiding some kind of emotion he didn't want Allen to know about. "I won't." This was a promise Allen knew he would keep. He was sure of it. Absolutely. He was only fifteen and he had so much left to do. "I'm following your lead all the way, Master. I'll follow you through the fire and I will be there to help those who need it. That means I can't die here. Not yet." Allen's trademark grin poured on his face. "But don't be such an asshole."

Cross snorted. He wouldn't be him if he wasn't acting like an asshole near Allen or any other man or an other ugly creature. "Keep your eye open. We're going to be depending on it to get us in and out without any unnecessary greetings. Got it brat?"

Master was being calm today. Perhaps he was his meanest when he was drunk because Allen knew he had been sober for a few days. He made sure of it. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good. . ." Cross began walking away. Allen didn't miss his last comment nevertheless. "Lenalee had been talking to me about you, Allen. DOn't jump to your conclusions so fast."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. SOrry it's so short. I've been reading a really cool fanfic called AntiNotice by Shadow Storyteller. It's awesome.**

**Anyways, please review. Thanks for reading.**

**And most importantly,**

**I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED.**

**Thanks.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	18. Japan: Travel Cautiously

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 18**

**Japan: Travel Cautiously**

* * *

"_. . . . ."_

_Nothing. No sound._

"_Psshssspripppss." Only static._

_Lenalee didn't like it. She wanted to scream as time went by. A second felt like forever. Her eyes were closed. That meant she had no idea what was going on. Lenalee didn't want to. She even went so far as to cover her ears, hoping some kind of sound would reach her ears, but nothing did. _

_There may have been tears strolling down a cheek. That would be a question to remain for a long time. Lenalee had felt numb. . . . That's what she thought before a hand taps her shoulder. A soft, clear voice smoothly cuts the silence like a knife. His voice was like silk. "Lenalee." However the voice repeated because of an echo. "Don't worry." And he spoke in a slur way. Like Cross when he was drunk._

"_Wh-who's there?" A fear welled within her and she hugged herself, making sure to close her eyes as tight as she could._

"_Lenalee, you're scaring me." There it was again. The echo._

_Lenalee started crawling away, but the hand which tapped her earlier pulled her in for a warm hug. His body was shaking. Soon her back felt wet and her neck. Not being able to take it no more, her eyes opened wide to witness Allen. He wasn't looking at her anymore if he had been to begin with. He had his head in her shoulder. . . Crying._

_Nothing else seemed to be wrong. Out of instinct, she hugged him back, admitting mentally how she liked the feel of this. He was very warm. She could tell this hug was sincere. Everything was perfect in this moment. Everything. Lenalee trust she could hug Allen forever, never letting go. Allen gave off such a wonderful aura and though this wasn't the first time she has hugged a friend-she kinda stopped after Komui tried killing all the boys-it was the best hug ever and she loved it. It was like she was hugging someone important to her for the first time ever or hasn't seen him in a long time. It was hard to really describe what she was feeling. All she knows is that it was perfect and she has never felt anything like it before. _

"_Is everything alright, Allen?" _

_He shook his head, but she couldn't tell whether that was a yes or a no. He must've realized this because he lifted his head and stared straight at her. "I'm scared. I feel so alone. Please, Lenalee, let me stay with you."_

_Lenalee gulped, nevertheless, her head dunk and rose several times. "I'll always be there for you, Allen. We're family."_

_Maybe, if this was a dream, it was better than the last one. This was consoling and compassionate. Tranquil. Even if he cried, even if she cried, they would be there for the other. It didn't matter they knew each other for a short time. So long as none of them disappears. _

_Allen grasped her arms, lightly and half-broken, a smile etched on his face. It wasn't his normal smile. This one was different. Enough to make he blush._

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

* * *

Lenalee opened her eyes. Lavi stood over her and with a mischievous grin. There was an odd twinkle in his green eye. "Morning, Lenalee!" Lavi put his hands on his hips, bending over just enough to meet her gaze at eye level once she sat up. "Did you have a nice dream?"

A warm smile widened across her face. "The best I've had in a long time."

Lavi cocked his eyebrow upwards, somehow his grin get bigger. "Really?"

Lenalee hesitated, but nodded. "Yes."

Lavi held back a snicker. "I was wondering because you were talking in your sleep." He was teasing her. Lenalee did not appreciate it. "And I'm absolutely positively sure you said Allen, _oh_ Allen."

Lenalee hid her face behind her blanket. She wasn't even going to compare how red her face was to something in this world. There's nothing that could rival it. "I-I di-did?" He meant to say didn't, but it clearly did not work.

"Oh yeah, big time. You're just lucky it's just me in the bunk room." Lavi said, moving his brow up and down. "It wasn't a dirty dream, was it?"

Lenalee threw her small pillow at him. "NO!"

Lavi snickered this time, throwing the pillow back at her and grabbing her arm, pulling her out of her bed to see her face. "Your face says differently _Lenalee_." Lavi mocked, pinching her cheeks. "Hell, your face is on fire, too."

Lenalee shoved him away and buried her face in her hands. How long had she been sleep talking? Did _Allen_ hear her? Oh god, she hoped not. "Lavi!"

Lavi laughed one more time and patted her on the back, putting his lips an four centimeters away from her ear. "I saw how friendly you got with, Allen, on the train ride to China, too. Don't forget all those roses on your cheeks and your timidness around the young sprout." He took this a step further and Lenalee wanted to whack him. "You wouldn't happen to-"

Lenalee lifted her hand and set her hands on his chest, pushing him back. He howled in laughter here and threw his head back. Lenalee uselessly started using her fists to pound on his chest and stomach. "Stop it, Lavi, stop it! Don't finish it! Please!" She cried weakly.

Lavi began grimacing as her fists got more power. It was the least of his concern in every way because all he could think about was Allen and Komui. He kinda pitied the boy. Komui was going to kill him when they get back. "Okay, I'll stop. Now you stop hitting me. I'm a one of a kind piece of merchandise. Don't go bruising my pretty face." Lavi complied.

The girl turned around, sighing in relief. Hopefully he won't tell anyone. If so, she will send her brother after him. Somehow. She'll give Komui a reason that will make him chase Lavi for a week. He was a mad man when it came to her. "By the way, we're gathering on deck, we're leaving." Lavi's thumb pointed at the boards above their head to signal the deck on top of them. "We've arrived at our destination unnoticed thus far. I don't know how, but I'm sure it had something to do with the General."

Lenalee pointed at the door behind him. "What?" Lavi asked.

"Out."

"Why?"

"I need to change if you must know."

Lavi saluted, got straight and stiff, and marched out like a soldier preparing for war and flinging a baton or gun around. What a cadet. Lenalee found her clean uniform and took off her PJ's, or just regular sleeping clothes. He made sure to put a shirt underneath her coat before slipping it on. For some reason, she felt she needed to cover up today. So she was in thick clothing with a corset under everything. She put everything back in the suitcase and found she may not see them ever again. She wasn't sure exactly why. Lenalee was still trying to find out how they were getting out of Edo.

Walking through halls and passing doors, Lenalee left her thoughts consume her. Because of Lavi she had Allen and her dream stuck in her head. She had a good idea what he was about to say when she pushed him away, but she didn't want him to say it. Because if he did, then she may not be able to deny it. Allen gave her a different feeling. A feeling she never had before. It was. . . It was just as great as what she felt for Komui and she was afraid. . . . "Does that even make sense?" She asked herself, walking out on the deck.

Lenalee immediately wished she had pants now instead of a skirt. Winter gloves would do nicely on her hands. Now she really wanted earmuffs. Surely the tips of her ears were stinging pink from the cold. When she breathed a puff of smokey fog filled the air in front of her. "Lenalee!"

Allen waved his hand at her with his cheery trademark. It was contagious, it had to be, because Lenalee sent a smile back at him, walking over to them. He examined her. "Aren't you cold? You're the only one wearing a skirt and it's night. It will be icy cold for a long time. Maybe you should change." Allen said.

Lenalee consider that, but her body will warm up after moving around for so long. She shook her head no. "I'll be fine, thank you."

He didn't say anything more about the subject, but eyed her worriedly. His look plainly said he disagreed, but he was respecting her. "Just let me know if you get too cold." Allen told her. It sounded more like a request more than a demand.

"I will."

Cross stepped on a small rowboat and ordered the others to get their butts over there. Cross was nice enough to help Miranda and Lenalee get on the shaky boat, but then the men had to get on by themselves. Allen almost fell in the water because Kanda shoved him forward. _So far, _Lenalee thought to herself, _Kanda and Allen haven't verbally argue, but they keep glaring at each other and often getting physical. I hope they behave._

"Wait, why are we leaving this ship?" Lenalee asked.

"Because we can't take it to the port. They may be attacked. So they're going back home." Allen told her.

"How are we supposed to get home?" Krory asked.

"Either this boat or some other tools there in Japan." Allen explained.

"Whatever. Just get us to the land." Kanda growled.

Allen rolled his eyes, turning away to grab a paddle. "Be safe exorcists!" Anita yelled down at them.

"Have a safe trip back, Anita. Remember I can't have my-" Cross began, but got interrupted.

"I know, General. Take care of your student, too. I'm sure he'll become a great General like you someday." Anita said, winking at Allen.

Allen's mouth formed an O shape from surprise and a loss for words. "Th-thanks, Anita." Allen responded bashfully.

"One more thing, Allen." Anita said softly, smiling. "Use your head. Protect your friends, and Cross. You should know how rash he is sometimes. . . . Also, protect that lovely girl beside. I think Lenalee will be honored to be with you, and you her." Anita's word seemed to have two meanings.

Lenalee wasn't sure, but she caught on to both. Thankfully the fog covered the tint on her cheeks. "I will." Allen's voice responded quickly and a little shyly, but it made Lenalee turn her head towards him. Was he _red_, too?

As they paddled away in the boat you could hear some people shouting byes and good lucks at them. Lavi furiously waved bye and almost fell off the boat. He was such a child. . . . But without Lavi the team would be too different and far too dull. "Sit down and be quiet!" Cross yelled his orders. It didn't help the case much because he was yelling himself. "Before I toss you in the water and you can swim to shore."

Lavi sat down, fuming. Bookman had to of smacked him because you could hear a slap of some sort and a small ow, but it was hard to see with this fog. She hoped the guys knew where they were going. Not to mention how cold it was. Lenalee's hands met his legs and she lightly rubbed them to make them feel a little warmer.

Allen could see her through the fog ding this and frowned. He gave the paddle to Kanda-yes the grumpy samurai agreed. . . . after he almost fell in the water-and Allen sat beside Lenalee, taking his exorcist coat off and putting in over her body like a blanket, earning him a stare. "Allen-"

"It's fine. I'm covered up whereas you're not. I've been put through worse anyways." Allen told her. He was very soothing and convincing. She hugged his jackets, covering her legs to her ankles and pulling it half way up her face. Allen's scent had already marked his coat. It was wonderful, refreshing. It was a sweet smell, well-nigh to that of candy and more. Cologne? Did Allen use cologne like the General? Lenalee was lost in her thoughts trying to figure out all the smells that fused together. She wanted to know because it was just that good. One question left her yearning for that hug she had in her dream. Would he smell better than his uniform. "Lenalee?"

She lifted her head slightly. Now that she was not too deep in her pools of questions she could tell her body was shaking. She should have covered up like Allen suggested. "Yeah?"

"Are you still cold?"

How could she answer that? No; yes; maybe; a little? Lenalee didn't even answer before she could recognize an arm wrap around her shoulders, a body scooting closer to her, hand lightly pulling her in to somebody's chest, and most importantly, the head on hers and the other arm wrapping around her body again. Good thing she couldn't see, both because of this Allen and the fog, inasmuch that Lavi was grinning boldly.

A warm sensation surrounded Lenalee. A breath hit the back of her neck. Allen's heart beats next to her ear. His breathing she could hear through his chest. HIs arms, his embrace, cozy and warm. Lenalee found it impossible to resist the urge to snuggle closer to him. She was right, Allen smelled a tenfold better than his uniform since he had gotten it just recently. No longer did Lenalee feel cold. How long could this beautiful moment last before she had to let it go?

Allen closed his eyes, letting Lenalee's figure loosen within his hold. She had been tense for a minute, but soon relaxed. He stifled an amusing laugh when she got closer to his body. Surely his body heat helped warmed her. He knows she was helping him once the cold stopped pinching her skin. _Her hair is soft. I think. . . I could stay like this forever. It feels nice. Sort of better than Mana's hugs. _Allen's notions stopped when the boat hit the dock. The force jerked Allen forwards and backwards until he released Lenalee. In the end, Allen had been the one to fall in the ice cold water.

Cross smirked as he got off the boat and on the dock, walking to the part of the wooden platform where Allen was bobbing. His pale white skin was turning whiter if possible and his breath was more obvious in the air and thicker than the fog. He was shaking as he reached out for the dock, trying to climb back on. Krory hurried over and grabbed Allen's arm, helping him up. "How did I know you were going to fall in?" Cross mockingly asked, scoffing.

"S-s-s-s-s-sh-sh-shut u-u-up-p-p." Allen stammered, ultimately wanting an extra pair of clothes. He couldn't help it. Allen had to take his shirt off. It was too cold and it would just make his uniform wet when he stuck it on.

Cross held out a pair of Allen's pants and a regular black t-shirt. From the looks of it, Allen could tell that shirt was Cross'. It was better than nothing and he only prayed it didn't smell like alcohol. Everything else Cross didn't have he would have to work with. "Hurry up and get dress behind the damn bush. We need to hurry. _Everything_ is there except a new pair of shoes." Cross said.

"T-t-t-tha-thanks, Mas-Master." Allen trembled as he rose to his feet, doing as told. His extremely cold cheeks were starting to heat up as he thought about having to change out here. Near two girls. That's when Lavi popped up in front of him as he tugged the baggy black shirt Cross normally doesn't wear on his body. "L-L-Lavi!" Allen yelped, sounding like a girl who found a peeping tom.

Snickering, Lavi got behind him and combed his hair with his fingers. "You have some guts to hug Lenalee. . . For the second time."

Allen wanted to turn around and swing his fist at him, but he was too cold to move. He could feel frost and ice covering the edge of his skin and creeping up on the hairs sticking up on his body. "Wha-what ar-are you tal-talking ab-about?" Allen stuttered his question, finding a pair of gloves and slipping them on. Now he owed Cross a favor. _Again_.

_Am I that predictable? I mean, I fell overboard by accident. Not because I was messing around or anything. Jeez._ Allen paused his thoughts, eyeing Lavi with a raised eyebrow of curiosity. "Well?"

"You were awfully close to Lenalee on the train. Did you talk her into hugging you and sleep close to you or something? I wouldn't doubt you learned some charm tricks from the General, pal. You seem to use this silky and milky voice to entice lovely and innocent girls. Perhaps you're not as innocent as we thought?" Lavi said, putting his arm around Allen's shoulder, getting in his face. He got just the reaction he wanted. THe same he had earlier from Lenalee.

Allen shoved Lavi away and folded his arms, burying his face in his arms. "I would never dare do that to Lenalee! It. . We didn't mean to get in that position. . . It wasn't morally wrong. . . I. . . How did you see that!" Allen spun on his heels, getting in Lavi's face with rage growing.

"You really wanna know?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, you don't want to know what I think."

"La-_vi_."

"I was making sure you guys were all awake because we were about to arrive at our destination. I opened to door-I did knock many times-and found you clinging on to Lenalee. It was _soooo_ adorable, Allen."

His friend's head sunk, turning discretely. His eyes tried to find something to look at, anything but Lavi's gaze. Yet, he did not deny the adorable statement. "So why is it so bad I hug a friend? Why do I have to have guts to hug Lenalee? I've hugged so many people before because of where and how I grew up."

Lavi's smile left his face. "Two words." Lavi held up his two index fingers. "Komui." Lavi took a deep breath. "And his overprotective sister complex with big dangerous robots and his obsession to kill any boy who dares to insult her or compliment her in a too friendly manner or tried to take a look at her cleavage or her ass-which is really nice, don't you think?"

"That's more than two words!"

Lavi slapped Allen's head. "Add hyphens and it's a really long combined word."

Allen looked confused. He was looking back through his memories of reading trying to remember what a hyphen was, using his fingers to make punctuations in the air. "Allen." Lavi said flatly. "Lenalee's ass. What do you think?"

Allen froze up. He wasn't sure if he should yell at him or let it go. He really wanted to argue with him about saying things like that aloud and doing that perverted actions. It didn't help his cheeks were on fire. When he tried to say something, nothing came out and he stormed off. "Two to zero. Lavi two, AW and LL zero, or AW zero, LL zero. Lavi one to zero to AW, Lavi one to zero to LL. Hmmm, I should think about how I'm doing this game plan. Both are different individuals, not working together, different tactics used." Lavi snapped his fingers. "Dang! I forgot to mention Lenalee dreaming about him."

Allen and Lavi stumbled out of the bush. Allen was flustered and not meeting any eyes while Lavi walked ahead nonchalantly with his arms folded behind his head. "We all ready to go?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee walked over to Allen and smiled, holding out Allen's uniform. "You're going to need this, Allen. You are an exorcist now and I'm sure Mana would be proud of you, hmm? Just wait, soon you'll meet him again with your smile and he'll see how you've grown over time and what you've accomplished." Lenalee winked. "And that you and Cross didn't kill each other."

Allen's frown twitched back into a smile as he swung his arms into the sleeves, thanking her. He was going to let her have it for awhile, but the recent events proved he needed warming up of his own. "Allen!" Cross said.

"Ye-"

"Your eye, check for akuma."

His left hand moved up to his left eye. It had healed about a week ago, but he hadn't used it much because sometimes the pain will sear through it from the injury. It didn't hurt that much, but still. "Yes, Sir."

His hand dropped and he took a breath of ice-like fresh air. His eye had red glows and where the white usually was black covered. A cogwheel monocle shifted and turned in front of his left eye as he searched the area. Nobody but him and Cross knew his limits with his eye if there was any. They knew the advantage of finding akuma with it and the irking part that gained the label of a curse. "There's three up those stairs. They seem to be level three's."

"A level three? But we've never come across one before." Said Krory.

"That's why Allen is navigating us away from any practical avoidable akuma. This isn't my first time in Japan, meaning I can guide us through the land. . . To the best of my memory. That's why we have you, Timcampy." Cross' golden golem flew out of his sleeve and circled the exorcists before promptly landing on Allen's white hair. To Allen's horror, he took a strand of his hair and began chewing on it.

"Tim, knock it off." He whined.

"Dude, where's that thing been all this time?" Lavi asked, getting a closer look, but keeping distance-Timcampy's teeth were pointy and sharp.

"With Master. Sometimes he comes to me." Allen said, patting Tim's head. "If we get lost Tim can show us what he's seen because of his built-in recorder. If he hasn't been in that area before he can fly ahead and get a look at the surroundings. I guess Master didn't tell anyone else about his plans for Japan, huh?"

"You two had a meeting?" Kanda tersely joined in the conversation.

"No, he told me his ideas on the train. Right, Bookman, Lenalee?" Allen smiled, disregarding Kanda's glares.

"Che, whatever. Just make sure _you_ don't mess anything up, Moyashi." Kanda sneered.

Allen resisted. . . resisted. . . resistance failing. "I am not a bea-"

Krory and Lavi dashed over to Allen, covering his mouth with both of their hands. "Shhh!"

Allen pumped his fists in the air, trying to get near Kanda to beat his stupid girlish head. He'll take his sword and cut off all his hair so he'll look like a freaking guy! Damn him to hell! "Mffmd pffmf geh hemft!"

Cross gave Allen a threatening glare as he took out Judgement. Allen spun around and found all three of those akuma he witness not too long ago right in front of them. Cross used a single bullet to shoot them all to oblivion. His gun was then aimed at Allen. "I don't want to use Grave of Maria until absolutely necessary brat. If you don't keep your mouth shut I will get you an extra hole."

Allen took a step back, getting the picture. "Sorry." He blamed Kanda. Just wait, when this was over, he was going to hurt that guy.

Allen and Cross walked in front of the group as they went up the long stairs. They guided the group through a small abandoned town and often hid behind walls and doors. There was a lot of akuma and when they got out of the town, they decided to take a more subtle course. Sort of. They had to go on a bumpy and curvy pathway. It was hard to stay on your feet.

A few times they had to run on the path to avoid meeting an akuma. It was like a trial of endurance even for the exorcists. Eventually, Krory had to carry Miranda here and there because she was clumsier than usual with her nerves. When something bad happened she squealed. Allen didn't blame her, but Cross was getting irritated. She may be a woman, but Cross has his own limits. Especially when he was serious. "How many?"

"Maybe five. Most are level three's again." Allen said casually, getting used to this.

Bookman stared at their backs. They seemed so adjusted to this, seeing as the many enemies as no threat. Bookman saw no panicked expression or hints of panic on their faces about the akuma or the Noah. Because of this, Bookman sensed a beam of confidence spreading throughout the other exorcists. He hated to admit it, but he himself could feel confidence overthrow his mind. He couldn't wait to witness their capabilities himself. Lavi wasn't too helpful last time about Allen. He didn't see much.

"How much farther is Edo?" Kanda, agitated, questioned.

Something was getting on his nerves. He couldn't place it but there was a bad feeling about this. It was like. . . there were eyes watching them. From where, though? And who? The Moyashi explained he could see any akuma close by and if Kanda could feel their eyes, they were close. That meant-Kanda heard a rock roll and a bush move, causing him to speedily turn around, hand gripping Mugen.

The others stopped, watching Kanda and looked around the area. Kanda was listening carefully, firmly believing he wasn't imagining it. Cautiously, Kanda stalks towards a bush, carefully pushing it away as he unsheathed Mugen. Lavi must have sensed it, too, because he grabbed his Iron Hammer, newly improved might he add? Thanks to the mission the scientists had to fix Mugen and the Hammer quickly. Ha! In you face Daisya.

Pushing these amusements away, Lavi trailed behind Kanda and both disappeared in the trees and bushes. The grass was tall around there and went up to their waists. "Whoever it was, they're gone Kanda." Lavi mumbled.

"Tch, no they're not." _Not that far at least_, he mentally added.

Mugen was sheathed and both of them walked back out in the open. Kanda got inbetween Allen and Cross, narrowly eyeing everything around them for anything out of place. "We've got more to worry about than akuma." Kanda directed his statement towards Cross. He'd rather deal with an angry Cross and Komui going ballistic _and_ General Tiedol. Not ALLEN WHATSOEVER. "A Noah is trailing us."

General Cross sighed. He thought this was going to happen. The Earl could be very predictable and that's why he knew how to approach the Noah. He-General Cross Marian-was unpredictable. He used to be. Until he picked up his useless student and started coming back to meet Mana over and over again. Well, that'll be okay because he planned this. "If they're watching us like that then they won't attack for the time being. We'll continue." Cross said, walking forwards.

"What!"

"Master!"

Lenalee gently pushed them forward, trusting General Cross. "The Earl will soon have a report that we're here. Hiding won't do us any good and they don't know what we're after. They probably don't even know we went to headquarters." Cross sighed again, slowing his pace. "The point isn't to hide, morons, the objective is to avoid any possible fights to reserve energy for the fight that will be coming. A fight is inevitable."

Allen clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, crossing his arms. "Do you even know where it is?"

"Of course I do. You should know better than to underestimate you're master, you under-grateful short ass."

Allen slumped in distress. Now Cross was going to continually call Allen short, too. Allen was fifteen and average height. Not a 30-year-old. That would be a different story had he been that age. "I'm not short." He said quietly.

"_Sure_, and I'm not a man." Kanda retorted.

Allen glared daggers at him. "Who knows, you could be a flat-chested bitch!" After the words left his mouth, Allen covered his mouth on instinct for using such language, but he forgot, Mana wasn't here. Cross didn't care. He wouldn't normally speak like that anyways. Mana may not be here, but he had enough respect not to curse so freely.

Kanda pointed Mugen at Allen's throat and leaned forward with a deathly look. "Repeat that, bastard."

"I said-"

"Knock it off." Cross order, smacking both their heads together. "We need to arrive in Edo. Besides," Cross looked at the sky, "The akuma are going in one direction now. Either they're searching for us or. . . . being ordered back."

Back? Back to where? Their unlikely home? "Stop your bickering. You sound like an unhappy couple. It's aggravating." Cross added, glaring back at them. "For this to be a success you're going to have to listen for now or stay here. I only need Allen here, not you."

Allen gazed at his sensei as he started walking again, following him silently. He was right. Not just about the bickering, but about the akuma. They were gathering, heading in one direction solely. This was not good. Allen didn't want to see the outcome, but wanting is different from needing and having to. He learned that a long time ago. Allen was going to have to keep his guard up.

Allen looked at Timcampy as he circled and then went forward, staying around everyone. The way he wavered in the air told him he sensed something was wrong, too. _Master must have known about this problem for a long time. I better watch the akuma's movement. Needless to say, we don't have to worry much about fighting an akuma unless one strays off._

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review truthfully and critically.**

**I hope you guys like it. I want to apologize for not updating at my normal time, so. . . SORRY. I got tired after school and took a nap-the week was exhausting, and then I was reading a story. Pretty nifty. Anyways, have a terrific day and join me next time.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	19. Barrel Of Threats

**Ashes And Rain **

**DGM**

**Chapter 19**

**Barrel Of Threats**

Sheryl inhaled a deep, relieved breath. His hand remained on his chest as he walked through some trees and to a pond. Dozens of thoughts ran through his mind as he contemplated about what he's seen. Lord Millennium would be pleased that he gathered valuable information, but Cross' student appears to be a threat already. He wondered what the Earl would think about this.

The Noah of Desires was only supposed to trail them and watch, follow them around like a lost puppy. Then that Japanese looking exorcist got in the way of that plan. Sure, beating those exorcists would be a piece of cake-mhmm, sounds good-but the Lord told him to ignore contact at all cost. "Eh?"

His younger brother, Tyki, was eating a koi fish. Sheryl couldn't stand the thought of eating koi fish raw. They had to be fried or cook. Something. "Don't you think you'll get yelled at by the Lord Millennium by eating all the fish again?" Sheryl said in a straightforward and serious tone.

Tyki stood up straight and threw the fish bone on the ground. "Shouldn't you be trailing the exorcists?" Was his sharp retort.

"Awww, but I wanted to see my brother. You didn't miss me! Tyki, that hurts!" Sheryl whined, trying to hug Tyki, but was forced back in exasperation, Tyki's hand stuck on Sheryl's face/ "Come on, give me a hug!"

"Knock it off! You're a grown man." Tyki sneered, scrunching his nose slightly in disgust as he recollected nasty memories. "Maybe if you get some real sanity I'll give you a hug."

"At least I'm not a rebel."

"But you're a politic."

"Due to orders."

Tyki drops his hand then stuffs it in his pocket, giving Sheryl a look that told him to follow. "The transfer is almost done." Tyki makes small talk, noting flat facts Sheryl of all people ought to know.

"Cross is on his way to Edo." Sheryl's word made Tyki pause for second before walking beside him again. "He has a posse with him. All exorcists, fresh and ready to fight."

Tyki contemplated about what Sheryl said. Cross was coming there after all, but what for? To fight? Or something else? He shouldn't know anything, but this man was meddlesome and could always figure out about anything he's interested in or needs. What a pain. Still, this wasn't what he cared about. "Was there a kid with white hair?"

His brother stared at him for some time before answering, smiling. "Yes, I assume that's Allen Walker, no?"

"Yeah, that's him." Tyki grinned. Now they could have a rematch. This time, he'll kill the kid and destroy the fragment of innocence he possessed.

Sheryl saw Tyki's golden eyes twinkle with pleasure. Oh, the irony. Tyki must have finally found a challenge. "Didn't you meet Allen in China? Using your 'white' side?"

"That's right. . . he appears to be so innocent, but he cheats out the ass. Cheap sake."

An eyebrow swerved upwards with a sole question. "Poker, again, Tyki?"

"Shut up. I lost each time. That's-"

"Why you want to fight him again, or is it something else?" Sheryl interjected.

"There's something odd about that boy. That mark he has on his face, I mean. It's like the akuma."

Sheryl nodded thoughtfully. It did look similar to the akuma markings, but he found out why. Just how did he get that ability, though? "That's because it has something to do with the akuma." Sheryl finally lets Tyki in on the secret. "The boy can locate akuma and decipher what level they are somehow, using that very odd eye of his."

Eyes were on Sheryl. He could feel them glaring holes in his back. Not the mad glare, but something else. "How is that possible?"

"If I knew I'd be telling you right now."

Tyki wanted to shove Sheryl. Did he have to be so blunt? So stupid? Why did the Earl keep Sheryl here anyways? Isn't he supposed to be busy? He hoped he leave soon. Sheryl is such a pain.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

* * *

The exorcists stared at the city in front of them. There were so many buildings and many were tall, others were short. It was interesting enough, but creepy as hell at the same time. It was abandoned for sure and many of the exorcists were going to have to ask why later, but they reached their destination. Some were still asking why they didn't even think about asking Cross or Allen about why there were so many akuma here and no humans since they anticipated this. "We're here." Allen breathed inaudibly.

"Allen, take care of them." Cross mumbled.

Allen gazed at Cross as he started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find an easy way to the egg. You and the others will distract that fatass, he's right in the center of town, can't you see him? Or have you forgotten what his face looks like?" Cross even went far enough to use his effort to point at the Millennium Earl.

"General Cross, I don't think it's wise to leave all of us here to fight when there's so many akuma and the Noah Clan. Not many of us-" Bookman stopped, seeing Cross' stern face.

"You'll do fine. . Enough to the extent to live. I'll be watching. Allen is in charge for now. . . Keep him from doing anything stupid."

Allen twitched with annoyance. He just said Allen was in charge-not that Allen would order them around much-then he tells them to make sure he doesn't do any stupid actions! What sense does that make? "Just go! And hurry up. We're not your puppets." Allen grumbled, running through the streets.

Cross smirked. _He's getting cocky. I'll wipe that attitude away soon. . . Now, we just have to wait until the Earl retreats and opens the ark._

Lavi and Lenalee were neck and neck with Allen. Kanda had bolted ahead by a foot, literally, a foot. If Allen sped up just a little bit he would be matching Kanda's pace. Krory was holding Miranda as they ran and Bookman watching everyone and everything from the back. "Do you think it's smart to let Cross leave alone at a time like this, Walker?" Bookman asked, his question forcing everyone to eye the teen.

Allen bit his lip, thinking back on everything that has been going on lately and what Master Cross has been saying. How odd was the red-haired drunkie? He was acting totally bizarre as of late. Was it because of the mission. "I trust Master. I know. . . I know he won't abandon us. I'm sure if he absolutely has to, he'll interfere." Allen said, holding back most of his cusses and biased opinions, not wanting to scare anyone at this point. "I just ask you all trust me about this."

Kanda snorted. Trust the beansprout? How rich. . . . Right now it didn't matter. So long as the mission was a success and they hurry this up. He had a bad feeling about being in his homeland. . . What was going on? What were the higher ups hiding?

Allen stops suddenly, finding the Earl's face and jumped on a rooftop not far away from the tallest building in Edo. That's where the Noah were. Tyki was the only one any of them recognize. Except Allen. He recognized the Earl all too well.

The others had long since followed Allen on the rooftop and akuma floated over them, their heads shining with a purple light. Allen didn't like the light. Not because it was bright, but the shape they took. A colored in purple pentacle. Only the size and color were different from his eye and their foreheads. "They haven't noticed us yet." Krory said aloud.

". . . What should we do? Cross said distract them. How do we do that?" Lenalee asked.

Honestly, Allen didn't know. He was positive the enemy were aware of their presence in Japan so they might have their guards up. Then there were so many akuma. The best idea was to make the enemy know they were there, believe it or not. See, they had to get the Noah to separate. "We should try and take out as many akuma as we can with one blow." Allen said, invoking Crown Clown.

Kanda actually agreed as he unsheathed Mugen, running his fingers from the tip of the sharp blade and down to the hilt. Lavi grinned, taking his Iron Hammer out of it's pocket hoister and twirled it in his hand. "I got this one, don't worry little buddy. You can either go in with my attack or after, whatever." Lavi said. "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

Lenalee covered her mouth to keep herself form laughing at Allen's ridiculous expression. She almost forgot he hadn't seen any of them fight. All he's seen is Miranda's Time Recovery. For a split second.

Allen adjusted quickly to the hammer, making sure nobody outside their group noticed it. Not even slightly, not one was looking.

Lavi raised his hammer and Allen watched the stamps circling around it in the sky. "Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!" Lavi says as he slams his hammer against the stamp and on the rooftop, the symbol being slammed against the roof. A small gust of wind surrounded the hammer before the edges light up a bright orange-red. Flames rushed off the ground in a serpent form and heads to the sky, eating many akuma it seems and then heads to the Noah on the building. Immediately, the Noah ran out of the way by either using an akuma to lift them in the air or jumping on the ground if desperate enough. The Earl stayed where he was, though. "Take that."

Earl's eyes brightened with the snake flying at him, but he stayed there in a peaceful manner. His grin getting a little smaller. "They're here already?"

The fiery snake swallowed the Millennium Earl and Jasdevi just had to scream, "THE EARL HAS BEEN EATEN!"

("Hii!")

Allen grimaced, sensing the Earl was perfectly fine. He took a stance that signaled was ready to pounce. As the flames died, Allen leaped forward, using his left claw to try and strike the Millennium Earl. One way or another, the Earl managed to gain a sword during this moment of Allen's attack and defended himself. The sword was oversized, black with a silver-gray cross in the middle of the long, thick blade.

Allen shuddered as he met Earl's golden, curious eyes dead on. He couldn't help but wonder if the Earl recognized him, though it meant little meaning had he not or if he had. He felt like his soul was being pierced by the eyes of the main foe to the Order. Still Allen didn't let him sense these feelings and instead cringed and hissed as he struggled to keep his arm where it was, trying to force the sword away to land a good hit on him. "~Hello~." Earl said bittersweetly.

Tyki's eyes widened in shock. How did Allen move there so quickly? Hell, what was the small boy thinking attacking the Earl so fast, so closely. He was better off using his projectiles. What were they called again?- Crown Edge! "Whoa, who's he?" Debitto asked amusingly, putting his hand over his eyes and squinting with a gleaming smile. "He looks fun. . . To kill."

The Noah of Pleasure smirked, sitting in the akuma's arm that held him up. "He's my prey."

All eyes stayed on Allen and their most questionable foe. Both pushed each other back, but then using whatever they could to their advantage, they shot themselves forward and repelled several attacks at the supplementary or extra. Allen's left arm kept landing on the sword and the sword on his arm, neither being able to hit the other. Once again, the Earl withdrew, but instead of doing the same, using Crown Belt, Allen gripped his sword and followed the opened enemy. He swiped his claw in the air. "Cross Grave!" Allen hit Earl's chest, sending a massive amount of force through him and a yellow cross formed there, etching on his skin and on his outer attire.

Earl looked at the cross as Allen leaped backwards, his grip leaving his sword. A puff of smoke let the audience know about an explosion-with the small sound of a bang, too. Allen furrowed his brows. Something wasn't right. The smoke drifted thinly and lessened as a black orb with a glowing purple outline came flying at Allen in midair. It hit Allen directly, right above his stomach and partially his chest. The great power sent him into a building, crushing the entire house on top of him. "Allen!" Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and flying over to him, floating in the air, searching for any sign of Allen. Steam wallowed unpredictably in the air above the crumbled house. "Allen!"

Digging his way out of the board and nails, Allen gasped for air. He had a hard time breathing from the dust and the sudden pulse through his veins because of Earl. At once Lenalee was at his side, him hunching over, tightening his hold on his chest and Lenalee set her hands on his back and upper shoulder, a look of concern showing. "Allen?"

He took a few more gasps, then narrowed his gray eyes at the Earl. From there it looked as if nothing had been done to him. His coat had been tinged on the hem and where Allen had struck him, but not a drop of blood or a sign of a cut anywhere. He was in his utmost best condition unlike his previous opponent. Lenalee saw he wasn't going to respond and faced the Earl, glares being directed at Allen for walloping the Noah leader.

The Earl's sword shape-shifted into a standard pink umbrella with a pumpkin head. This umbrella Allen was accustomed to. Lero, he believed, they called the talking plump. The chubby Earl used Lero as an easy access to the ground from his past position. He landed not far from the exorcist he had just knocked in the house. His eyes didn't really notice Lenalee and remained solely and wholly on the boy. "I presume," His words were slow and spine-chilling. Just as Allen remembered. "You're Allen Walker."

Lenalee took a step back, chest welling in fright. The Earl was offsetting and she felt messing with him would end it all. His looks were appalling, but nevertheless scary. A glint shined on his glasses as he tilted his head, taking a few steps forward before stopping at the crumbled home. Lenalee had to be shaking because Allen turned towards her, grabbed her wrist and pulling her close. "Go, help the others. I'll deal with him." His whispers tickled her ears. This time, unlike any other, his words made her shiver painfully. She couldn't do that, but she knew she couldn't fight _him_. How could she oppose the Earl right now? "Please, Lenalee."

Millennium Earl cocked his brow up, nimbly twirling Lero in an easeful manner. Was this child ignoring him or making a plan? This kid. . . was intriguing. Nothing like Cross personality wise and more. His fighting skills were much like that of the General's. To say the least, Allen was half of his expectations. . . At first glance. He must say, Allen has grown since their last vague meeting during that snowy Christmas day. He was still surprised about Allen's actions that night. He had only one main wonder about this young man: _How much has he changed?_

Allen released Lenalee, harshly standing up straight and Lenalee winced when she heard something in his body crack, making him palm his aching chest. There was no blood, but the pang was cruel. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know my name, Earl." Allen said, monotone.

Lero stopped moving in a circular motion, now being rested on Earl's tan plaid coat. His grin got intensely frightening as it broadened to an impossible amount. "Before we do too much, ~Allen~, I have a question for you." Earl pointed Lero at Allen's left eye. "That's where the unfinished akuma scratched your eye years ago and now it's morphed into that, a red, filled in pentacle with a line running down your cheek amazingly. It's beautiful, really, but it does something. I want to know what. What is it that makes your eye so special? I wonder how close it is to my suspicions, let's see if you can confirm them."

Lenalee thought she saw Allen flinch with pain, not from body pain, but from the question. In fact, Allen's glow in his eyes died down and glazed over like ice on a pavement. It was not anger, far from it. It was sadness. And it was killing both of them. "It allows me to locate akuma now." Was Allen's blunt answer.

"Oh? Sheryl was right. This is going to be a bothersome ability. It gives you exorcists quite the advantage. I guess it was worth experiencing that night." Earl said.

"No, no it wasn't. In case you don't know, it's a curse." Allen lightly growled. Lenalee took a step back from the denseness. Maybe she should leave like she was asked to. "But you're not here to talk about my eye all night."

"And you're not here for a chat either." The Earl retorted, lifting his tinged coat angrily. "You've attacked me and ruined my favorite coat. You'll have to pay."

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted.

Lenalee spun around immediately to meet an akuma. _A level two? _No, she was wrong about that. It was so different and more human-like compared to level two's. This one was purple and tall, tall and slim, with an orange fuzz of hair on top of its shiny head.

On instinct, Lenalee floated in the air and used her leg to block its fist that had been aimed at her head a second ago, but when the fist made contact with her leg, pain seared through it, feeling broken, or worse, shattered. Because of this, Lenalee fell back on the ground, a few meters away from Allen. The overly worried exorcist was rushing to her aide when the Millennium Earl got in his way. "Uh-uh-uh, Allen. Be a good boy and let the girl fight alone."

Allen gritted his teeth, watching Lenalee behind Earl. She shakily got to her feet and then the level three akuma attacked her again, sending her farther away. "Lenalee!" Allen tried to get past Earl, but was slammed into the ground. He started the fight, now he was going to have to pull through it.

Lavi started running in Lenalee's direction with Krory, but Tyki got in his way, or to be exact, got near his side, separating Krory and Lavi. He waited for a minute due to debating on who he should target since Lord Millennium took his prey. "I'll have to settle with you Junior." Tyki muttered, walking towards a messed up Lavi on the ground. Tyki's hands glowed with a purple lighting, probably his defensive tease. Lavi doubted it was his Noah powers by what he heard. "If you stay like that, however, I'll end up kill you."

Lavi crawled on his knees for a moment, tightly holding his hammer. It seems as he tried to thwart the akuma from hurting Lenalee much further, Tyki thwarted him from helping her like Earl had Allen. He was going to rely on everyone else to help Lenalee this time. It appears Tyki is the only other Noah taking action.

"Lavi!" Krory yelled.

"Go help, Lenalee!"

"But you-"

"I'll be fine. You ought to worry about this guy." Lavi brought his hammer closer to his chest, smirking. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Like last time? Ha, don't make me laugh." Tyki rolled his eyes inwardly to himself. Last time Lavi couldn't move a finger, but he was interesting enough. "Remember those words."

**Five Minutes Later. . . . .**

* * *

Lavi was losing his energy from all the swings his arms and hammer had been through. He actually lost count of how many rooftops and buildings he's destroyed which would earn him a good bruising from the old Panda. He'll scold Lavi for recking history so easily and without hesitation. It wasn't quite hesitation. More along the lines that he kept missing this FREAKING MOLE! He officially hates whack-a-mole, that game he made when akuma go underground and pop up or heads to the skies and rushes down-that's when it's whack-a-bird.

Moreover, TYKI WAS PISSING HIM OFF!

It didn't matter what he did or how he moved. Tyki always ended up pouncing at Lavi, knocking him off balancing, sending him tumbling, sending him crashing, or cutting Lavi's body. Every so often he heard Allen shout or Lenalee yell, and the others scream. Krory got stuck with trying to obliterate a seemingly impossibly tall akuma with combined three's and two's. He hadn't recognized and one's earlier, but there may be some.

Getting a few glances here and there he could tell it was hard to fight this monstrous akuma. He noticed how they couldn't pierce the body at all. Krory's teeth nearly snapped out of his mouth from just trying to bit it, sucking the blood out of it. Even now his vampire powers made Lavi pale. Just like right now. He hoped they would find it's weakness and get rid of it soon. This thing was also a nuisance for him. He had almost been stepped on eight times!

One thing Lavi saw was that it was completely disoriented and lost any common sense. It lacked intelligence by nine kilometers and more. Naturally, if you got on it or got near it, it swat you away because you were like a pestering bug. It still had it's instinct to kill exorcists. "I would keep your eye on your enemy if I were you." Tyki's voice oddly sounded from somewhere.

Lavi turned and twisted his body around. Where was he? Lavi's question was soon answer when Tyki erupted form a well beside him, making Lavi jump back as Tyki swung at him, landing a hit on Lavi's chest. Well, Lavi almost had the tuck-n-roll down. He just forgot to tuck. He'd be lucky if he didn't have a concussion after this. "Dammit."

Tyki paced leisurely his way. A smug look on his face that angered Lavi to no end. He was a whole lot like Kanda, smug and all, but Tyki hardly cared about anything. . . Well, neither did Kanda, but at least he had self-everything! This man had nothing, no pride, no respect, nothing. Just anything for the thrill of killing or thrill of being an overly obnoxious-snobbish-rude attitude directed at others to make them act edgy. Last time he had the impression he was somewhat of a classy gentlemanly type enemy. Pfft, he was so wrong, or at least, Tyki acted differently this time.

Lavi got in a defensive stance, knowing he couldn't hit Tyki currently. Not in his state. Tyki really did work fast at wearing the opponent down. "Baka Usagi."

Out of surprise-**again**-Lavi spun around and his Iron Hammer just missed sending Kanda to Timbuktu. "Kanda!"

The Noah groaned with impatience. Another exorcist. He didn't mind fighting morethan one, but it takes out all of the fun. "What business do you have here?" He tersely inquired.

Kanda raised his sword, threatening to hurt Tyki if he had to. "Tch, stay out of this." Kanda directed his eyes at Lavi. "I can't find her anyway. The only commotion is coming from those fools who can't destroy one of those akuma, or the beansprout."

"Then go help Krory and the others." Lavi grumbled, turning towards Tyki. "Lenalee will be-"

"If you say fine I'll cut your throat." Kanda interjected, pointing the tip of his sword at Lavi's throat and drawing blood just to prove his point. "I'll take care of this guy. You get those idiots over there to deal with. Destroy the akuma and go find Lenalee."

"Excuse me!"

"I just did."

Lavi glared at Kanda, then at Tyki. Why did they let Cross go again? . . . To find the egg, that's why. He said he knew where it was! . . . Guess it's in an area not easy to get to. "What about Allen?" Lavi whispered.

"He can die or fend for himself."

"You're so mean."

Kanda was getting fed up with Lavi. To make him get away, Kanda kicked him. Lavi groaned and whined because Kanda was being such a big bully, but got the picture and left. Kanda stood tall and eyed Tyki like he would disappear. Thinking about what he had taken on Lavi's and his fight, it could happen. "Hey, I was fighting him. I don't want to fight you, girly." Tyki aggravated Kanda already.

"Too bad."

Tyki sighed, pushing back his hair just for it to fall back in his face. "You strong?"

"Stronger than any of those pathetic fighters."

"Stronger than Allen? Or the General?" Tyki snorted. "Yeah right, but let's see what you got. Maybe you're just as strong as Allen?

Kanda lunged at Tyki, eyes strait. "Don't ever link me in. . . With that beansprout!"

Tyki chuckled. "Beansprout? I suppose it fits him."

At that exact moment, Allen fell on the ground beside them, causing Tyki and Kanda to break apart. All that mattered to Tyki was that he was able to block Kanda's attack. "Yo, Allen." Tyki waved, earning a Crown Belt to runs towards him and scratch his cheek. "What was that for? I'm not your opponent. I just thought you'd like to know you have a minute before the Earl jumps your rear end."

Allen couldn't tell you how wrong that sounded, but then that's probably because he'd been around Cross far too long. "Get out of here beansprout." Kanda snarled.

"IT"S ALLEN!"

Tyki looked up at the Earl who hovered over Allen. His sword was in his hand now. Frankly, he didn't think Allen was any match for the Earl. The chubby man was playing around with him and he was still being kicked around. "Oi, keep your eyes on me." Kanda yelled, cutting Tyki's arm just as he backed away, the fighting pair getting far away from Allen and Earl. "I'm your opponent."

"Sorry prettyboy, I don't swing that way."

Kanda's face was priceless, need it be anger or some other emotion-humiliation. "Okay, okay. I'll get serious. Just remember you asked for." Tyki said.

* * *

**The fighting wasn't as good as I hoped it would be for this chapter, but it will be better in the next one in case this start doesn't atisfiy your tastes. I swear the next fight scene will be better. I just had to get the action started. Can you believe I'm almost at chapter 20 after 14 days-2 WEEKS? Awesome! Just wondering, what fight scene would you like to see first. Lenalee's, Kanda's, the group's, or Allen's?  
**

**So the usual. Review please, and thanks for reading. Love y'all. **

**I mentioned this a few chapters ago. It's just for fun, but I'll try it one more time.**

**Anyone wanna guess my age?**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


	20. Waging ONwards Against Odds

**Ashes And Rain**

**DGM**

**Chapter 20**

**Waging Onwards Against Odds**

The green-haired girl panted and her arms shook. Right now she was on the outskirts of town, far away from the others. Had it been up to her she'd be fighting alongside her friends, but the akuma dragged her away from them. She had to get this fight over with, though. She needs to help her friends.

Lenalee charged forward, kicking the purple akuma under his chin. His head went up and he stumbled backwards. Seeing this as the perfect chance, Lenalee spun in the air and kicked him a few more times as hard as she could. He didn't go far and not so much as a scratch was left on the akuma. "Ha! You won't hurt me. You might as well give up little lady." He says, sticking his fingers up in a box-like frame. "Title! The Lone Girl Suffers."

Lenalee gritted her teeth. She will get back to her friends. She will get past this level three. "I will destroy you."

The akuma cackled, throwing his head back. Lenalee frowned deeply and felt offended. "I'll tell you a little something, miss. . . My name's Eshi. In my past life I was an artist. That's why I love labeling you and other exorcists bad attempts in trying to kill me. . . It's useless. Since I'm good at close combat. All your attacks will. . . ineffective."

"We'll see about that." Lenalee leaned forward, breathing in and out calmly because going in for another attack.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

* * *

Lavi leaped on the roof beside Miranda. He watched Krory run up the leg of this giant beast, but before he got too far, it smack him away lightly. Krory harshly landed in the roof beside them. "Krory!"

Krory climbed out of the hole he just created and wiped his lip with the back of his hand. "I'm fine." Krory sighed in exasperation, watching the giant akuma stomp on houses and crush them. "Do any of you have a suggestion?"

Lavi and Bookman stared at each other, then at the akuma. Both of them thought the face would be the weakness. It was the only part of his body that wasn't covered in the sleek black armor. "We need to reach his face, Krory!" Lavi told him.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Miranda asked.

Lavi looked at his hammer. Maybe, he could get up them. Slamming it on the ground, Lavi hopped on it, gripping it tightly. "Grow."

"Lavi-"

"Grow."

"It's not-"

"GROW!" Lavi shouted, ignoring Bookman's protests.

Lavi got halfway up there when out of the blue, the akuma looked at him then used one finger and pushed him down. This time, Lavi slammed into the building, shrunken hammer in hand. "Ouch." Lavi rubbed his head as he sat up, staggering over to his friends. "That hur-" Lavi was interrupted by a thwack on the head. "OW! What the hell was that for ye old geezer?"

"For not listening! I was trying to tell you that you can't defend yourself while in the air, but apparently _you_ forgot your greatest weakness." Bookman lectured.

Lavi didn't respond to that. Yeah, he'd forgotten. Maybe it was an act of desperation to hurry over to Lenalee? Her facing a level three on her own. . It scared him. She was strong, but what if. . Just what if. . . Lavi shook his head free of those thoughts.

"So, what do we do now?" Lavi asked.

Bookman brought his middle finger and index finger up to his chin. "Needles of Divine Protection: East Crime!" Two large clusters of needles appeared in front of Bookman and Lavi looked at him. "Get on. I should be able to you two halfway up there at least. Getting down will be the problem."

Lavi and Krory agreed, jumping on the clusters. Bookman focussed immensely on them, making sure neither one would fall at his fast yet steady speed. The akuma had not noticed yet, but would soon. He had a good idea what they would do because he could already see Lavi's hammer light up with the the combo seal on both ends already. He could see Lavi's jaw moving and knew they were whispering about a plan. Krory was nodding in agreement.

By time the akuma found them, Lavi had swung his hammer back. It was tilted upwards. "Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven!" Lavi's hammer glowed and then a snake made of fire and iron came from his hammer and headed directly towards the akuma's face. Krory jumped in the the fiery snake and the speed doubled. The light got brighter and then it made direct contact with the akuma's overgrown face, sending Krory straight through and out the back as the snake disappeared. "Hell yeah! Take that!"

Lavi pumped his fist in the air, but then Bookman's needles also went _poof_. Lavi yelled, eyes bulging out of their sockets. If he fell from this height he'd die!

Out of his hopelessness, Lavi made motions with his arms in legs in hopes he could grow a new power and fly. And guess what? He didn't. Lavi shrilled as he started falling to the ground with the incinerating akuma. Krory jumped around in the air, using the akuma for support, and jumped, grabbing Lavi. "KRORY! WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Krory was tempted to drop Lavi for yelling so loudly in his ears, not to mention his squirming, but he resisted. Abruptly and not pleasantly, they landed on a barn. Krory's legs were tingling from the impact, though. He set Lavi down as he heaved a sigh of relief and Bookman was helping Miranda over. Then, they heard a crack. Looking down, Lavi bit his fingers as cracks appeared in the roof. Without a moment's notice, the weak and old wood shattered or tumbled in on itself. Both men crashed on the cold ground. Lavi rolled in the hay with his head sticking in the pile of hay, legs up in the air. Krory strolled over to him, pulling him out just to laugh at the sack of hay in his mouth. Lavi spite the hay out of his mouth and made a nasty look. "Ewwww!"

"Ar-are you two alright?" Miranda asked, she and Bookman appearing in the door.

"We're fine." Krory said, offering a smile.

Lavi nodded in agreement, but held his head on both sides. He felt dizzy from hitting his head so hard even if it was in a bunch of hay. "We need to. . . We need to find, Lenalee."

"What about Kanda? Or Allen?" Miranda asked.

Bookman studied everyone. Maybe they should stay out of the present fight. Who knows, everything might turn out fine if they fight individually. Bookman especially thinks none of them would be able to match the Earl. Then again. . . They always seem to pull through the most critical times. But not always. Just look at the people who've lost their lives in the past months. Anyone of these exorcists could be next. However, all of them were brought out of their thoughts when they saw the night sky light up in an orangish color and a loud explosion was heard.

**Minutes Ago. . . . .**

* * *

Kanda glared at Tyki. He thrusts his mighty Mugen at Tyki who could no longer hide around this area. Kanda made sure of it. To guaranteed that, he demolished every house in the area mercilessly and without hesitation. Just the way he planned on killing this Noah. He had seen what he was capable of when he fought Allen back in Liverpool and saw bits of Lavi's fight. He wasn't going to let his be the same. "Aren't you quite the defiant one?" Tyki mused with a cocky smirk.

Kanda lunged forward, finding no use for small talk in a fight with Tyki. Hell, he didn't even know Tyki's name. He just knew he was a threat and the enemy. One he wanted to kill for ruining Kanda's Mugen a few weeks ago. Because of him they found out Allen was an exorcist. Now they're stuck with the moyashi! Kanda blamed Tyki!

The Noah casually blocked Kanda's attack with his tease. He had to dig his feet in the ground to keep himself from lagging during this duel of strength. If Kanda put too much more force in his arms, Tyki would lose balance and get slashed across his chest. He doubt that would be all that would happen. This adversary of his was defiant and was merciless. He held nothing back. Not that Tyki minded.

Getting the push-over war over with, Tyki used his other hand to attack Kanda. Kanda was about to withdrawal and Tyki would land a cuff on him, but then Kanda did something unexpected. "Double Illusion Sword." Kanda's blades glowed and then turned blue. It was bright and nearly blinded Tyki. A line of light went around Kanda's back and his other hand held another sword. Also blue and sharp as ever.

"Close. It could have been the finishing move." Tyki noted, admiring Kanda's illusion swords.

Kanda gave a smug look. Nothing new, but it was for Tyki at this time. "Not close enough."

Tyki jumped back, but Kanda launched himself forward. Both swords would professionally take a go at Tyki, but the purple, giant, bright tease always managed to block if only by a millimeter. _Those attacks are getting a little too close,_ Tyki told himself.

Tyki's foot got a good spot on the ground and he ducked Kanda's next swing. Left wide open, Tyki hurried onwards, twisting his arm and hitting Kanda's shoulder, cutting him. The Noah was satisfied with that only and didn't mind having to back away when Kanda forced his swords back and towards Tyki's back. It was a good thing Tyki could jump high and walk on air. "Get back down here!"

Kanda jumped at Tyki, but missed. This time Kanda was thrown to he ground. Kanda being Kanda didn't let this hinder him and he got back up, charing a few more times. It was like Lavi's fight all over. Kanda managed to cut Tyki five times. Small cuts because he instantly moved away when Mugen greeted his skin. Except for the wound to Kanda's shoulder, Kanda only got scratches. It's like this in fighting terms.

Kanda lunges froward and misses or gets blocked by Tyki's tease. Next Tyki counters with his other hand, sometimes using tease, sometimes not. He might be lucky to force Kanda back, but most of his attempts remain attempts. Tyki tries to head for the buildings to either confuse Kanda or use it to his advantage seeing how he sees how strong Kanda is. Do you really think Kanda would let him do that?

NO!

Tyki would be kicked back or stopped him. Mugen was helpful when it had Double Illusion blade present. This let Kanda block Tyki's attack then counter. Every so often the Japanese man was thrown back and landed hard on the ground. While he was down Tyki made his way over and crouched beside him, trying to send a hand through Kanda's body to grab whatever organ he can an crush it, have the tease eat it, which is what he mostly does, or pull the organ out. After a few tries, Tyki was able to place a tease inside Kanda's body before being thrusted back.

The samurai hissed and clutched his stomach. He could feel something biting his innards. There was a feeling that proved there was a tease moving around in his body. Heh, good thing he wasn't like other people. Kanda didn't have much of a choice, this could really kill him.

Holding his sword up in front of him, he let Mugen plunge through his body all the way through, but he slowly felt the butterfly stopping eating and moving, so he winced as he pulled it out of him with his sword. Tyki, however, stood not far away bewildered at his actions.

_I can't believe he did that. This guy is crazy. . . No, if you look in his eyes, you see a strong emotion. Is it for survival, his instincts guiding him? He seems like the guy to fight when he's in a tight spot. This guy won't flee for nothing. . . Huh, he took that problem head on and fixed it, but now he's injured... So why is he not bleeding anymore a minute later? _Tyki thought, simplifying everything down as he sunk in the ground with a smirk.

Not willing to let Tyki escape, Kanda ran over and then let his mighty Mugen slit the ground. He wasn't entirely sure if he got Tyki or not because he never came back up or out of the ground in view. "Yuu!" Perfect, Lavi was here to top it off. "Yuu! Hey-"

Mugen greets Lavi's face and Kanda slanted his eyes, daring Lavi to ask the question. Ultimately, he saw Krory, Miranda, and Bookman. That meant they finished off that akuma. "He ran away, rabbit!" Kanda yelled at him.

"Anybody would run from you."

Kanda slashed Mugen in the present bubble Lavi was in, but he limply ran behind Krory. Kanda growled and left him alone. Now wasn't the time. He would have to control himself until after the mission. *Cough, cough* Hint the _after. _"Where's the girl?" Kanda asked.

"We were hoping you saw Miss. Lee here during your fight." Bookman answered.

"And that's exactly why she isn't here with me." Kanda said humorlessly sarcastic.

"So you haven't seen her?" Lavi yanked on his hair, chewing his nails. "We need to find her. Didn't you see the light in the sky? That orange flame? The catastrophic fight between Lenalee and the akuma is not going to be a good one."

Kanda examined his surroundings. He saw the light a few minutes ago, but he was too busy paying attention to Curly Noah. He got Kanda a few good times, but his body has already regenerated.

The light looked to be flames so Kanda believed it had been Lavi. Lenalee couldn't use fire. SOmething was going to happen. Whether or not it was good he couldn't tell. Considering their stance, it's might be bad knowing their luck. It's weird, worrying about Lenalee fighting a level three, but Allen is fighting the Millennium Earl. Then there's the other Noah that are watching at the center of Edo.

Kanda took off and went to the area in which the fire had erupted minutes ago. Again the group moved from their spots, but were surprised at what they found once they got there.

**))))))ALLEN((((((**

* * *

Allen was gasping for air after being hit by another ball of dark matter. He was running low on fuel. He should of picked a weaker for to face, but he let his anger and sorrow get to him. "Did you see that pretty light, Allen?" Earl asked.

Allen jumps forward, his claw making contact with the sword yet again. He only landed a few hits on the Earl and if he used his Crown Edge, Edge End, or something else, it blew down in smokes. He'd been focusing on the Earl so he didn't may too much attention to his surroundings, but that light, the fire and the ash rising in the sky from there, he knew something was wrong. He say it with his own two eyes and a feeling was telling him to getaway. Allen also noticed the Noah had disappeared from around the building he and the Earl were fighting around.

If Allen could land one strong hit on him that did more than burn his coat. His heart was screaming at him, ordering him to hurry over to where the light began and ended. "Pay attention, Allen." The Earl slashed Allen's side and blood poured out.

Holding his side, Allen gazed at the Earl's eyes. They were filled with malice and menace. There was evil intention, lust for someone's death. There lies anger and curiousness. This guy was filled with more unknowns than Allen himself.

"That was a close one." Allen muttered, creating distance between himself.

What else could he do? Fight him until one of them loses their stamina? If he did then Allen would lose. The Earl doesn't look o of even broke a sweat whereas Allen is struggling. He had bruises all over his body and now a deep cut on his side, and it feels like knives had been jutting Allen's skin.

For a change, Earl started towards him. Allen took small steps back, unsure of what to do and how to continue on. He couldn't win against the Millennium Earl like this. It was suicidal. Was he. . . . afraid? "I would love to stay and chat, but things have run their course and something interesting has been brought up. I'll finish this quickly." Earl said.

Failing miserably, Allen tried to get away, but he was caught by his throat and was starting to be choked. HIs lungs were already burning and now he knew what it was like to drown. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. Not now. He needed to get away somehow, but with the lack of oxygen Allen couldn't breathe. His face might turn blue. "Good-bye, Allen Walker."

Allen's eyes widened as Earl's sword was about to be driven through his chest, but with a few loud bangs, Allen fell hard on the ground instead, red covering his vision. Blood? HIs own, or someone else's? He sat up to find out, but he found no Earl. He had run away. How right was that? "Get your ass off the ground."

He did that so obediently and winced with the pain, but clasped his bleeding side. "Master!"

General Cross gave Allen a serious look after scoping the perimeter. When he stared at Allen you see he was choking on words he meant to say, but wasn't going to speak. Odd. "Hurry, Allen. We need to get to Lenalee right now?" Cross barked and ran in the opposite direction.

For a moment Allen stood there with uncertainty. When he realized the direction Cross was heading in, his eyes got big. Lenalee. . . And where he was heading was where that fiery illumination came from. Without another word, Allen began running as fast as he could and he shut his eyes tightly. "Please be okay, please, Lenalee."

The Earl called back all his goons and they stood back on the crispy building Lavi had burned earlier. A dark ball was forming in his hand as his grin got bigger staring at the crystalized girl in the distance. When he was satisfied with the amount of dark matter he had because it was now larger than his hand and still growing o the size of the Japanese house he was on. Earl knew its destructiveness, he released it full force.

Blackness overwhelmed the exorcists along with strong gusts of wind as the ball of dark matter starting moving outwards in their direction. Kanda knew he couldn't out run it, so he'd take it on head first. He stabbed the ground with Mugen and held it tightly. Miranda put up her Time Out! to protect everyone else. Allen and Cross got caught in the blast.

**XxLxExNxAxX**

* * *

**Before Earl's Attack. . . . .**

* * *

**About Five Minutes Earlier. . . .**

* * *

Lenalee hovered in the sky, looking at the ground which Eshi had just be thrown. Dust blocked her vision of him and she was on her guard. The dust cleared soon and no Eshi was present. Panicking, Lenalee scouted the area. Where was he? Where could he have gone?

Lenalee felt a pounding on her back. Eshi got her from behind and it sent her flailing through the air until she was able to regain her stability. She went to attack, but then a weird, wooden chain surrounded her body. It was glowing purple on the edges signaling it was definitely dark matter. At first it did nothing, or at least it seemed to do nothing, but Lenalee soon discovered how major its affect would be in this battle.

When she tried to fly over to Eshi, pulling her leg back just when she was in hitting range, she felt her body get heavy. Gravity worked against her. It didn't take long for her body to start falling out of the sky. Lenalee fought and struggled with the gravity to keep her in the air, but the chains around her lit up, sparking. It was the problem-the chain. Knowing this, she tries to take it off, but electric shocks are sent through her in turn. "Try with all your might pretty lady, but you'll never get free." Eshi said, making a box frame and peeking through it. "Title! Woman Fights Despairing Fate." He began cackling, mocking Lenalee. "Such a lovely sight."

Lenalee coughed as her body burned from the electrocutions. The chains were choking her. What's worse, there was a pond beneath her. If she fell she'd drown. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep herself in the air. The harder she tried, the more she was being crushed by gravity. Once in the water Lenalee screamed, inhaling undesired water that would access her lungs, and the shocks were getting worse because she continued to struggle. Her body was weakening as she went further down in the water that seemed to never end. For a pond it was rather deep. It was probably a lake.

Eshi landed on the surface of the water, still cackling as he watched Lenalee drown under the water. He felt a little disappointed at how quickly this went. She had been struggling to fight him for some time, but he's had longer fights with other akuma or exorcists. What a pity. Despite this she had incredible strength. He knew it wouldn't be strong enough to ever break his shielding armor from the start, but there were a few times he thought she would.

Lenalee was getting tired, weakly holding on to consciousness. She knew she had to continue fighting, but the water that was around her, inside her, made it so hard. She pumped her legs as hard as she could to get to the surface, but she wasn't going anyway. She wasn't even sure if she was moving anymore, or breathing. Lenalee didn't like the thuds she heard in her ears. It sounded too much like a dying heartbeat with that long pause.

In less than a minute she could feel her arms and legs drift subtly in the water, her eyes closing. It didn't help her when she start coughing and no doubt there was blood. '_It hurts. . . I'm suffocating. . ._' Lenalee tried pushing these thoughts out of her head. She knew coming to Edo could lead her to her death, Komui even confessed this yet she accepted. To this moment she doesn't regret her decision. She just wished to of been more help. They hadn't done much in Edo!

"_I wouldn't be ready to take on a level three had it not been for Master. I knew I had to protect him and I was too weak to do so, but I realized I needed to pass my limits, go to the extremes even if it meant I would die. It's my duty to protect Master Cross, so that's when Crown Clown evolved into what it is now. . . After almost dying. . I was lucky to live my first battle with a level three. So I ask you to be very careful, all of you._"

Lenalee's eyes shot open. Allen warned them before they would have to fight extra cautiously and harder than before with the Noah and the higher levels of akuma. That's how he got to where he was now. He didn't give up. _'So I won't either. I have my family. . . To protect!'_

Lenalee coughed once more, ignoring the blood mixing with water as she used her innocence to boost her speed. When she exit the water, she rammed into Eshi, sending him higher in the air with her, but she never let him go. She used this chance to not only breathe, gasping for air, but to land several elegant kicks on Eshi, twirling in the air, feeling her power increasing.

Lenalee knew, she knew how bad this was, that she was surpassing her limits. She was forcing synchronization to be higher and that would cost her dearly. Her legs glowed momentarily as the purple chains were dragged away from her, still stuck around her, but now it was like an orb that no longer held her back. "How did you. . . ?" Eshi was shocked as he separated him from her. A smile was evident. "A nice twist, but you're still going to die."

Lenalee ignored him and dashed forward. She was proud to direct, because she was able to sent Eshi crawling back as he tried to evade her. THere weren't any cracks on his armor, but that was not important. "I will. . . . Go back to my friends alive! And we'll go home together!" Lenalee shouted, spinning and her foot hit Eshi's head, making it tilt.

"In the afterlife." Eshi uttered, holding her foot and pulling her closer, punching her in the stomach.

Her eyes shrunk narrowly and she had to bit her tongue to keep from yelling in pain. She used the force of her innocence to send her back a small distance. She didn't know what to do. All she did was kick him around, but that didn't work. She knew her Waltz: Misty Winds wouldn't work. She was already moving at the speed of sound. What other attacks did she have? _Passing limits, Lenalee, pass your limits._

Taking in a deep breath, Lenalee soared upwards, the wind blowing on her face and pushing her hair down. Eshi watched lazily and underestimating Lenalee abilities at the moment. She was too weak to pull off anything.

Lenalee grimaced as pain went up and down body. She felt stiff, but continued until she believed she was high enough. She was desperate right now, she had to do something. This was her last hope. Whether or not she'd be able to walk away from this fight was unsure, but she knew. . . she knew she had to do this. Laughing bitterly and spreading her arms on her side, pulling her legs close together. "In war sacrifices must be made. As an exorcist, I'm sacrificial any day, right?" Lenalee closed her eyes, knowing tears would run down her face. She had no fear of dying, but she had fear of leaving her family. That's all. Then perhaps Lenalee was being delusional and mixed them up? No, she would still fear losing family. "Thank you, Allen, for giving me courage and faith."

Opening her tear-filled eyes, Lenalee glared at the akuma beneath her. Her innocence changed and it was like a wooden block cell surrounded her, iron shackles forming around her legs. "Falling Technique: Iron Shackles!" Lenalee screamed, disregarding the pain and she went down.

Fire was close to her and she could feel it burn her skin, but she continued the attacked even when Eshi stopped her movement, but he wasn't sturdy. It didn't take long for the fire to spite higher and brighter flames and down they went. Lenalee knew with great satisfactory that she had won, but she didn't know just what this outcome would lead to.

**))))))Allen((((((**

* * *

**Present Time. . . . . .**

* * *

Allen moaned, opening his eyes and using his arms to help him off the oddly smooth ground. At first he didn't know where he was or why. When everything came back he jumped to his feet and looked around, wide-eyed. Every building. . . Everything was gone! Nothing was there! How could. . . How could Earl's powers be so destructive? How? Dammit Allen, he was the Earl! "Master? Where are you? Master?" Allen called out.

Cross stood up behind Allen, holding his head, surprise in his eyes. Allen didn't know he was finding it a miracle any of them survived the blast. "Thank goodness, Master, you're okay." Allen put a hand on his chest, relieved, but then he spun around. "What about the others?"

Cross saw a bright light from two directions and if Allen stayed quiet he would be sure to hear a few footsteps. "They can handle themselves. We need to find the girl." Cross said in an undefinable way.

Allen thought he heard concern in his voice, but he was concern himself. He had a strong feeling everyone was alright. Everyone but Lenalee. So he and Cross followed the light they saw in the distance. Not the yellow light, but the green light. Timcampy appeared beside Allen, biting his hair as if to drag him. "What's wrong Tim?" Allen asked.

The golden golem fluttered around in a panicky manner. Both Cross and Allen understood him somehow and both seemed grim. Lenalee was in trouble. The NOah were heading in her direction!

**XxOxOxOxOxOxX**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I was struggling with the words for the fight so there was some action and it was understandable. Forgive me? **

**Well, thanks for reading and please continue to do so. Also, please review. I just love these words, don't I? But the reviews are pleasant. **

**Drum roll please! My age is 13, going on 14 soon. I guess it seems to young for how I portray everything, but that's just the way I was raised. A lot of colorful words, all that. Besides, I'm in Middle School. Doesn't everyone know how bad that is there? Just listen to the people around you. Sheesh, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Also, please check out my other story if you haven't already. I'd like to know what y'all think about it.**

**~ ~ ~ Anon Novelist ~ ~ ~**


End file.
